A Midsummer Night's Dream
by dillian
Summary: Repost. Maria x Sakura x Ohgami cheese.
1. Act 1

A very long Author's note: The truth is I'm having a dilemma whether to post this again or not. (But as I promised, I did. So YAY!) The dilemma came up when I received fifty reviews from a certain someone. I said to myself that despite of getting such spams I will not be affected. But it seems that I could not help myself anymore. So honestly, I'm totally pissed off by what he did. The reviews/spams I received discouraged me instead of inspiring me. Why? Because they came from the very person who reported this fic. And also because it's very sickening. His constant ask of pardon is not really what you call 'sincere'. I cannot forgive such malicious (read: perverted) acts done not only to me but also my other friends online. Moreover, I'm not happy cleaning up my e-mail box every now and then from unwanted messages. I'm also not happy when he used my name and alias to get through somebody (and a forum for that matter) not to mention he tried to hack my e-mail address.

I'm also sorry if I'm bringing out all the negative energy here. I just thought you readers have the right to know why this fanfic went poof all of a sudden. Anyway, thanks to those who gave their real support. I'm not really a 'pro'-writer (I may be frustrated one though. ; ) that's why I'm pretty grateful to the persons who continued supporting and helping me. I love you all. TT

If this goes poof again there's always another site and another time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sakura Taisen or Shakespeare's . I just borrowed them. And any similarity to real life persons (especially my own character) is merely coincidental. The songs and translations of the songs are not mine too, I just borrowed them for the fic.

Title: A Midsummer Night's Dream

Genre: Angst/Romance

Warning: Shoujo-ai, Minor Violence, Language and some situations inappropriate for very young children

Story by: Dillian

Edited and additional ideas by: Liz (hgblob)

OoOoOo

ACT 1

OoOoOo

It's a pretty and peaceful sight considering the cherry blossom trees around.

They were all in full bloom.

A young stature remained seated beside a tree feeling the pink petals on her face. She smiled and opened up her palms to catch the falling petals. Her smile fainted when hard wind began to blow. . . taking the petals to another direction.

After that it suddenly went cold.

Two gloved hands unexpectedly caught both her wrist from behind. She was shocked for a moment until she realized the familiar red gloves. She turned around and saw a blonde tall woman. A smile on her lips.

Her green eyes so charming, her face so attractive.

The Russian blonde embraced her and it never felt so good until-

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Oh…" Sakura rubbed her eyes waking up from the loud knock, ". . . that's a strange dream. . ." she murmured to herself then another knock followed.

"Sakura open up. We have to be early for rehearsal," called a commanding voice outside. Sakura know it was Maria, the co-captain of Flower Division.

_Maria-san_. . . Sakura thought. Her odd dream flashbacked to her. She quickly shook her head. _Oh, why did I dream of her like that?_

"Oh…yes! Just a minute. I'll be down in a flash."

At the other side of the door Maria stopped knocking after she heard her voice, "Very well then."

The Russian woman was surprised as how fast Sakura got up and caught up by her side.

_That's really a flash. _Maria thought.

On the other hand Sakura slowly looked at Maria and studied her face. The dream came again in her head. _Why. . . she really is beautiful. _

Maria noticed Sakura staring at her. "Is there something wrong?"

'_Yikes, she noticed!' _Sakura's cheeks became pink and looked on the ground, "N-no, nothing. I'm sorry."

Maria ignored her strange behavior and told her to have her breakfast quickly in order to start their practice.

Maria excused herself and went to the stage. Sakura just sighed.

OoOoOo

At the stage…

To her surprise, Ohgami was there reading the scripts. Maria stared at him for a moment. . . probably studying his reaction.

Ohgami felt someone was watching him and when he realized who it was he almost dropped the scripts, "Ah. . . eh. . . Maria. Hello," he said frantically.

"You seemed a bit bothered a while ago while holding the script. Is there something wrong with it?" Maria asked her expression still the same.

Ohgami gave her a sheepish smile, "Oh, nothing really. . . It's just that. . ."

Maria waits.

Still silence.

Maria crossed her arms quite a bit tired of waiting. "Are you going to say it?"

Ohgami sweatdropped, "Ah. . . uh. . . I'm getting to play a role. . . hehe. . . Why?" his voice almost wailed at the last word.

Maria took the scripts from him and read the cast herself.

A Midsummer Night's Dream

Starring:

Hermia – Kanzaki Sumire

Lysander – Kirishima Kanna

Helena – Shinguji Sakura

Demetrius – Tachibana Maria

Duke of Athens – Ri Kohran

Fairy – Chateaubriand Iris

Robin – Ohgami Ichirou (-- vv huhu! Yep, there's my name.)

"Well, I see no bad thing about it," Maria commented. "Robin is a good character to play on."

Ohgami seemed at lost, "That's the bad thing about it. I'm no good in playing a character."

"Taichou, there's nothing we can do about it."

"But why me? I thought only you girls were suppose to be on stage. "

OoOoOo

Meanwhile, four figures were heading for the stage to practice (what else?). Of course noise followed close by.

"Ohohohohohohohoho! Once again I, Sumire Kanzaki of Kanzaki Industries the top star of this theater, hailed once more to lead the play!" Her fan on her face laughing like she always did.

"Oh, please will somebody shut her up?" Kanna muttered while covering her ears.

Kohran and Iris were right behind them reading their script. The French girl almost jumped in surprise.

"Hey look! Oniichan is in the cast too YAY!" Iris exclaimed while pointing the captain's name on the script.

Kohran sees it too, "You're right. I wonder how he will handle this one."

When they reached the stage they found a helpless looking Ohgami and a cross-armed Maria looking at him.

After seeing this Kanna put both of her hands on her hips, "Okay, what's the fuss all about?"

Sumire, Iris and Kohran's attention was also set on the two of them.

Maria turned to Kanna, "I think he's not happy about the casting."

Sumire heard this and suddenly butted in, "Hey! Hey! What do you think is _so wrong_ with this? I got the lead role and I believe that there is _nothing_ so wrong about it!"

Kanna rolled her eyes, "Oh, please."

OoOoOo

At the Dining Hall.

Sakura looked at her breakfast. She hardly ate anything. She played the morsel with her chopstick and it got misplaced from her plate. She sighed again as she did a couple of times.

_My dream, _she thought. _How could I dream of such thing? What does that mean? _She elbowed the table and held her cheek. _Why am I feeling so strange about Maria? Am I-_

At the same time, Maria entered, "Aren't you done yet?"

Sakura blushed again as she caught Maria's stare, "H-hai! Gomen nasai Maria-san. I'm coming." _Oh no. . . why am I blushing like that when she talks to me? Things like this didn't happen before. _

_Why would I think of that to her? Am I attracted to her?_ Sakura shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. _No. No. No._

"You looked bothered. Are you not well?" Maria asked noticing the reddening on Sakura's cheeks.

"N-no, nothing Maria-san. Let's go," She stood up and followed the tall woman. . . still blushing.

OoOoOo

"Then drop the role," Sumire's voice echoed.

"Hey, that can't be! Who will play Robin? You?" It was Kanna's voice.

"Iris wants Oniichan to play Robin."

Sakura heard them as they entered the stage, "Hey, what's happening here?" she asked Maria.

Maria let off a sigh and pointed at Ohgami. Sumire was telling him repetitively to drop the role. (like she did to Sakura once.)

"Do you mean he's. . ."

Maria nodded, "He is being cast on the next production."

"Oh. . ."

"No, Ohgami will play Robin. You can't decide on that matter because it was already in the script!" Kanna exclaimed at Sumire. The smaller woman was rather infuriated by this.

Ohgami approached to Kanna and Sumire to hush them, "Hey guys please stop it. I'm going to try but I don't know if I can do it properly."

"That's the spirit Taichou," Kanna said with enthusiasm.

Sumire turned to him, "Oh, no Ensign there's already enough _bad blood_ in this play. . . you don't want to add anymore to ruin it would you?"

Sakura felt she was being stabbed by those words. She knew Sumire was pertaining to her.

"Hey, don't talk that way to the chief less you want to fight with me," Kanna declared with her fist up.

"Guys. . ." Ohgami's voice drowned again in their endless argument.

"ENOUGH!" Maria finally intervened, "There's no point in arguing. Taichou already accepted the role so he is going to perform it." When Maria's voice was heard everyone remained quiet.

Sakura mused at the Russian lady by her side. _Wow, that's really something about her aura. It's very chilly._

The rest of them kept quiet for a while staring at her.

Maria crossed her arms again, "Well, are you going to stare at me? Get your scripts ready and start knowing your character."

Sumire narrowed her eyes at her, "I wonder if you're responsible for casting Ohgami on the next production."

Maria glared at her, "You were saying something Sumire?"

Sumire shook her head. She turned her back and said something only she could hear.

OoOoOoOo

Sakura got her script and started to read it.

"Huh?" she was shocked for a moment while reading the casts. "I got Helena? Wait. Does that mean I get to be paired with Demetrius which is played by. . ." Sakura move her attention to the blonde figure talking to Ohgami. "Maria. . ." she whispered softly to herself.

_Oh well, what's new with that? I always get paired to her. But why is it so. . . so different this time. It feels like I'm embarrassed to be with her._ Sakura somehow suppressed a smile on her confused face. _But somehow it felt so good knowing that she'll be my partner again—Oh, god what the hell am I thinking?_ Sakura shook her head again.

"Sakura-han is something wrong?" Kohran noticed.

Sakura waved her hand to the Chinese, "Oh no. I'm fine. So how's you're role?" she quickly changed the topic.

"Quite fine," Kohran replied cheerfully, "I got the Duke of Athens. It seemed the four of you get to play the lead roles for this and it's really not a surprise."

"Yeah, and this is going to be different unlike the other plays." Sakura buried her head on the script. _Very different indeed. _

OoOoOo

"Taichou your role in the play is quite important. So please do your best."

"I understand Maria. I'm so sorry about my behavior a while ago. It's unbecoming of me," Ohgami said while holding the script. He was avoiding her eyes out of embarrassment good thing Maria didn't notice.

Maria nodded. She turned around and clapped her hands to get everybody's attention, "Okay, everyone it's time for practice."

"Um, Maria. . ." Ohgami interrupted from her behind.

"Yes, Taichou? What is it?" Maria glanced at him by moving her neck.

"Can you help me with this? Since this is my first time. . . I don't know much about this kind of stuffs. . . " Ohgami's cheeks were flaring. _I hope she agrees_, Ohgami said to himself.

Maria understood what he meant, "Alright Taichou, but don't always depend on me for it."

"I know that," Ohgami placed his right hand on his back still flushing. "Just give me some pointers in do's or don't's."

A voice suddenly intervened, "Hey Ensign. If you're looking for pointers and tips you should be addressing those matters to me." It was Sumire her left hand on her hip.

"Oh, sure," Kanna interjected.

Sumire glared at Kanna, "And you think you can do better than I am?"

Kanna placed her face forward to Sumire, "Yeah and with style too."

"Style?" Sumire almost laughed in mockery, "Stop dreaming about style when you have absolutely nothing but muscle in your brain!"

"Ahh?" Kanna's eyes widened but sure she has something more to say, "But it's better than _air_ like you do." Kanna made an insulting face irritating the other woman again.

"Why you--!"

Maria's brows twitched at the noise of their senseless argument. "Will the two of you STOP IT!" she declared. "I already volunteered on your behalf. So don't argue about THAT matter!"

They were silenced.

OoOoOo

Once they are settled Maria started to introduce the characters.

She first turned to the bespectacled Chinese girl, "Okay, Kohran you will play Theseus the Duke of Athens."

Kohran nodded, "Right. I get it."

"Feel the authority in your power. Have a firm posture and don't slouch."

"Get it, Maria-han."

"By the way don't use your glasses."

"Okay… " Kohran thought for a while. _But, how am I supposed to see things ahead if I'm not wearing my glasses? Hmm. . ._

"Iris," Maria turned to the French girl.

"Here," she responded.

"You're going to play Fairy. You get to sing with Robin which is Ohgami."

"YAY!" Iris jumped in excitement, "That's great! Iris loves to sing with Oniichan. Are you happy too Jean Paul?" Iris was referring to her brown teddy bear.

Maria turned to Ohgami, "Taichou."

"Yes, Maria?"

"You're Robin the Satyr. You'll be playing as a prankster."

"Yeah, um. . . but what actually is a satyr?"

"It's a half-man half-goat Greek mythological creature."

"Half goat? That sounds odd," Ohgami winced.

Maria ignored Ohgami and turned to the other girls. "Sumire, you get to play Hermia and your partner is Kanna who is going to be Lysander. In this play the two of you are genuinely in love which each other, however there is a character here named Demetrius who is also in love with Hermia."

"Demetrius will try to get Hermia's love away from Lysander because he has the approval of Hermia's father."

"Umm. . . when will Helena come to the scene?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"Who told you to speak!" Sumire snapped.

Sakura closed her eyes to a sheepish frown.

Maria faced Sakura, "Helena was in love with Demetrius but the latter has no feelings for her. Helena is also jealous of Hermia's beauty since she got the love of the two men."

"That's precisely why this role suits me well," Sumire smirked.

"Can't I just play the Duke?" Kanna said in a sarcastic voice. Sumire eyed at her.

"I don't think that's a great idea Kanna," Maria's attention is now on the taller woman. "You're height is preferably suited to your role as Lysander."

Kanna just shrugged. _Oh, well same old story again_.

A knock from a distance came distracting them. All their gazes were set on a brown-haired woman at the entrance of the stage. "Mind if I come in?" she greeted with a warm smile.

"Sure Ayame, " Maria nodded at her.

Ayame acknowledged her nod then scanned the girl's faces. "Hmm. . . I believe you're all set for this upcoming production. I'm very excited too myself however…" a trace of sadness crossed the assistant manager's face. "There's a recent shortcoming in Hana-Yashiki and I. . ." Ayame looked meaningfully to Kohran. The Chinese genius knew what it meant. "I need to pull out Kohran for a while since she's needed most in the place."

The entire Flower Division feel disappointed somehow.

"Then what will happen to the play?" Sumire uttered.

Ayame gave a weak smile, "You can still continue it without delay. I'm sure things will be better in Hana-Yashiki before the play starts. Right Kohran?"

Kohran smiled at Ayame and nodded. She turned to the rest and said, "Hey, guys it's no big deal. Besides I only got a minor role I promise I'll come on time."

"But your dialogue is almost four pages long," Maria said.

"Eh?" Kohran's eyeglasses almost fell from her nose. She managed to pull it back and breathed in, "Okay, I promise I'll practice everyday."

Before Ayame turned to leave, Ohgami approached and called her name. "Hey, Ayame does that mean you're leaving too?"

Ayame faced Ohgami and nodded, "Yes, my assistance is also needed there. I'm afraid I will entrust to you and Maria the governance in this place while Gen. Yoneda is also having a meeting with Count Hanakoji. You know it will last for months. I will tell to you and Maria the details in my office later."

"I understand," Ohgami said with a sigh.

Ayame gave him a tap on the shoulder, "Hang in there Ohgami."

With that Ayame left and instigated Kohran to follow her. The Chinese excused herself and followed the brown-haired lady outside the stage.

After the conversation Ohgami felt another hand on his shoulder. It was Maria, her gaze fixed on him. "Is Ayame going to be out too?"

Ohgami gave her a weak nod. "I'm afraid so. She wants the two of us to discuss that matter to her."

At a distance, (not minding the battling voices of Kanna and Sumire at the background) Sakura was watching Ohgami and Maria as they conversed. A slight pang of envy ached her heart. _I can't stand the two of them being closed to each other. . . even though it was business matters. . . I'm still jealous._

Iris gave her a narrow look, "What are you thinking Sakura? Why are you looking at Oniichan and Maria like that?" she asked with a suspicious tone.

Sakura almost jumped in surprise being caught off-guard by the blond French girl, "No. . . It's absolutely nothing," she instantly replied.

"Are you sure? You looked pretty upset."

"No, I'm not upset," Sakura waved her hand and tried to change the topic, "Oh, look. . . the script yeah that's right! I have to practice my lines. . . now where was I?" Sakura began to flip the script she's holding.

Iris turned to her teddy bear, "Do you believe in her Jean Paul?" the teddy bear just looked back at her. (Duh, so what else can it do?)

"Iris thought so too," Iris said as if the teddy bear responded to her question, "Sakura is very weird today huh?"

Sakura sighed to herself upon hearing Iris' monologue with her teddy bear.


	2. Act 2

(please refer to Chapter 1 for the Disclaimer etc.)

OoOoOoOo

ACT 2

OoOoOo

Sakura and Sumire were left alone in the dining room. Sakura was open to wonder. 'Now where did Maria-san go?' A small frown covered her face. Sumire, who was just right in front of her, noticed the sudden change in her mood. The prideful woman frowned back. "Why are you looking at me in such a gloomy manner? Is there something wrong with my face?"

Sakura felt Sumire's attack upon hearing her unmistakably irate tone. She quickly got on defense by raising her hand in front of her chest. "No, Sumire-san, it wasn't about you. I was just thinking of something else."

"Well, stop thinking of that, whatever it was, especially when you're in front of me like this. You're just making me feel paranoid!" Sumire stood up and left her unfinished meal.

Sakura heaved another sigh. "Oh, girl. Why am I acting this way?"

OoOoOoO

Ayame's Office.

After hearing Ayame's explanation about her unplanned absence, Ohgami and Maria nodded in understanding.

Ayame rose from her seat. "So I guess I'll leave all the responsibilities to both of you."

"Don't worry Ayame-san. It will do just fine," Ohgami said with an earnest smile.

"I'm counting on that," Ayame smiled back to him but it suddenly faded when she saw the seriousness in Maria's face. The Russian was in deep thought. "Is there something wrong, Maria?" she asked.

"I was just thinking. . . " Maria started as she cupped her chin. "What if the enemies attack us while you're gone?"

Ayame suppressed again a smile on her lips. "That's undeniably possible."

"They will take this chance and it's too dangerous."

"Isn't the team capable enough?"

Maria found herself unable to reply.

Ohgami placed his hand on her shoulder like she did that morning. "Don't worry, Maria. I'm right here."

As if by accident, they met and held each other's concerned gazes. After several long moments, they quickly turned away from each other, realizing with discomfort that, as teammates, they should not be doing that kind of thing.

Ayame noticed the act and chuckled, her hand covering her mouth. "I think I don't have any more problems here," she teased.

Maria felt uncomfortable about what happened but she quickly regained her composure unlike Ohgami who was still blushing.

"Taichou, I wonder when you will release your hand off my shoulder," Maria said in her usual tone.

"HA. . .!" Ohgami almost forgot about it and quickly removed his hand. He didn't want a gun in front of his nose anyway.

"That's better." Maria made a side glance to him looking how much he flushed at the moment.

Ayame couldn't help but to chuckle by watching the two. "I think this is the best time to leave both of you together."

Maria crossed her arms. Judging by the look on her face, she did not appreciate the joke. Ayame was further amused by this. "Ah, come now, Maria, you know I didn't mean that," she said half-jokingly.

"Of course, Ayame-san," Maria said coldly, though with a hint of annoyance.

OoOoOoO

Sakura moaned to herself as she stared at the properly arranged flowers in the vase. It was on the table she was sitting at. She had an elbow resting upon the table, her hand supporting her cheek. A petal fell and she sighed again.

"A flower's life is brief but I guess it's not worth to mourn for them." Kanna's voice distracted the girl in pink kimono. She was also there watching Sakura the whole time.

"I'm not mourning for them," Sakura said convincingly. "I'm just not happy that's all."

Kanna scratched her head. "And why is that?"

"I'm not sure." Sakura placed her chin on the table. Her brown eyes were still on the flowers.

"Oh, well if there's something I can do to help." Kanna thumbed her nose.

Sakura turned to face Kanna. "I think I'm just fine. Thanks for asking."

Kanna just shrugged and after a while she left her without a word.

OoOoOoO

After a couple of hours.

At the Stage.

Ohgami and Maria came late at the practice. Although Sakura wanted to ask why, she has no guts to do so. Luckily, Sumire did the job for her.

"So why on earth are you late?" Sumire asked in her usual demanding tone.

Sakura was also waiting for the answer.

"The two of us had a meeting with Ayame-san," Ohgami answered. "And it seems that Maria and I would be in charge of the Imperial Theater for a while."

"I heard that from Miss Ayame too," Kohran interrupted. "She said we will be leaving tomorrow morning. I will spend this remaining time to practice with you though."

After hearing their answers Sumire dismissed the interrogation and turned to her script.

And so did the rest.

OoOoOoO

"I give him curses, yet he gives me love," Sumire recited Hermia's lines as passionately as possible. She waited for Sakura to answer, as was written in the script.

Sumire eyed her, still waiting.

"Ah. . . Oh!" Sakura gathered herself again from a moment of distraction. "That my prayers could such affection move?"

Sumire narrowed her eyes at her but continued her lines anyway. "The more I hate, the more he follows me."

Sakura frantically turned the page and delivered the next line. "Um. . . the more I love. . . the more he hated me?"

"AH! THAT'S IT!" Sumire yelled. "I can't stand to hear you any longer! You don't even know how to project emotions!"

Sakura bowed down for an apology. "Sumimasen. I know it's my fault. Please forgive me."

"I'm tired of your excuses."

Kanna placed her hand on her head, "Uh-oh, here we go again."

"I'm sorry."

"Enough," Sumire snapped back.

Sakura slowly turned to look in Ohgami's and Maria's direction. They were busy in a corner by themselves. Maria was teaching Ohgami the right way to deliver his lines. It looked as if they were in a world of their own. She felt jealousy touch her heart again. 'Why won't it be the other way around?' Sakura muttered to herself. 'Maria is my partner not Ohgami's.'

"SAKURA-SAN! Are you going to daydream there!" Sumire spoke out loud.

"Ah, no. . ., " Sakura said quite taken aback.

"Stupid country girls. . ."

Kanna observed how peculiar Sakura's been acting so lately.

OoOoOoO

"How now, spirit? Whither wonder you?" Ohgami said firmly not denying that he was a bit nervous. "How's that sound?" he quickly asked.

"Not bad for an amateur," Maria commented. She was almost smiling.

Ohgami felt his cheeks burn.

"But try to ease your tension; it's affecting your voice."

"Uh, I know." Ohgami scratched his head and laughed at himself.

Iris was looking intently at him. "You're great Oniichan. Now we can go and practice together."

"Right Iris." Ohgami smiled at the French girl.

A sudden raise of voice distracted the three.

"SAKURA, that's the fiftieth time you pronounced it SO idiotically wrong!" Sumire's voice echoed the stage.

"I'm sorry," was Sakura's constant reply.

"Will the two of you stop that?" Kanna interjected. "You're going nowhere."

"Right, you must be helping each other not fight-" Kohran stopped for a while when Sumire glared at her.

Maria stood up when the argument finally got her nerves. Ohgami followed close by. Iris remained in her position while hugging tightly her teddy bear.

"Now what happened here?" Maria asked her voice louder than usual.

Sumire crossed her arms quite annoyed to answer any questions.

"It's my fault entirely," Sakura answered. "I'm not making any good progress on my lines." Her voice almost broke and she was nearly crying. Maria turned her attention to her, unsure of what to say at first.

Ohgami clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay, I think what we need now is a break. Isn't it Maria?"

Maria nodded, though she still kept looking at Sakura. The young girl was now weeping, and had buried her face in her hands.

Sumire abruptly left, not wanting to discuss the matter anymore.

"I think Sakura has a problem," Kanna whispered to Maria's ear before she left and followed Sumire.

Ohgami nodded to Maria before leaving with Iris and Kohran.

Maria returned his nod, indicating that she could handle the situation with Sakura alone.

OoOoOoO

Maria placed her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Sakura?"

Sakura sobbed for a while and tried to wipe away her tears. "I know I'm clumsy. . .a-and stupid."

"No. . . that's not what I wanted to hear. Now, look at me."

Sakura slowly faced her. She could clearly see the pretty green eyes of the blond Russian she admired. "Maria-san. . . I'm so sorry!"

Sakura couldn't hold her emotions back any longer and she quickly hugged Maria and burrowed her face into the Russian's bosom. "Sa-" Maria didn't manage to complete her name as Sakura cried and cried without saying a single word. Maria didn't know what else to do except comfort Sakura by hugging her back.

Sakura could feel the warmth of Maria's embrace. She hoped for it to last. She could also smell her perfume and it enticed her to tighten her grip.

"S-sakura," Maria stammered uneasily.

Sakura regained her senses. "Oh. . . I'm sorry. . ." She released her grip and wiped away a tear. Sakura couldn't seem to be able to look Maria straight in the eye.

"Please tell me what's wrong," Maria asked.

Sakura hesitated to speak which intrigued the blond woman. "Well? Aren't you going to say it? There's nobody here but you, and I. If you have a problem you can address it to me."

Sakura was staring at nowhere while tears flowed again from her eyes uncontrollably. "I-I. . . ,admire you. . . In a way I couldn't describe," Sakura said, trying to hide the blush from her cheeks.

Maria remained silent and allowed her to continue.

"I like you because you are strong, collected, calm, intelligent and mature . . . unlike me, who always commits mistakes."

Sakura asked herself, 'Is that what you really wanted to say? What if she...?' She closed her eyes and waited for the worst.

OoOoOoO

Maria sat down on the audience chair and motioned for Sakura to sit beside her. Sakura obeyed immediately without saying a word.

"Is that all?" Maria said not looking at her.

Sakura didn't move. 'No! No! There's more to it dammit! Why can't I find the right words?'

"In that case you should start to believe yourself. I can't be you and you can't be me," Maria spoke softly. "We admire the qualities in other people that we ourselves might not have, but you must realize that there are good qualities that others admire in us. Take yourself, for example. Try to use your talents and enhance them so that people will start to appreciate you. There's no point in pitying yourself because others might think less of you for it."

Sakura was totally drawn in by every word she said. "I-I'll try my best."

Maria gave her a warm smile. "Sakura, make your father proud. Make the Flower Division proud."

The younger woman blushed at her smile. "I-I'll try Maria-san."

Maria stood up knowing that the crisis was finished.

"Ah. . . Maria-san?" Sakura called.

Maria turned to her. "Yes?"

Sakura was unsure what to say first. "Ah, uhm. . . Do you remember the first time we talked like this? In a serious manner I mean."

Maria nodded. "Yes, I remember that day when you ruined the play and ran off." As far as she recalled it was the play about 'Romeo and Juliet' starring her and Sumire. Sakura was still new to the team and because of her ineptness everyone became mad at her. Sakura's only impulse is to ran away.

"Well it was you who taught me to value the importance of being given another chance," Sakura said, now able to look directly at the Russian.

Maria silently listened to her.

"And the play in Cinderella. . . you taught me patiently even though I kept making the same mistakes. There were many times when I thought that you were cold, and that I was so stupid. I thought that even though I knew in my heart that it was not entirely true."

Maria could see the sincerity in Sakura face, and hear it in her words. "Sakura, am I affecting your behavior in some way? Why do you see me that way?" the Russian suddenly asked.

Sakura gulped and gazed at her for a while. 'Is this it? Am I going to confess right here? Right now? But in what words? This is insanity. I should stop this!'

But. . . no she couldn't stop it.

"Th-that if you ever were a real man. . . I-I would have fallen in love with you."

'Oh damn! Was that the right word?' Sakura yelled at herself.

Maria's eyes widened. "S-sakura?"

Seeing Maria's reaction, Sakura smiled suddenly, pretending that it had all been a joke. "I'm. . . only fooling around. I don't think that will happen. . ."

'NOOOOOOO! That's not true! I was not fooling around. Oh, please can somebody help me? Maria-san, I LOVE YOU!' Sakura's heart was screaming in pain.

"Very well. . . If that's the case," Maria managed to utter. The Russian sounded as though there was nothing else to it, but truthfully, Sakura had given her some thoughts to ponder. 'If I were a man. . .' she reflected. Several ideas came to her.


	3. Act 3

ACT 3

OoOoOo

Night.

Ohgami walked with his flashlight checking the rooms and floors of the Imperial Theater. While walking a small smile was formed on his lips. The thought of becoming a performer gave him a little spirit. 'It's not really a bad idea after all.'

He had thought that everybody was in their own rooms, exhausted by the practice, but he suddenly spied a tall figure in the hallway. Ohgami knew it was Maria. Her eyes were looking beyond the big glass window. She looked totally absorbed by the scenery outside. "Hey," he called out.

Maria turned to his direction. "Good evening, Taichou."

Ohgami saw the distracted expression on her face. 'She seemed to be thinking of some serious matters,' he said to himself.

He scratched his cheek with his forefinger and came closer to her. "Why are you up late?"

Maria focused again her attention to the city lights outside. "I couldn't sleep," was her only reply.

Ohgami studied her for a while. The more he looked, the more attractive she became. Even in this light her face seemed to glow. 'Maria.'

"Taichou, are you done with the night patrol?" Maria spoke after the long silence.

"I think I am," he said as he viewed the city lights himself.

Maria moved her direction to Ohgami. "Taichou, how does it feel to be a man?" she began to ask.

Ohgami was shocked at the question. He never thought Maria would ask him about such matter. "Umm. . . well. . . it's ah. . . nice?" He gave her an unsure smile. 'Yes, it is nice to be surrounded by girls like you,' he told himself playfully.

"Nice?" Maria repeated. "In what way?"

Ohgami's heart pounded very fast. "Nice. . . because. . . that's the reason why I was chosen to be your captain."

"That's your reason? Why, I was also chosen as captain before you were," Maria said.

"But you declined didn't you?"

Maria nodded. "You're right, because I believed I was not suited for the role. I requested that Ayame-san find someone else to replace me... and that was where you came in."

"So I guess I should thank you," Ohgami joked.

"No," Maria said not minding the joke. "You SHOULD have been here in the first place."

"That's really flattering me."

Maria stood closer to him. Ohgami didn't stir, but the pounding of his heart wouldn't stop.

"Ohgami, as a man what do you do to ease a woman's anxiety?" she asked.

Ohgami could clearly see how beautiful those green eyes were from up close. He gulped and lowered his gaze. "Ahh. . . anxiety?"

There was a deafening silence before Maria managed to say something.

"I-I'm sorry." She looked on the ground, blushing. "I shouldn't ask such questions. It's unbecoming of me." She walked past Ohgami's. "I have to excuse myself. Good night, Taichou."

"W-wait Maria," Ohgami stopped her. Maria paused, keeping her back to him.

"Men, in particular don't say anything. They show it." Ohgami walked silently to her side and when Maria met his gaze the most unexpected thing happened.

Maria didn't know how to respond when Ohgami captured her lips. Her eyes were wide and shocked, all her senses went numb. 'Taichou! What in the hell!' her mind screamed.

After it was over Ohgami swiftly ran to his room leaving the Russian woman speechless.

OoOoOoO

'Ohgami, what were you thinking?' His face was all red when he entered his room. He was all out of breath.

'What have I done? Why did I kiss her? Now she is going to hate me for the rest of my life!' The scene played over again in his mind and the worry was starting to give him a headache. 'Will she ever forgive me?'

He held his head in his hands, feeling as if he was going insane. He sank to his knees, unable to bear the thought of the possible outcomes.

But then a weak smile was formed on his distraught figure. 'Maria. . . although I have offended you, I really meant what I did.'

He stood up slowly from the floor and dropped himself on his bed. "Aishiteiru. . ."

OoOoOoO

Maria's thoughts were urging her to grab her pistol and shoot Ohgami right now. Unfortunately, the weapon was in her room and unloaded.

'Well, I guess that revolver needs practice,' she said coolly to herself.

Maria returned to her own room and sat on her bed. She found herself unable to sleep. Maria could still feel Ohgami's lips touching hers. The scene continued repeatedly in her head. 'Ohgami, you stupid fool. What face can you show me tomorrow after this event?'

But then, a thought occurred to her. 'But I can't deny that he's really cute.' Maria's eyes widened at that. 'Oh, what the hell am I thinking! Go to sleep! You have a play to worry about.'

OoOoOoO

Early Morning.

"Goodbye, everyone. See you soon!" Kohran waved her hand to them. Ayame was waiting for her beside the car.

"Goodbye, Kohran. We'll miss you. Please come before the play starts. You too, Ayame-san," Sakura said.

"Jean Paul will miss you too."

"Be sure to memorize your lines, Miss Genius," Sumire said with a smile on her face.

"I will, Sumire-han," Kohran replied.

"Be sure to avoid those explosions," Kanna teased. "We really need the Duke in one piece you know."

"Right, I'll remember that," Kohran moved her eyeglasses to her nose. "Well, tell Taichou and Maria-han that I'll miss them. Goodbye, everyone!"

The assistant manager smiled at them as she opened the car door and entered. Kohran followed. Ayame has an uncertain feeling as to why Maria and Ohgami didn't appear on their departure. 'Oh, well, I'll hear their story when I get back.'

The car went on its way, leaving the Imperial Theater.

Kanna scratched her head. "Well, they're gone."

Iris held his teddy bear in front of her. "Iris wonders where Oniichan and Maria are."

Sakura wondered, too. It was pretty odd they didn't show up.

"With those two, we probably wouldn't find out for sure," Sumire said. "Perhaps they just need to rest after their private rehearsals late at night."

'Private rehearsals?' Sakura repeated mentally. 'It can't be.'

OoOoOoO

Ohgami's Bedroom

Ohgami was moaning, still asleep. "Maria..." He felt the pillows pressed against his lips. "Huh?" The sound of a car woke him from his slumber and he finally realized how late he was.

Ohgami quickly dressed. He swiftly ran downstairs only to bump into Maria who looked a little rushed herself. The events of last night resurfaced in their thoughts. They didn't speak out loud, but their eyes showed clearly what each wanted to say.

'You fool,' Maria said in her stare.

'I'm a fool,' Ohgami's eyes responded awkwardly.

Sumire was passing by and saw them. "Oh, so you finally decided to wake up. How nice for both you. How's your private rehearsal?"

Kanna, Sakura and Iris followed close by. Sakura in particular was drawn to the expression of uneasiness on both Maria's and Ohgami's faces. Something was very disturbing about that.

"What private rehearsal are you talking about?" Maria demanded coldly.

"You tell us. Why did you both sleep in so late that you missed seeing Ayame-san and Kohran off?"

"I lost track of the time while I was on night patrol," was Ohgami's excuse. He gave Maria a discreet glance, which did not go unnoticed.

Maria didn't seem to give a damn. "I am quite sorry about what happened this morning, but I don't think I have to explain my reasons to you." Maria immediately stalked off into the dining hall.

Sakura felt extreme anxiety in her heart. 'This moment is killing me. What did happen last night?'

OoOoOoO

Dining Hall.

Ohgami silently watched as Maria ate her breakfast. He was still holding his tray of food. Ohgami wanted to sit beside her and talk about last night. The event was truly unexpected and it was entirely his fault. He wanted to apologize but had no idea how to do so. Although uncertain, his feet started moving on their own, bringing him up to her.

Maria instantly brought her pistol up and trained it on him. "Don't you dare come any closer!"

Ohgami froze. 'Oh, man this is what I was afraid of.'

"M-maria. . . I-"

"Taichou, last night nearly killed my sanity."

Outside, Sakura had been about to pass by the door when she heard them talking. Taking care not to be seen, she snuck in closer and listened attentively. 'Now's my chance.'

"I know. I'm really sorry," was Ohgami's reply.

"What were you thinking at that time Ensign?" Maria frostily asked.

"I-I. . .will you please drop the gun down for a while. . . the trigger. . . you might accidentally. . . y'know."

There was a long silence before Ohgami finally said, "I'm really sorry... Something came over me and I couldn't stop myself."

"You're worse than Setsuna."

"Hey, was it really that bad? I didn't... mean it... that way." Ohgami couldn't even finish the last sentence without stammering. 'What do I have to say to make you forgive me?

"I'm not satisfied."

Ohgami heaved out a sigh almost surrendering to her. "Okay. You want the truth? Fine." He placed his tray on the table and purposely walked towards her. Maria brought her gun up again but Ohgami gently pushed it aside. "It's because you're beautiful and I like you. That's why. So," he said breathlessly. "shoot me now, if you like."

Sakura gasped at his words. Her heart felt as though it had shattered into a million pieces.

Maria was speechless again.

Taking a deep breath, Maria forced herself to relax. She turned her eyes to the floor... Maria didn't know whether to be angry or pleased at what he had just revealed. Ohgami, on the other hand, was relieved to see the tension leaving her.

Powerful silence dominated over them as their eyes conversed again.

Sakura quietly returned to her room, heartbroken and crying. 'Damn! Why do I deserve to hear this?'


	4. Act 4

ACT 4

OoOoOo

Afternoon. At the stage.

"How now, my love? Why is your cheek so pale? How chance the roses there do fade so fast?" Kanna said dramatically as she approached Sumire.

"Belike for want of rain, which I could well beteem them from the tempest of my eyes," Sumire replied, her right hand touching Kanna's opposite arm.

Kanna looked at the opposite direction. "Ay me! For aught that I could ever read, could ever hear by tale or history, the course of true love never did run smooth. But either it was different in blood-"

"Oh cross! Too high to be enthralled to low," Sumire exclaimed overflowing with emotions.

"Or else misgraffed in respect of years-"

"O spite! Too old to be engaged to young."

"Or else it stood upon the choice of friends-"

Sumire brought a hand up to her forehead. "O hell, to choose love by another's eyes!"

As Sumire and Kanna practiced, Sakura silently sat on a chair holding her scripts. But the raven-haired girl was not reading it. Her eyes were still swollen from crying.

'Why do I have so many tears? I wish that they would run out quickly so that I'll never cry again in anxiety.'

The scene for Lysander and Hermia to embrace came closer. Kanna looked awkward. "Oh, gentle Hermia, may I marry thee; and go to that place where the law cannot pursue us. If thou lovest me, then steal forth thy father's house tomorrow night. . ." Kanna locked her arms around Sumire.

"Aww, man, this is humiliating!" Kanna muttered.

"Shut up, you brute, and continue your lines!" Sumire snapped.

The red-haired woman rolled her eyes. "Okay. Okay."

Tears flowed down Sakura's cheeks and she quickly wiped them away with her hand.

"I will wait for thee. . .," Kanna continued.

Sumire leaned and gave all her weight to Kanna's arms. "My good Lysa—KANNA! I'm going to fall if you don't hold me tighter!

"Okay..." But the smaller woman had already lost her balance. Kanna tried to stop her but she, too, was caught off balance and they both fell to the floor. Kanna landed on top of Sumire.

Quite by accident, though no less shocking for it, Kanna found herself kissing the smaller woman.

Both their eyes wide open.

Both their hearts stopped at that moment. . . both had blushes crossing their cheeks.

Luckily no one was hurt by the fall.

It was not long before they pushed themselves away in opposite directions.

Still flushing.

Sumire gulped. Kanna felt sweat flowing down her face.

But then they heard a sobbing from a distance. They had almost forgotten that they were not alone. Both of them were alarmed and turned to Sakura's location.

'I hope she didn't notice!' Sumire and Kanna thought in unison.

Sakura was totally unaware of what had been happening to them. She was crying silently to herself, thinking about her feelings for Maria and also about Ohgami's actions to the Russian.

Her vision was so blurred by tears that she could not behold a thing from where she was sitting.

Kanna looked at Sumire, her gaze questioning. 'Did she see us or not?'

Sumire shook her head slowly. 'She doesn't appear to be paying attention!' her wide eyes seem to respond.

Sakura covered her face with her hands. Her sobs were much more distinct now. It seemed that crying must have been her talent after all.

'Ara! But why is she crying?' Sumire eyes were asking.

'How should I know?' Kanna gave her a bewildered expression.

Sakura felt the intense silence. She suddenly remembered that her turn was supposed to come next, after Kanna's and Sumire's embrace. She lifted her head and finally faced the two. She was surprised when she saw them on the floor staring at her. She wiped another tear before she spoke, "Ah. . . what happened to both of you?"

Kanna and Sumire sighed in relief before they got up on their knees.

OoOoOoO

Yoneda's office.

Ohgami opened the door and entered it. Maria followed close by.

"Ensign, this is the Manager's Office. Why the hell are we here?"

Ohgami closed the door behind her. "I guess this is the most private place around here," he answered.

Maria stared at him for a while. Various thoughts were flowing in her mind.

Ohgami gazed at the floor. He was completely out of words. 'There's only the two of us. This is the chance you've been waiting for. . .Confess to her NOW!'

"Ma-" His words were cut short by the Russian.

"Now listen, Ensign, if we are here to discuss important matters then that's fine with me, but if not, then it is nothing of significance and a waste of time. There are many things that need to be taken care of."

"Yes, I know that," Ohgami said smiling to himself then turned serious again. "But what I wanted to talk about here is the event a while ago and last night. . . "

Maria felt her own hands moving by itself and slapped his face. "Don't even think of me as a LOWLY woman! Playing with my feelings is like playing with DEATH itself."

Her hand left a red mark on Ohgami's face. He was surprised by her sudden attack. 'But a while ago, she was-'

His eyes depicted so much misery that Maria felt a little guilty about it.

"I'm sorry," she said in a rather low voice before she left the room.

OoOoOoO

When Maria entered the stage, she came across Sakura. As her eyes were red from tears once again, the girl in the pink kimono tried to hide her face from the blond. But, of course, she could not.

"Sakura?" she started. "You've been crying again. What happened to you?" Sakura didn't respond. Maria swiftly moved her eyes to Sumire, accusing her.

Sumire shook her head, indicating that she had nothing to do with it. Kanna seconded that by shaking her head too. The Russian felt slightly curious about their silence.

"Where is Iris?" Maria asked again after noticing that the French girl was nowhere in the area.

Sumire and Kanna shook their head once again at Maria's query.

"How I wish I have Iris' powers to understand you," Maria said.

OoOoOoO

Sakura set her gaze to the floor, unable to contain her emotions.

Maria turned her attention back to her. "Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes were still on the floor.

"Sakura," Maria repeated.

Still no response.

"SAKURA!" Maria held both her shoulder and shook her. "Now, look at me!"

Sakura remained stiff.

"Let's pretend. . ." Maria cupped the younger woman's chin firmly and lifted it to bring her closer. "Sakura, listen. Please look at me."

Sakura closed her eyes. Therefore, she completely missed seeing what about to happen next.

'I can feel her breath coming closer. What--?'

Sumire's and Kanna's eyes widened when the Russian woman tenderly enveloped the Japanese girl's lips with her own.

It was an electrifying moment for Sakura.

She opened her eyes slightly only to see up close the face of the blond woman she loved. The taste of her lips was sweet.

She closed her eyes again and responded to the kiss with one of her own. Sakura couldn't resist slipping her tongue inside Maria's mouth. It amazed the Russian how well she could kiss back. Their tongues met like wildfire. . . as their arms wrapped around each other, locking them in an embrace.

Sumire and Kanna stared at each other, blushing at the sight they were witnessing.

"Well, I guess we're not alone," Kanna said in a whisper.

"Baka! What we did is unintentional but this one is different," Sumire whispered back.

"Sure."

OoOoOoO

"EVERYONE!" Iris yelled from outside the stage.

Maria quickly broke the kiss and slowly released Sakura. "Iris. . ."

There was a new feeling blooming within Sakura after that moment. She felt like floating.

When Iris entered the room she raised two scripts on her hand. "Look!"

Kanna didn't get what the French girl was trying to tell them. "Yeah, that's a script alright."

Iris narrowed her eyes at her. "Iris knows that! But this is not only Iris' script, the other one is Kohran's!"

"What do you mean?" Sumire asked unable to catch up what she's saying.

Maria answered, "Kohran forgot her script."

"NO! That can't be, what will happen to us? We're all doomed!" Sumire said, sounding frantic.

Maria went to Iris and took Kohran's script from her. "I'll go and give it to her."

"No, I'll go," a voice from behind Iris interrupted. It was Ohgami.

"Ensign, your duty is to stay and protect this place."

"But we really both know that YOU can do it BETTER than I am."

"Taichou!"

"It would be safer if you remain here with the others."

"Don't make me slap you again . . . or, worse, shoot you!"

"Then do it!"

"I will!"

Iris can't bear them fight anymore, "Huuuuh! Why are you fighting? Iris hates fighting. . .You're making Iris really mad by fighting." The French girl began to glow as she called on her powers

Then, moments later. . .

"Uh-oh," Kanna uttered.

KABOOM

"I guess we're really not different from them are we?" Kanna said to Sumire, whose hair was also messed up. "Hey, do you need a volunteer around there?"

OoOoOoO

Night.

Sakura's bedroom.

Sakura was staring at her window, smiling.

Sakura's eyes twinkled like stars. She sighed in contentment as she recalled Maria's kiss. 'She kissed me.' A wider smile crossed her lips. 'I hope it's not going to be the last.'

She crawled into her bed and hugged her pillow. 'I hope I'm not dreaming. If I am, I don't ever want to wake up.'

Sakura closed her eyes and soon fell into a good night's sleep.

"Aishiteiru, Maria-san. Goodnight."


	5. Act 5

ACT 5

OoOoOoO

Early morning.

At the garden.

Maria squeezed the trigger.

BANG

"I charge thee, hence, and do not haunt me thus!" she exclaimed. That particular line was Demetrius, the character that she would portray in the play.

The bullet thudded into the tree. The birds flew off and went on separate ways.

She fired off another round, as if the tree were challenging her.

BANG

"I charge thee, hence, and do not haunt me thus!" she repeated. "Do I entice you? Do I speak you fair? Or rather do I not in plainest truth tell you I do not nor I cannot love you?"

BANG

"You do impeach your modesty too much to leave the city and commit yourself into the hands of one that loves you not, to trust the opportunity of night and the ill counsel of a desert place with rich worth of your virginity."

BANG

"HEY! Hey! Hey! What are you up to, making that kind of noise so early in the morning?" Kanna yelled from behind.

Maria lowered her pistol and didn't say anything.

Kanna frowned. "What's the matter with you?" She approached Maria, but the other quickly raised her free hand to stop her.

"I'm fine," Maria said curtly, and then left.

"That's sure nice of you," Kanna muttered and quickly chased the Russian. "I don't think shooting that tree is a 'fine' thing, either."

"Stop following me, Kanna," Maria said still not looking at the red-haired woman.

"I'll stop if you'll tell me what's bothering you," Kanna replied.

Maria stopped and holstered her gun. "It's none of your business."

"Don't tell me that. I know there's something going on between Ohgami and you. . . and also with Sakura."

Maria stiffened. "So what about it?"

"No, you tell me." Kanna sounded like Sumire. "I don't know what's going on with you for kissing HER, and then arguing intensely with HIM."

"I don't have to tell you anything about it."

Kanna suddenly grabbed Maria's left arm from behind. "Stop that cold behavior of yours. You're just hurting yourself and the others."

"Aren't you supposed to be delivering those scripts to Kohran?" Maria quickly changed the topic. Kanna had volunteered yesterday to take it to Hana-Yashiki.

"Don't turn to that matter. . . We're still talking about you," Kanna snapped.

"What about me?" Maria almost yelled.

"About your actions! Don't you know that you're confusing other people's feelings?"

Maria was quiet for a while. 'Am I?'

"So tell me what the real score is, Ohgami or Sakura?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because you're baffling everyone here!"

OoOoOoO

Hallway.

Sumire stifled a yawn while covering her mouth with her fan. 'The raven-haired girl looked very happy today,' she noticed as Sakura passed by.

'Ah, so it is true.' Sumire smirked.

"Good morning, Sakura-san," she greeted with a hint of tease.

Sakura was quite taken aback by her greeting. She didn't expect Sumire, of all people, to greet her like that.

"Ah. . . Good morning Sumire-san," she said back with a forced smile. 'What is she up to this time?'

Sumire stepped towards her and tilted her face forward. "So, how does it feel?"

Sakura blushed at her remark. "W-what do you mean?" she said pretending not to know.

"Don't give me that act. I know that you can still remember what happened yesterday," Sumire teased.

Sakura became embarrassed. "Ah. . . eh. . . well. . . it's a. . ."

"You really liked her, don't you?" Sumire said quite amused by the redness on Sakura's face.

"Y-yes...," Sakura admitted in a low, but clear, voice.

"I knew it!" Sumire exclaimed. "Now I get the reason why you're SO gloomy the other day. You're jealous of Ensign!"

"Haaahh?" Sakura didn't know how to react to that. "No, I'm not j-jealous. W-why would I be jealous?"

"Really? So what were you crying about yesterday?" Sumire raised her eyebrows.

'Oh damn! Why are you asking me such questions?' Sakura almost melted with shame.

OoOoOoO

Ohgami passed by the hallway and saw Sakura and Sumire talking. 'It seems like they are getting along now. Good for both of them. As for me, however...'

"Hi! Good morning," he greeted, minus his usual enthusiasm.

"Oh, good morning, Ensign," Sumire said, smirking. She glanced at Sakura meaningfully.

"G-good morning, Ohgami-san," Sakura said unable to look at him. 'You wolf! How could you do such a thing to Maria-san?' A frown covered her face.

Ohgami was alarmed by Sakura's unusual reaction. 'Is she mad at me? Why is she scowling? What have I done to her?'

Sumire hid her amused smile with her fan as she studied them. 'This is very fun to watch,' she giggled.

"I need to go. Excuse me," Sakura said coldly. She felt rather awkward with them there.

Ohgami was still confused and surprised after she left. "What's with her?" he asked Sumire.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" Sumire said. "Oh, it's so hot in here. I have to go outside for fresh air."

After Sumire left Ohgami scratched his head. 'Women are puzzles I can't solve.'

OoOoOoO

Entrance door.

Maria entered first, followed by Kanna.

"You haven't even answered my question!" the redhead declared.

"Kanna. . ." Maria was getting impatient.

"You're so unfair!"

"Derrmo! Should I tell you everything!"

Now the interrogation became an argument. "Look, this is all because you haven't told us ANYTHING at all!" Kanna yelled with her fists clenched. "And don't speak Russian here! We are in Japan."

Maria was stung by her remark. 'That's right. Nobody knows what I really feel.'

"I'm sorry, Kanna. I still don't have any answers for your questions," Maria said in a rather softer tone. "I didn't really mean to confuse everyone. . . as much as I did to myself."

Kanna's tension left after she heard those words from Maria. "It's a wonder how you handle them by yourself. Wouldn't it be much better if you shared it with someone?"

"I don't think I'm good at that sort of thing."

"You know there were times I wanted to punch you because of your snooty behavior." Kanna followed that with a smile. "But sometimes I'm even more tempted to kiss you.. and teach you a lesson you seem to have forgotten from the Revolution."

"Kanna!" Maria was bewildered.

With a wink she left the Russian more puzzled than before.

OoOoOoO

Dining Hall.

"Why the awful face, Sakura-san?" Sumire said from behind.

'Why is that witch following me?' Sakura exclaimed to herself. Aloud, she just responded, "I'm hungry."

"Silly girl, it's quite obvious that you're mad at him," Sumire said.

Sakura frowned and looked at the floor. 'SO what's the point of asking me if you already know the answers?'

"Don't worry. I didn't tell him about you and Maria. I don't think the thought has even occurred to him yet." Sumire began to hum a song in the play 'The Eve of Dame Camellia'.

Sakura's frown faded.

"Oh, a melodic skylark, a love song I'll always sing for you."

Sakura liked that song but she never had the chance to sing it. Sumire smiled at her and continued, "Because you're afraid of the night, a love song to you I'll always send."

She held Sakura's hands and led her into a dance. "Now tonight, you and I shall dance to satisfying love-"

Sakura felt a little vibe and continued the song, "Now tonight, let's embrace these warm memories together."

Sumire was pleased as led her to a waltz, "People made love live, so in this moment, Tonight as I hold you, the song will change to love. . ."

Now Sakura, "People make love live. . ."

"Lalalalaaaa…"

Kanna entered. She saw the two dancing and singing. 'Now what the hell is up with that?' She scratched her head. 'So these are the things that happen when the authorities are not around.'

The redhead sighed before she left the two still dancing.

OoOoOoOo

Author's note: Original Japanese lyrics of the song 'Hibari no Uta' is found in  'Derrmo and Blyad' are Russian curses.


	6. Act 6

ACT 6

OoOoOoO

Afternoon.

Maria went to the Secretarial Office she just had to drop of some paperwork. The Sannin Musume were still having their day-offs. For now, she just wanted to be alone in order to ponder and reflect.

There were several posters hanging on the walls. These were not to be found on sale in the gift shop. They were beautifully framed and were prettier than usual; most of them were highlights from every play.

Maria looked at them closely. A smile crossed her face. Her mind was filled with memories of some of the plays that were portrayed there.

A scene from 'Romeo and Juliet' Maria was holding Sumire almost bent for a kiss.

'That blond wig suits Sumire well,' she thought.

Another one was from the 'Saiyuuki Play' starring Kanna as Songoku.

'So, I wonder where Sumire got Kanna's nickname Ape Woman?' she chuckled.

'This one is from 'Love is a Diamond',' a romantic picture of Kanna and Sumire was displayed. 'It was a nice play,' Maria remarked to herself, 'and I never thought that those two would look good as a couple.'

When she turned her head, she saw her own picture in the 'Cinderella' poster. Maria had acted as Prince Charming while Sakura played Cinderella. They both looked good in that poster. It had been Sakura's first time playing a lead character. Maria could still remember the tense expression of the younger woman. She recalled how Sumire was ranting about having to play such a minor role. She kept on bugging Sakura over and over, claiming that she did not deserve her lead role.

'I guess I have to thank Sumire for pushing Sakura to the limits.'

Her eyes went to another poster which is an 'Ai Yue Ni' scene. Here, they had both played the lead roles again, she as a French soldier and Sakura as a maiden.

She looked handsome at that scene and could almost believe that Sakura was right about her. If she was a real man, she could attract many girls. But why would she think about such matters? Attracting others was not important to her.

She vowed long ago to despise love and admiration. Since that fateful day, that day when her first lover died. . . the day when her beloved captain died.

But why the hurt inside still deepened. Why won't it heal?

OoOoOoO

Ohgami saw the open door of the Secretarial Office. He decided to check it out since he knew that Tsubaki and Kasumi wouldn't be back until the end of the week.

He paused for a while after hearing a familiar voice from inside. . . singing.

"Because of love the heart aches. . . " she started in a low sad voice. "Because of love, there are lies."

Ohgami peeked in and saw Maria standing while staring out the window. The blond lady didn't notice him.

"I really don't want to forget you, so tonight I'll visit secretly to your balcony."

A tear fell from Maria's eyes but the Russian herself didn't notice it. She went on singing, "Because of love, people suffer. Because of love, people shed tears." Her voice cracked when several more tears fell from her eyes. She covered her face with her left hand and sobbed.

Ohgami was just silently watching her back. His heart was aching. He wanted to comfort her.

'But what if she. . . NO, I don't care if she's gonna shoot me on the spot.' Ohgami gathered his courage and walked silently towards Maria.

"M-maria. . .," Ohgami said, almost in a whisper. There was a brief moment of hesitation before he could touch her shoulder. Maria didn't stir. Her head was bowed as she cried, her face still partly hidden by her hand.

Ohgami took this chance to console her by wrapping his arms around her. Maria didn't reject him and she found herself crying on his shoulder. "T-Taichou...," she said with a sob.

"Yes, Maria?" Ohgami said softly while caressing her hair.

"Why did you leave me? Why?" she said repeatedly. "Don't you know how much I love you?"

Ohgami was confused with her words. "Leave? Why would I leave you? I'm right here."

Tears blurred her eyes. Maria felt as though she was in a dream . . .dream that she wanted to experience every night. "Taichou. . ." she raised her head .

Ohgami felt a hint of the sadness she was experiencing. "Maria. . ."

Their noses touched and within seconds they shared the same breath. Ohgami pressed his lips warmly to hers. All he wanted to do was this.

Maria touched his face and gave him a deeper kiss. Their tongues were practically melting with the fires of passion. Neither wanted to withdraw. Ohgami unconsciously led her to a couch nearby.

Their lips tasted every sweetness, every tear.

They never realized that it could feel this good

Maria was still in submissive mode. She fell first on the couch. . . their lips still locked.

Ohgami was on top of her moving his hands on her hair and hips.

Maria first broke the kiss to breathe. She slowly opened her eyes and finally realized that she was not dreaming. There was a look of surprise on her face when she saw Ohgami so close to her-NO! In fact, he was on TOP of her.

"T-Taichou?"

Ohgami was feeling a little uncertain now, seeing this completely different expression on her face. "Yes, Maria."

Maria quickly pushed him away and felt ashamed of their 'position'.

'Blyad! What the heck am I doing?' Maria scolded herself. She sat up right away and held her face. 'Tears?' she suddenly noticed.

Ohgami distanced himself from her. 'Is she alright?'

Maria wiped the tears from her eyes. 'Damnit! He saw me cry. I must have looked pathetic.'

Ohgami discerned a look of sad defeat crossing Maria's face and all he could say was, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" she said in a low voice.

"For kissing you. . . again."

Maria avoided his gaze. "No."

Ohgami was surprised by her response.

"I was a bit carried away. I should be the one to say sorry not you."

"You mean you're not angry at me?"

"No."

Ohgami slowly moved closer to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you."

"Then who is he?" Ohgami began to ask.

Maria set her eyes on him. "What do you mean?"

"The one you loved. . . the one who left you."

Maria's eyes widened. She balled her hands to a fist and. . .

'Derrmo! No! Why am I crying in front of him again?'

"No. . . ssshhhhh. . . I'm sorry. . . I didn't mean to make you cry," Ohgami whispered to her ear as she unconsciously leaned against his shoulders. Ohgami wrapped an arm around her to comfort her again.

'Why now? Why with him? Of all people, why Ohgami?' Maria said in her deepest thoughts. 'I feel naked in front of him right now! I feel so useless in this situation.'

Ohgami kissed her head while soothing her as if she were a child. 'Why Maria? Why did you choose to be so distant? Why won't you open up? You have me. . . I'm here to listen.'

OoOoOoO

Maria stood up to leave. "I'm sorry about this Taichou."

Ohgami was still sitting on the couch. "M-maria, please don't leave yet."

Maria had never heard this kind of nervousness from Ohgami's normally serious way of speaking. "Why is it?"

"I wanted to tell you something."

Maria swallowed. "Say it, Captain."

The silence seemed to stretch on for hours until Ohgami broke it.

"I love you."

Maria stared at his eyes shocked. "W-what?"

"I love you," Ohgami repeated. "I don't care if you'll love me in return or not. But what I wanted you to know is that I love you."

"Taichou. . . since when did you have feelings for me?"

"I can't remember. . . but every time when I'm with you, I feel something strange."

"Captain?"

Ohgami gave her a weak smile. "Maria, do you know how a man overcomes his anxiety?"

Maria shook her head.

"By looking and being close to the person whom he loved the most. . . in my case it's YOU," he said warmly.

"Stop teasing me, Taichou," Maria said that although she knew he wasn't.

"I like it when you're angry."

The honesty portrayed on his face was something Maria could not deny. He was really serious about her. How would she react on that?

OoOoOoO

"Why is this door opened? HEY!" A figure suddenly entered.

Maria and Ohgami turned their attention to the tall woman.

"Maria?" Kanna said first since she was the nearest. When she scanned the area she also saw Ohgami sitting on the couch. "Ah. . . chief?"

They both had the same grave expression on their faces.

'Am I party pooper or what?' Kanna said to herself. "Uh, I'm going to Hana-Yashiki. . . and well. . . Sorry for the disturbance."

When Kanna tried to close the door, Maria quickly stopped her. Kanna paused for a while studying her tear-streaked face. The Russian pushed her aside and went ahead by herself.

"That's weird," Kanna muttered.

"Excuse me, Kanna." Ohgami was now at the door, too.

"Sure, chief," Kanna said, giving way.

Ohgami followed Maria to her room.

Kanna cupped her chin and thought for a while. 'Hmm . . . those two are freaking me out. I wonder what happened.'


	7. Act 7

ACT 7

OoOoOoO

In front of Maria's door.

"Can you leave me for a while, Taichou?" Maria said her back facing Ohgami.

Ohgami nodded. "I understand." He turned around and left her.

The Russian never felt this kind of nervousness in her heart. 'Why is my heart beating so fast? I wanted to be angry with him. But there is something holding it back. What's wrong with me? Why am I like this?'

She touched the door knob and closed her eyes. 'You're weak, Maria! Just accept it! You can't pretend forever that you're strong!'

Maria couldn't believe what she thought about herself. 'Am I weak? Am I always pretending?'

Those words repeated like a recorder in her head.

Before she opened the door she yelled out a Russian curse and slammed the door shut.

THUD!

OoOoOoO

Iris heard the loud noise while she was going upstairs. "Yaah! What's that?" she asked Kanna when they met in the middle of the stairway.

"Well, who else can speak Russian here?" Kanna said.

"Maria?"

"Uh-huh. . . and I suggest you should not go there. It's for your safety." Kanna bent down to give Iris a narrow look.

"Kanna, don't scare Iris like that!"

Kanna shrugged. She straightened herself again and smiled at Iris. "Well, I'm going now. I have a mission to take this script to our friend in Hana-Yashiki." The red-haired wave her hand before leaving. "See ya."

OoOoOoO

Hours later, at the stage.

"Godspeed, fair Helena. Whither away?" It was Sumire. It was the start of Hermia and Helena's conversation.

Sakura responded quickly, "Call you me 'fair'? That 'fair' again unsay. Demetrius loves your fair. O HAPPY fair! Your eyes are lodestars and your tongue's sweet air more tunable than lark to shepherd's ear when wheat is green, when hawthorn buds appear." Her sad expression accentuated her words.

Sumire almost believe in her act. Her eyes widened.

Sakura continued. "Sickness is catching. O, were favor so! Yours would I catch, fair Hermia, ere I go. My ear should catch your voice, my eye your eye; my tongue should catch your tongue's sweet melody. Were the world mine, Demetrius being bated, the rest I'd give to be to you translated. O, TEACH me how you look and with what art YOU SWAY the motion of Demetrius' heart!"

Now Sumire was awed and almost forgot her lines. "Uh. . .Oh. . . I frown upon him, yet he loves me still." Sweat was covering her face. 'Why is she suddenly this good?'

"O, that your frowns would teach my smiles such skill!" Sakura declared, totally into her role as Helena.

"I give him curses, yet he gives me love."

"O, that my prayers could such affection move!"

'She got that one pretty right,' Sumire said to herself. "The more I hate, the more he follows me," she responded.

"The more I love the more he hated me."

"His folly, Helena, is no fault of mine."

"None but your beauty. Would that fault were mine!" Sakura said sadly.

She couldn't believe how impressed she was. 'How could a kiss change her like that?'

Sakura's eyes blinked. She was waiting for Sumire's response.

Sumire gave her a don't-forget-that-I'm-still-the-top-star-of-this-play face.

Sakura gave her a sheepish smile. 'Okay, why is she looking at me like that? Did I get it wrong?'

"Okay, my turn's over." Sumire excused herself to another place. 'What if she steals the spotlight? NO, I won't let that country mouse beat me!' she thought, almost paranoid.

Imaginary flames lit her up like a torch and laughed at herself crazily. 'Ohohoho! YES! Nobody can beat Sumire Kanzaki!'

Sakura looked a bit scared and distanced herself from the other woman. 'Ehh. . . What's wrong with her?'

Sakura turned the next page and next act was between Helena and Demetrius. A trace of blush crossed her cheeks.

OoOoOoO

Maria was silently sitting on a corner staring blankly at her script.

"Maria-san! Let's practice!" Sakura said eagerly, startling the Russian.

The Russian looked at her and studied the younger girl's face. 'She seems pretty happy,' she said to herself.

Sakura gave her a cheery smile. "Maria-san, are you ready?"

Maria blinked. "Uh. . . Oh, yes. That's right. Now where are we?"

Sakura found Maria's reaction cute. 'Maria-san's blinking her eyes?' She giggled.

'What is she chuckling about?' Maria asked herself. She smiled too despite that. 'How did she do that? She's making me smile although I felt miserable.'

Sakura pointed to the page in Maria's script and beamed at her again. This time it was Maria's turn to flush.

OoOoOoO

"Do I entice you? Do I speak you fair? Or rather do I not in plainest truth tell you I do not, nor I CANNOT LOVE YOU?" Maria said now standing beside Sakura.

Sakura replied, sounding hurt, "And even for that do I LOVE YOU the more. I am your spaniel, and, Demetrius, the more you beat me I will fawn on you. Use me but as your spaniel: spurn me, strike me, NEGLECT ME, lose me; only give me leave unworthy as I am to follow you. What worser place CAN I BEG in your love and yet a place of high respect with me than to be used as you use your dog?"

Maria stared at her for a moment. 'Is this really Sakura?'

The Russian turned the page and delivered the next response. "Tempt not too much the hatred of my spirit, for I am sick when I do look on thee."

"And I am sick WHEN I look NOT on you," Sakura said touching Maria's arms.

"You do impeach your modesty too much to leave the city and commit yourself into the hands of one that LOVES YOU NOT, to trust the opportunity of night and the ill counsel of a desert place with rich worth of your virginity," Maria said avoiding her eyes.

"Your virtue is my privilege. For that it is not night when I do see your face, therefore I think I am not in the night. Nor doth this wood lack worlds of company, for YOU, in my respect, are ALL THE WORLD. Then how can it be said I am alone when all the world is here to look on me?"

Maria looked at her again. "I'll run from thee and hide me in the brakes and leave thee to the mercy of wild beasts."

Sakura knelt before her. "The wildest hath NOT SUCH A HEART AS YOU. Run when you will. The story shall be changed: Apollo flies and Daphne holds the chase; the dove pursues the griffin; the mild hind makes speed to catch the tiger. Bootless speed when cowardice pursues and valor flies!"

OoOoOoO

"That was well delivered, Sakura. You have outdone yourself," Maria commented after the whole act was over. They sat down for a while.

Sakura blushed at the compliment. "This wouldn't have happened without your help."

Maria looked at the floor. "Is that so?"

Sakura leaned on Maria's shoulders and closed her eyes. 'It's because I love you. That is why things like this happened.'

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" Sakura responded not moving from her position.

"What did you feel after the kiss?" Maria asked.

'Why is she asking?' Sakura opened her eyes and met Maria's own.

The Russian gave her a serious face.

'Why Maria-san? Do you have doubts about it?' Sakura's thoughts were troubled. 'What did I feel? Why? What did you feel? Didn't we have the same feelings?' Her face fell, and she was unable to say a word.

Maria turned her gaze away. "Sometimes, we need to pretend and act in a certain way so that things can turn out well. But, in the end, we just can't keep pretending to be something we're not. I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm sorry for confusing you like that..."

Sakura felt as if the whole world was collapsing around her.

". . .Our life is a play. . . it's already scripted. It is something unchangeable," Maria continued.

"Then leave it as it is!" Sakura exclaimed. She hugged Maria tightly, afraid that the Russian would leave her. "I don't need you to pretend. I just LOVE you for who you are!"

"Sa-sakura?" Maria's eyes were shocked in disbelief. "But I thought you were-"

"NO! It was you! It was you whom I LOVE! No matter who you are. No matter if you're a girl! I love you, Maria-san! I LOVE YOU!"

Maria couldn't speak. It was as if the words were stuck in her throat.

Sakura lifted her head. Her eyes were now brimming with tears. She leaned closer.

The Russian was unable to move.

Sakura brought Maria in closer and kissed her. The green-eyed woman was unable to withdraw as the kiss went deeper.

'O, damn! What have I done to her?' Maria exclaimed to herself her eyes wide.

Sumire, who was there watching them, raised her eyebrows in confusion. 'Okay, is that part of the practice or is that the same as yesterday?"

OoOoOoO

"Iris, please don't drag me to the stage . . . I can walk by myself," Ohgami complained as the French girl pulled him by the hand.

"Iris wants to practice with Oniichan now!" the blue-eyed girl said.

"Okay. Okay. I know that, but you don't have to hurry me."

Iris looked at him a bit angrily. "Iris has to because we're already late! Right, Jean Paul?"

"Okay, you win." Ohgami suppressed a smile.

Iris entered the stage first but it shocked Ohgami when she yelled.

"NYAA!"

"What is it, Iris?" Ohgami quickly caught the view of Iris' attention. 'No, IT CAN'T BE!' Ohgami's jaw almost fell in disbelief.


	8. Act 8

ACT 8

OoOoOoO

At the stage.

Maria held Sakura away from her. The Russian studied her face for a while. She felt guilt stab her heart as she looked at the Japanese girl.

Sakura sobbed.

Maria opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't find the right words to say.

Maria gently wiped away the younger girl's tears and stood up. The Russian turned to face Sumire, who was pretending to be unaware of what was happening.

The blonde woman looked down pondering of what just happened. 'After Ohgami, now Sakura. . . Oh, hell! What kind of situation is this!'

After a while she heard Iris yell. Maria turned her face at the entrance.

"Nyaa!"

Ohgami followed close by. "What is it, Iris?" Then, he fell silent, shocked by what was in front of them: Robin's costume.

It was a hairy costume with an ugly mask. It looked heavy on the lower part because of the goat-like hips and tail. The outfit had just arrived that morning. The staff were unable to put it in the costume room because it won't fit the door, so they placed it backstage for the time being instead.

Maria's eyes were locked on Ohgami when he entered after Iris.

The Flower Division Captain looked away from the costume and caught Maria's gaze. He also noticed that Sakura was crying again. 'Sakura-kun... Maria... Is there something wrong?' he thought.

"That costume looks very ugly!" Iris whined. "Don't you think so, Oniichan?"

Ohgami was momentarily distracted by the French girl's complaint. "Ah. . . yes," he mumbled.

OoOoOoO

Sakura stood up from her place. "I LOVE YOU! Let the whole world know that!" she proclaimed loudly to Maria, oblivious to Ohgami's presence.

Maria's eyes widened at Sakura. She started to panic, afraid that someone might have heard her.

Ohgami's attention was caught by that. 'Wow, that was impressive of Sakura.'

Maria swiftly moved her head to see Ohgami's reaction. 'What will he think of this?'

Sumire had a better interpretation of his expression than Maria, though. 'Hmphf! Ensign is still thinking that they're practicing. Anyway, this is still fun to watch.' Sumire covered her mouth with her fan and smiled to herself.

Ohgami applauded Sakura for that line. "That was remarkable, Sakura-kun. Keep it up."

Sakura threw her attention to Ohgami. She was looking angrily at him.

'Okay, there's that face again. What did I say wrong this time?' Ohgami wondered, quite confused.

'He thought we were just rehearsing. Taichou, what would you say if you knew we weren't?' Maria said to herself.

'What a scene! AM I not lucky to witness this unusual event?' Sumire thought as her gaze swiveled from Ohgami to Maria and finally to Sakura.

Iris was still staring at the Robin costume. "This costume is very ugly. Iris HATES this!" her voice rang loudly over the stage.

All of their gazes were now set on Iris.

"Why are you looking at Iris like that?" the French girl asked defensively. "Don't you agree with me?"

OoOoOoO

Maria immediately stalked away from there without a word. 'This madness has to stop!' she vowed as she hurriedly left.

"Ah, Maria-san!" Sakura called out, but the Russian was already gone.

Sakura felt despair at Maria's sudden departure. She clenched her fist and faced Ohgami. "I hate you Ohgami Ichirou! I hate YOU!" she shouted furiously.

"Wh-what? What did I do?" Ohgami asked in a bewildered tone.

Sakura didn't say anymore as she raced after Maria.

Ohgami was still confused over what was happening. He looked to Sumire for some answers, but the brown-haired girl did an about face to avoid him. Ohgami felt that she was obviously hiding something. 'Oh, man. Why are they like this?'

He could only imagine Ayame saying, "Hang in there Ohgami."

"Yeah, but I don't know for how long," Ohgami said followed by a sigh.

OoOoOoO

Hallway.

Maria stopped when she heard a familiar sound.

It was the alarm! The enemies were attacking!

"Damn! What great timing..."

The Russian quickly ran to the Underground Command Room. . . cursing.

OoOoOoO

All of them except Sakura quickly changed in their uniform and raced towards the command room.

Maria was already there in her uniform checking the radar.

"What is their position?" Ohgami asked immediately when he came in.

"According to the radar two giant Wakijis are wreaking havoc in a rural area," Maria responded. She looked at Ohgami and to the others. The Russian noticed that Sakura was not present. "Where is Sakura?"

Sumire shrugged. "I thought she followed you."

Maria was a bit furious. 'Dammit! Not now, Sakura!'

"You say two giant Wakijis? How big are they?" Ohgami asked again.

Maria composed herself and checked the radar. "I don't know, Taichou. But it indicates here that they can destroy a single house in one blow."

"Is that all we have?" At Maria's nod, he said, "Okay. Sumire, Iris and I will engage the enemy. Tell Sakura to catch up with us."

' 'Sumire, Iris and I?' Hell, why am I being left behind?' Maria glared at him.

Ohgami knew what she meant by that deathly stare. "Maria," he started. "Remember that Ayame-san is not here to coordinate our attacks. I'm counting on you for that."

Maria looked him for a while before she nodded. "I understand, Taichou."

Ohgami turned to Iris and Sumire. "Okay, Imperial Floral Assault Group, MOVING OUT!"

OoOoOoO

The white, purple and gold Kohbu were now at the site of the attack. Several houses were damaged and there were people who were injured. They were obviously terrified.

"What a mess!" Sumire exclaimed. "Those Wakijis will pay for this."

"Okay, Maria, what's their location?" Ohgami asked.

Maria looked again at the radar. "Taichou, the signals indicate that they are still there."

"What! But-"

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Iris screamed.

"Iris!" Ohgami turned to the gold Kohbu in time to see it swiped away by an unseen force. "What is it! Iris, are you alright?"

"AAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" Sumire shrieked as her Kohbu was also bashed away. It crashed violently into a house nearby.

"What the heck was that!" Ohgami asked himself loudly. "Maria, we are being attacked by invisible enemies. Iris and Sumire are down!"

"What!"

OoOoOoO

'Dammit! What the hell are we supposed to do?' Maria balled her fists in frustration. She heard footsteps approaching and when the Russian turned, she saw Sakura.

Sakura was looking at the floor, clearly avoiding Maria's gaze.

"What have you been doing all this time!" Maria yelled. "Don't you know that Teito is under attack this very moment? Get to your Kohbu and move out!"

Sakura morosely entered her kohbu and moved out without saying a word.

Maria turned back to the monitor. "Taichou, Sakura is on the way."

"Good," Ohgami replied.

"But I doubt she'll be very cooperative," Maria said in a low voice.

OoOoOoO

The pink Kohbu now stood in the devastated area. Ohgami quickly turned to her. "Sakura-kun, be careful! The enemy might attack from nowhere. You must stay alert."

Sakura didn't seem to hear him and it almost seemed as if she was actually strolling. She was startled when a strong force suddenly knocked her back. Her Kohbu tumbled and hit the ground.

"Damn! I'll get you for that!" Sakura said angrily. Her Kohbu quickly regained its position and drew her sword. "Come face me, you coward!"

Again, a strong force whacked Sakura's side making her lose the sword. "AAAAAHHHH!" Then another strike followed and completely damaged the right arm of Sakura's Kohbu.

"SAKURA!" Maria and Ohgami said in unison.

Ohgami ran towards Sakura, hoping to help her against the invisible enemy. However, he was at a disadvantage and was smashed down.

"TAICHOU!" Maria yelled from the monitor.

OoOoOoO

"Ugghhh. . . "Ohgami felt something crawling down his head. He touched it and stared at the red liquid on his hand. "Oh, hell. I'm truly a mess!" He turned to the monitor. "Maria, are you still there?"

There was no response.

"Maria!" he called out again.

'Oh, damn! Even the communication lines are busted!' Ohgami moved his Kohbu to make it stand when Sakura's voice caught his attention.

"MARIA!" Sakura exclaimed.

Ohgami was surprised when a black Kohbu stood in front of them.

"I'll handle this, Taichou," Maria said coldly.


	9. Act 9

ACT 9

OoOoOoO

"Maria, what the hell are you doing here!" Ohgami exclaimed at the black Kohbu.

The black Kohbu just faced him and raised its gun above their heads. Maria fired a shot that had been infused with her spiritual powers. The freezing bullet struck the enemy and began to encase it in ice.

As the ice covered its body, the Wakiji began to lose its ability to become invisible. As was expected it was really huge, about four to five times the size of the Kohbu.

Ohgami's eyes widened at the size of the creature. 'Man, it's a miracle that I'm still alive after getting hit by that thing.'

"Taichou! Get your sword and slash him now!" Maria shouted.

Ohgami understood what she meant and pulled his two swords.

The Wakiji tried to get out of its cold state but it was too late and the white Kohbu sliced it in two.

"YAAAAAAAhhhh!"

KABOOM!

When Ohgami landed, steam puffed under the Kohbu's knees. 'Oh, great. My Kohbu has worn out!'

OoOoOoO

Sakura's location.

'Oh, dammit. Ohgami is getting all the points!' Sakura said to herself as she tried to move her Kohbu. Her Kohbu's right arm was already paralyzed and she was not even left handed!

'But anything's better than not trying!' With that thought, she took up the sword in her Kohbu's left hand. 'Gotcha!'

OoOoOoO

"There's still one more!" Maria yelled.

"I know, but we can't see them!" Ohgami said. "Anyway, how did you do that?" he asked.

"Lucky guess," Maria replied in a monotonous voice.

Ohgami winced. 'We'll still need more than luck to fight our way out.'

There was silence as they waited for the enemy's next move.

Ohgami could feel blood and sweat flowing down his face. 'Aw, damn!' He wiped it irritably.

"Taichou, I'll try to fire again!" Maria finally broke the silence. 'I hope my luck serves me well,' Maria said to herself.

She raised the gun again.

. . .to the left.

No, no, to the right.

Higher, above your head. Don't you know the size of that thing?

No, what if it sees your move?

'Dammit, where?' Maria cursed to herself in frustration. She wasn't sure where to aim.

OoOoOoO

Sakura closed her eyes and started to focus her power into the sword. 'Yes, concentrate Sakura. That's the key. You don't need eyes to see the enemy. You can see them with your heart!'

"Sakura, make your father proud. Make the Flower Division proud," she recalled Maria telling her.

'I will, Maria-san! I will make YOU proud of me!'

OoOoOoO

Maria maneuvered her Kohbu as silently as she could while listening for any suspicious noise. The Russian kept some power focused in her gun, ready to fire the moment the enemy revealed its position.

"I know you're near, so come out and face me, sucker," the Russian muttered under her breath.

'Damn, this is making me nervous,' Ohgami said to himself as he watched Maria's Kohbu move from one spot to another. 'I can't support her in my state.'

OoOoOoO

Sakura saw it in her mind as her Kohbu began to glow pink. 'I see you! I see you, YOU giant EVIL monster!' She gripped the sword tightly as she charged it with more energy.

"HAJA-KENSEI OUKA-HOUSHIN!" she yelled out loud as she released the power from her sword.

"SAKURA-KUN! NOO!" Ohgami yelled.

BOOM

The force hit the Wakiji without fail, but it went beyond and also struck Maria's Kohbu, which had been standing just beside it.

"AAAAaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Horror painted Sakura's face at the sound of that cry and she opened her eyes. "NOO! Maria-san!"

OoOoOoO

"Uggghh. . . my head hurts. What happened?" Sumire asked herself. She had landed heavily on a house but luckily no one was hurt. Her Kohbu was in bad condition. She couldn't move it.

The Gold Kohbu stood beside her and pointed to Ohgami's place. "Look!" Iris said.

Sumire turned her Kohbu's camera to where Iris was pointing at. She saw the Pink Kohbu with a destroyed arm, a kneeling White Kohbu and . . . a damaged Black Kohbu.

Sumire winced. 'Black Kohbu? Wait a minute, did Maria-?'

"Iris will check them," Iris said.

"Where's the enemy?" Sumire asked but the French girl was already preoccupied with her Oniichan's situation.

Sumire soon found the answers out by herself. From here, she saw two destroyed giant Wakijis on the ground. One had been frozen and cut in two and the other had been hit by a strong force... which had evidently hit Maria's Kohbu as well.

'That ice must have been Maria-san's doing... but what happened to the other Wakiji?' Sumire wondered.

Sumire noticed that Ohgami was out of his psycheon armor and was trying to open the hatch of Maria's Kohbu. 'Ensign looks bloodied... and the damage on Maria-san's Kohbu looks very serious,' she thought.

The brown-haired woman left her Kohbu and walked quickly towards them. 'I wonder what really happened.'

OoOoOoO

Up close, the damage to the Black Kohbu looked even more considerable. 'Wait a minute. . . I know THIS kind of attack!'

'Don't tell me that Sakura-?' Sumire widened her eyes and turned to the Pink Kohbu. Sakura's Kohbu stood there unable to move.

"ONIICHAN, He's hurt!" Iris yelled when she saw blood covering Ohgami's forehead.

The French girl quickly opened her Kohbu's hatch and ran to Ohgami. "Oniichan, you're hurt. . . and Maria!"

Ohgami turned to Iris. "I'm alright, Iris. " He resumed quickly to Maria's Kohbu and tried to unlock it. His face was full of worry. "I doubt Maria is. . ."

The French girl jumped out and tried to help Ohgami. "Oniichan, let me do it!"

In the blink of an eye, the Black Kohbu's hatch opened at Iris' psycho-kinetic command.

"Thank you, Iris," Ohgami replied and quickly turned to the unconscious Maria. 'Oh, shit. She looks awfully hurt.'

"Aaaahh! What happened to Maria?" Iris asked worriedly when she saw Maria's bloody condition.

"Get help, quick!" Ohgami commanded.

"Right away, Ensign," Sumire responded as she headed back to the Imperial Theater.

Ohgami turned to look at the motionless Pink Kohbu. 'Sakura-kun, how could you make such a reckless move?'

OoOoOoO

'What have I done?' Sakura asked herself repeatedly, still shocked. 'This is not what I wanted to happen! Why? Why? Why? How could it have turned out this way?'

She held her head in disbelief. "This is just a dream! This is just a nightmare."

Her eyes moved again to the monitor and she knew that what she was seeing was not a dream. Ohgami lifted an unconscious Maria out of her Kohbu.

Sakura saw what damage she did to her beloved. It hurt her more than ever.

"NOO!" the Japanese girl screamed. "MARIA-SAN!"

OoOoOoO

Same day at Hana-Yashiki Branch.

Kohran's Laboratory.

"Nuh-uh! If you're thinking of making me try that, then you've got the wrong idea!" Kanna said, avoiding the device Kohran was holding out to her. The device looked like a small box with a screen on one side.

"Ahh, Kanna-han. Don't be such a bad sport. This won't explode, trust me," Kohran said smiling. "This is called an Emotion Box. You just place your finger here . . ." Kohran pointed at the small hole in her invention. "Then see what color will appear."

"So what will happen then?" Kanna asked.

Kohran cheerfully smiled. "Just watch." The Chinese girl place her finger in the black box then green color appeared on the other side of the box.

Kanna raised an eyebrow. "Okay, it's green. What does that mean?"

"Green means happiness! And that's what I'm feeling now. See? Why don't you try it?" Kohran suggested still smiling.

Kanna was still having doubts about it but since it didn't explode she might as well give it a try. "Okay." She placed her finger in the hole and PURPLE color appeared on the box's screen.

Kohran narrowed her eyes at the color.

'Okay, what does that mean?' Kanna sweatdropped.

Kohran propped her glasses up higher and looked suspiciously at Kanna.

Kanna gulped. That color had just reminded the martial artist of someone in particular.

The box's screen changed color again. Now it was orange.

Kohran chuckled at Kanna's scared reaction. "Gotcha! Hahahahahaaaa!"

The red-haired woman took her finger away and crossed her arms. "Okay, what's the point of making fun of me?"

"Kanna-han, you're pretty scared! Why? Hahahahahaaaa," Kohran continued laughing.

"What does it mean anyway?" Kanna said quite annoyed.

When Kohran caught her breath from all that laughing, she replied, "Orange means nervousness or fear while purple means doubts and uncertainty."

Kanna held her balled hand to her face and coughed. 'I thought it meant something else besides the color.'

"Ahhh! You're blushing!" Kohran teased.

Kanna looked away.. "Nah, stop teasing me."

OoOoOoO

Kanna left the Chinese girl alone in her room along with her crazy inventions. She decided to check with Ayame for a short while before finally leaving the place, after all her mission was already accomplished.

"WHAT!" Ayame's familiar's voice startled Kanna before she could knock on the door.

"What do you mean Sakura did it? She miscalculated? Okay, I'll be there with the others," Ayame said before putting the phone down.

When the assistant manager opened the door she found Kanna looking at her worriedly.

"Ayame, what happened?"

Ayame gave the tall woman a grave expression before she told her the news. "Maria was badly hurt in a skirmish. And it seems that Sakura was responsible for it."

"Wait a second. Are you sure it was Sakura?"

Ayame slowly nodded with a grim face.


	10. Act 10

ACT 10

OoOoOoO

A man with a bandaged head quickly stood up from his seat when the ICU room door opened.

"What's her condition?" Ohgami asked Ayame after she closed the door behind her.

The young major gave him a weak smile. "She is fine now."

Ohgami felt relieved to hear those words. He hadn't had much sleep for the two days after the incident took place.

"Everything is going to be alright now . . . except the play that is. It will be postponed for a month," Ayame said.

"Do you mean Maria will be fit enough to perform after a month?" Ohgami asked eagerly, excited to see Maria out of the ICU and yelling her wits out. Ohgami missed her so much. 'I hope she'll get well soon.'

Ayame looked down on the floor. "I don't know about that."

"C-can I see her? Can I talk to her?" he sounded like as if Maria is going to have their first child.

Ayame slowly shook her head. "Not this time, Ohgami." Her glum face gave Ohgami much to worry about.

"Can you tell me when?" he asked in a low voice.

Ayame stared on the ground first before she spoke. "You can see her but not this time. I don't know when she's going to wake up either."

"But you said a while ago that she is going to be fine."

"Yes, but I didn't say that she can perform after a month. She still needs rest and medication. What I wanted to tell you earlier is that her life is now out of peril."

Ohgami felt his lips tremble. 'What do you mean out of peril? Do you mean that she nearly died in that incident?'

The assistant manager couldn't deny the look of his scared face. 'He's very afraid he might lose her,' she thought with concern.

"I have to go now . . . and Ohgami please have your rest. I think you're too tired yourself," Ayame just said before she tapped his shoulder and left.

Ohgami bowed his head down and whispered her name faintly. "Maria."

OoOoOoO

At the Imperial Garden.

"YAAAAAAAHHH!" Sakura screamed as she wave her sword again. The young maiden swung her sword into the air, slashing at an imaginary enemy.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYAAAAHHH!" She yelled again out of anger.

. . .out of pain. . .

. . .out of guilt. . .

She yelled for Maria. . .

. . . she cried for her. . .

. . . to live. . .

Tears would not cease falling from her swollen eyes. Pain. . . had not left her broken heart.

She donned her sword everyday until she got tired of practicing... until all of her energy had worn out... until it seemed she would die doing it.

Two of the Flower Division members were inside the theater watching her through the window from above.

"What is she trying to do? Is she going to slice leaves and petals there for her entire life?" Sumire asked quite tired of watching the raven-haired girl. "And what does she think she's going to achieve by doing that?"

"She hasn't eaten since yesterday, too. I think she's punishing herself for committing that grave mistake," Kanna replied in a worried tone. 'That girl must have suffered a lot,' she thought.

"IIIYAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sakura exclaimed again.

"Can anyone stop her from yelling? She's breaking my eardrums!" Sumire complained while covering her ears.

Sakura's sword got stuck on the tree after that comment. "DAMMIT!" the girl in pink kimono cursed as she tried to pull it out of the tree.

"Oi, the tree heard you," Kanna turned to Sumire.

"Very funny, Kanna-san," Sumire said back.

The red-haired woman turned around to leave. 'I wonder how Maria is doing.'

"Hey, where are you going?" Sumire asked.

"Ay, just checking some things."

OoOoOoO

Sakura managed to pull out her sword and landed on her butt. It hurt her but nevertheless she didn't mind it. . . because the hurt inside her heart was much more severe.

The raven-haired girl stared at the wound she made on the tree. The long scar that was etched there looked as deep as the one in her heart. She stood beside the tree and leaned on it. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to. Please forgive me. . . please forgive me," she said while her voice cracked.

"Sakura. . ." Sakura could hear Maria speaking. ". . .Our life is a play. . . it's already scripted. It is something unchangeable."

Sakura sobbed and placed her hands on her face, neglecting her sword. "Maria-san . . . if our life is a play, I want you to be by my side. . .we can be the writers . . . we'll make a story. . . a good one. . . and . . . and . . . we'll be the actors in our own play. . . and in this play. . ."

There was so much pain within her that she felt as though she were about to explode. "... I wanted to share my feelings with you. How I wanted to tell you that I loved you. How I longed to be in your company... How I needed you every moment. How incomplete I am without you.

"I didn't mean you any harm. I just wanted to be with you. Why can't the heaven grant that? Am I wrong? Am I cursed? Why can't we be together FOR REAL!

"If you die because of me, then may the gods take me now with you." She turned to the sky, "Do you hear me? Take me with her!"

OoOoOoO

Along the hallway.

"Is her condition serious?" the red-haired woman asked.

Ohgami took a while before he answered. "I don't know. Even though Ayame-san said that she was going to be fine, we're still not allowed to see Maria, for some reason."

"I see." Kanna studied the expression on his face. She felt that something was weighing heavily on his mind. He was not even looking at her in the eye. "Um, chief?" She began to ask.

He was just silent.

"Are you angry at Sakura?"

Ohgami finally stirred to attention by that. "What makes you say that?"

Kanna looked away to one side. "Well, ever since that incident you haven't even talked to her."

"She hasn't spoken to me, either," he added quickly.

Kanna faced him again, "Chief, I guess it's about time you talked to her. Because she's killing herself every moment and I think we don't need any more casualties than what we have now."

"I don't think that's a wise idea, Kanna." He finally turned to her direction. "Sakura is angry with me. She's avoiding me, and I don't know why."

Kanna thought for a while. 'Oh, stupid Kanna! How could you forget about that? Sakura loves Maria and Ohgami also loves Maria! Isn't that an obvious reason?'

"Oh, I see," was all she said.

Ohgami somehow managed to give her a weak smile. "Don't worry. If I have a chance . . . I'll talk to her."

He excused himself and went to his room.

Kanna held her head. 'Oh, man. That's just what we need to make it worse!' the redhead sighed to herself and went to the dining room. 'The only one who could talk to Sakura right now is Maria. And she's just not available. . . and your sending Ohgami to talk to her. Geez, what a great idea.'

OoOoOoO

Back at the garden.

"I love you. . . AM I wrong to love you?" Sakura said as she touched the surface of the tree and felt the rough edges of the branch. She cried on it mournfully, as if it was going to die. When her hands traveled on the other side she felt something cold stuck beneath a small hole. She pulled it out and held it with her fingers.

She stared at it for a while, studying it.

It was a bullet.

Sakura knew only one person who used a gun with this kind of bullet.

Maria Tachibana.

She turned her attention back to the tree and found more bullets stuck in it. She pulled them out one by one while questioning herself. 'Are you angry, Maria? Do you hate me for what I did? Do you love Ohgami? Am I nothing to you?' She leaned against tree and held the bullets against her bosom. 'Then shoot me now, Maria. Shoot me now. I am more than willing to die in your arms than to see you suffer because of me.'

OoOoOoO

'Look at that country girl.' Sumire muttered to herself. 'A moment ago she was shouting like a mad dog but now she's fully adoring the beauty of that tree. I wonder if she's still sane. Maybe she really needs to eat. She's getting weirder and weirder by the moment.'

Sumire looked at her in a concerned manner. She had been observing her since the Wakaji incident. There were times when she could not stand Sakura's naïveté and clumsiness, but not this time. The brown-haired girl couldn't understand her own actions, though. Why did she feel the urge to comfort her?

'Hm? Why am I worried about her all of a sudden?'

The brown-haired girl yawned as she headed for the dining room. 'Oh, my, maybe I need more beauty sleep.' She stifled again a yawn after she thought of it.

'I wonder if she can get through this.'

OoOoOoO

Dining Room.

Kanna was circling the edges of her empty bowl with her fingers. She was looking at the ceiling while her other hand was supporting her cheek on the table.

Sumire just finished eating and looked at the red-haired woman.

This might have been one of the rare cases that they were quiet for a long time together.

Kanna sighed and when she noticed Sumire staring at her she was a bit surprised. "What? Is there something wrong with my face?"

Sumire didn't seem to hear the tall woman's remark. "Have you ever felt deeply depressed?" she began to ask.

"Uh." Kanna was a bit confused by the way Sumire was acting around her. "I think so...," she said, unsure.

"When?" Sumire asked.

"When?" Kanna repeated.

Sumire was waiting for her answer. Kanna felt sweat falling down her tanned face. 'Why the hell is she asking about such matters?'

"I'm asking you. I demand an answer," Sumire said her eyes still fixed on her.

"When. . ." Kanna looked on the table. "When my father was killed. You can still remember that do you?"

Sumire now felt uneasy. She should not have even asked that question in the first place. "Umm, I'm sorry," she said in a weak voice.

She could still remember it clearly. That was when she heard Kanna arguing with Yoneda in his office. It was the day Kanna had left the Flower Division for a while to avenge her father.

Kanna gave her a smile. "You don't need to apologize. By the way why do you ask all of the sudden?"

"I was just thinking about Sa-" She stopped before she blurted out the country girl's name. "Never mind." She picked up her tray and went away.

Kanna watched her as she move out of the Dining Hall. 'There were times I couldn't stand your bitchy behavior but there were also times you surprise me . . . and for that reason I admire you. . .' Kanna's eyes narrowed. 'HEY, why am I thinking like that?'


	11. Act 11

ACT 11

OoOoOoO

ICU room.

The Blond Russian opened her eyes slowly. The whisper of birds and crickets filled the room. It was almost summer and the temperature had been gradually rising.

It was totally different from Russia. The cold barren place of war and blood. . . where there was gunfire, the screams of people and death.

Yes. Death.

Maria winced and looked around. This place looked like a hospital. The white curtains, bedsheets . . . How it awfully reminded her of the white snow in Siberia.

She knew she was still inside the Imperial Theater. . . specifically, inside the Intensive Care Unit.

'Blood?' It was the word that always popped into her head whenever she stared at her bandaged arms. How those red stains remind her of things she wanted to forget.

She tried to sit up but pain was traveling throughout her. Her body stiffened a bit at her attempt before she fell back on the bed. 'Ouch.' Her eyes widened. 'That hurts like hell.'

She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

Helplessness, one of the things she hated most.

It was not hard for her to figure out her current situation. She knew she had almost met her end...and it had not been the first time that had happened.

'What a lucky shit you are Maria.' She almost let out an insane chuckle at that thought.

Maria's eyes turned to the direction of the door which was on her right. Ayame had been here a moment ago. She was surprised at first for she knew that the brown-haired lady was supposed to be at Hana-Yashiki. . . 'So she was informed . . . What luck to be seen in this state.'

They talked for a long while. As usual, there were so many things Maria could not hide from Ayame... especially personal matters.

'Mind reader,' the Russian thought. 'How did she know about--'

Maria's green eyes rolled. 'It must be Kanna. She really doesn't know when to shut up.'

She stared out the window as the sun shone through the room. 'But how did I end up here?' asked herself again even though she already knew the answer. Well, not entirely.

/Flashback./

"Maria, you're finally awake. Thank heavens!" Ayame greeted her with a warm smile.

"A-ayame-san? W-what are you doing here? Where am I?" Maria began to ask. She felt stinging pain running down her limbs and torso. 'Ouch! What was that!'

Her green eyes scanned her surroundings and she finally concluded that she was in the ICU. 'How on earth. . .'

"It's going to be fine now. You survived the operation," Ayame said in an assuring voice. Her face was painted with concern.

Maria was a bit warmed by her motherly approach and blushed under her pale cheeks. "Um. . . Ayame-san. What-" The Russian turned away, avoiding Ayame's eyes. "What happened?"

Ayame was silent for a while.

"Did Taichou and the others succeed?" Maria continued. She was still thinking of their last battle.

"Maria, do you remember anything about the fight?" Ayame asked.

"No," she replied in a low voice. "The last thing I remember was an explosion."

Ayame paused again. She took a deep breath before she answered. "Yes, there was an explosion and you had been caught in it. Your Kohbu was heavily damaged and you were hurt badly. Even so, it's a wonder that you've managed to escape more serious injuries. The doctor says that you're healing quickly now. And-"

"So what happened to the rest?" her voice sounded like commanding someone in a battlefield.

Ayame studied Maria for a while. 'Maria, how could you not care for your own life?'

"Ayame-san, what happened?" the Russian repeated.

"They are all fine," she finally replied. "Yes, they succeeded, and Sakura... She..." Ayame was unable to continue. It was a good thing that Maria wasn't looking at her at the moment or she would have seen her sad and disturbed expression.

"Sakura managed to defeat the last Wakiji. Am I correct?" Maria concluded. The Russian knew from the start that Sakura was their ace in the hole. Maria smiled at that. 'I knew that girl could do it. At first, I had doubts, but...'

"Yes, she did it," Ayame said, her tone devoid of emotion. 'How can I tell her that Sakura was responsible for destroying her unit... and for almost killing her?'

Maria closed her eyes. "I'm glad."

'I didn't know she trusted Sakura that much,' Ayame thought. 'But then again, how will she handle the situation between Ohgami and Sakura?'

There was long silence. Ayame was surprised to find herself with nothing to say.

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone," the Russian said suddenly. "This injury is just the result of my disobedience to my superior. It is entirely my fault. I shall accept any punishment wholeheartedly."

Ayame shook her head. "No, Maria. What you've been through is enough."

"But I disobeyed Taichou's orders and left the command room."

"If you hadn't done that, he wouldn't have been here to watch over you for two days," Ayame said.

"For two days?" Maria was shocked at that. 'He did that for two days? What a foolish thing to do, Ichirou.'

"He was very sorry that he couldn't protect you when you needed him the most." Ayame could clearly remember the sight of Ohgami lying beside the Russian. . . crying. Ayame knew what the young man felt for Maria but it was quite a surprise for her when he actually-

"He told me everything."

Maria finally looked at Ayame. The older woman was unsure if the Russian was shocked, afraid, or worried. "I know that this is a personal matter, but. . . do you also love him?"

'Love him?' Ayame's words repeated on Maria's head. 'Did I ever love? Did I ever love after the revolution?'

"I can't answer that question right now, Ayame-san," was her cold reply.

"It's obvious that you're feeling confused over it. Is it because of her?"

' 'Her'? Does that mean that she also knows about Sakura?' Maria looked at the brown-haired lady with a shocked face. "How did- What do you know about Sakura and-?"

"Oh-so it's true." Ayame was stunned to hear Maria say that. "Maria, you are harboring feelings for Sakura. Is it not?"

"What are you talking about?" Maria began to be defensive.

'It is not that hard to figure out,' Ayame told herself. 'Being in an all girls theater group, I should have expected things like this to happen.'

Maria felt defeated again. 'Did I? Did I care for her?' Though she faced so many battles in her life, this war of hearts was one she could not see herself winning, no matter how hard she tried.

Ayame watched Maria's expression and felt slightly guilty. She knew she was just putting pressure on the Russian by talking to her about such matters now. "I'm sorry for bringing that up. I'll go and tell the others about-"

"Wait- Ayame-san," Maria cut in.

"What is it, Maria?"

"Please. Don't tell them that I'm . . . awake. I need to be alone for now," Maria said in a low, weak voice.

"But that would worry them more, don't you think so?"

"Tell them I'm alright. I just need this space for now. Please."

Ayame saw the pleading green eyes of the Russian and felt the emotion behind them as she touched Maria's hand.

She gave Maria a weak smile. "I understand."

"Thank you."

Ayame patted Maria's hand. "The 'Midsummer' play will have to be postponed for the time being. For now, we will put up another play that won't involve you. Just be ready for when it will be rescheduled again."

"I will be."

"I know that." Ayame smiled again before opening the door. "You're a strong woman."

/End of Flashback./

Maria can still feel the warmth of Ayame's touch on her right hand. Again, as she looked at her hand, memories from the past comes back to haunt her.

'How many times in my life has this kind of event happened to me? And yet I still live,' Maria told herself.

There was an old scar left on that right hand of hers that reminded her of so many things. Painful things, to be exact. 'How many times do I have to keep thinking back to that?' Maria scolded herself.

'Because you still love him . . .' she responded to herself. 'He's already dead but you still love him.'

Maria's heart ached.

"Taichou . . ."

Her green eyes glistened with tears. Her right hand was clenched again into a fist. 'Why can't I forget you?'

Tears fell down the side of her face. She closed her eyes, waiting for an answer.

OoOoOoO

"I wanted to tell you something," a voice said.

"Say it," Maria responded.

"I love you."

"W-what?" She was shocked.

"I love you," the voice repeated. "I don't care if you'll love me in return or not. But what I wanted you to know is that I love you."

"Who are you?" Maria asked.

"Then leave it as it is!" the voice exclaimed. "I don't need you to pretend. I just LOVE you for who you are!"

"WHAT!"

"NO! It was you! It was you whom I LOVE! No matter who you are. No matter if you're a girl! I love you, Maria-san! I LOVE YOU!"

Maria quickly opened her eyes.

Sweat covered her face. It was because of the humid weather . . . wasn't it?

It was already dark outside. She must have been dreaming those voices. Unlike her usual dreams, it was not a nightmare. It was still a strange dream, though, because there were no images, only voices.

She was not scared by the dream. . . but she had been woken from sleep by confusion.

Confusion. Yet another of the things she hated most.


	12. Act 12

ACT 12

OoOoOoO

Dining Hall. Evening.

Sumire slammed her hands on the tabletop. "I can't take this any longer!" she declared.

The meat fell off Kanna's chopstick before it reached her mouth. "Huh!" The larger woman was surprised.

Kohran and Iris were also startled. They both stared at Sumire who was now standing. All of them could clearly see that she was angry.

"I'm going to get her!" Sumire exclaimed and quickly raced away from the hall.

"Hey! Hey! Where are you going?" Kanna said her hand outstretched in Sumire's direction. But to her dismay, the smaller woman didn't bother to answer and was soon gone.

Kohran and Iris exchange glances.

OoOoOoO

'What's with this? Why am I doing this?' Sumire trembled. She gritted her teeth in frustration. She was on her way to get her naginata. It has been a while since her last spar.

'That girl is always pushing me,' she said to herself loudly.

Unknowingly, Kanna followed her. The curious redhead wanted to know why she was mad.

'Where is she going with that?' the redhead wondered after she caught a glimpse of Sumire with her weapon in hand. 'I hope it's not what I'm thinking.'

OoOoOoO

Garden.

Sakura stood beside the tree. Her tears had stopped but her heart was still crying.

'Why?'

She had been preoccupied with that tree since morning and although Kanna and the others tried to persuade her to eat, she refused.

She just wanted to die.

"SAKURA-SAN!" a voice yelled from behind.

A sudden glint of metal from the corner of one eye was the only warning of the incoming attack. She quickly avoided it and instantly spotted a familiar weapon. . . it was Sumire's naginata.

She looked up and saw Sumire, who had a face full of rage.

Sakura held her sword for defense. 'Sumire-san? What?'

The brown-haired lady attacked her menacingly. Sakura was on the losing side and couldn't even fight back. All she could do was to block her assault. Sumire knew that the raven-haired girl could not keep it up for much longer.

While walking backwards Sakura tripped on something. She lost grip of her sword as she landed on her butt for the second time this day. 'Yeeowcch!'

Of course she also didn't like that sore feeling.

Sumire held the naginata blade to her face. "SO you want to die? Then let me help you. You should have asked me in the first place! I would be more than honored."

"Sumire-san?" Sakura said weakly.

'Why is she attacking Sakura?' Kanna said to herself while she was standing at a distance.

The girl in purple kimono shoved her weapon away and pulled Sakura by the collar, bringing the younger girl closer to her. "Sakura-san, you are so stupid," she said, almost in a whisper.

Sakura stiffened a bit.

Sumire eyes narrowed and raised her hand to slap her. Sakura could only closed her eyes and wait for the next thing to happen.

Kanna took a step forward to stop her but something held her back. What she saw next was totally unexpected, and she was more surprised than ever at Sumire.

In spite of her initial intent, Sumire did not slap Sakura. Her hand was trembling as she lowered it to the other girl's shoulder. She decided to let her guard down.

The girl in pink kimono was waiting, but then felt a comforting hand on her. She could also distinctly hear a sob.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, only to see Sumire crying. "Sakura-san, you might have forgotten that I was there too."

'Sumire-san crying? In front of me?' Sakura was amazed. Never before had this brown-haired woman show any other emotion to her except annoyance.

"Do you know how it is to lie there, knowing nothing and, worst of all, not being able to do anything! Don't you know how it feels when you're being left behind? I looked even more stupid than you!" the girl in purple kimono continued as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Sumire," Kanna uttered but nobody else heard her.

"You are not the only one who feels defeated here Sakura-san," Sumire continued.

Sakura couldn't speak for a moment. 'Sumire-san. . . '

The girl in pink kimono looked away. 'How can I be so stupid? Sumire-san, I didn't know. . . that you. . . cared.'

Kanna remained in her place watching both of them with a serious expression. 'Sumire, I hope you know what you're doing.'

"I. . . . I-I'm sorry," Sakura said weakly. She was fully ashamed of what she did. . .

. . . for being downright stupid.

. . . for forgetting herself.

. . . for forgetting everyone else.

"I'm sorry!" she cried again and fell unto Sumire's lap. Tears that she thought had dried up flowed back to her eyes. Her eyes were sore but she didn't care. She needed somebody right now. She needed someone to cry on. Not a tree, but a person who could feel what she was feeling. . . and Sumire was there.

"You should be," Sumire said, trying to sound like her usual self. But that momentary crack in her facade had immensely changed her. 'This is definitely a night to remember,' she said to herself as she mocked her own weaknesses. 'Sumire, this isn't you!'

She carefully wiped her own tears and lifted Sakura to face her.

The brown-haired lady gave her a weak smile. "She's still alive, Sakura-san."

How comforting those words were. Sakura saw Sumire in a lighter view. She couldn't help but reach around Sumire and hugging her. "Maria-san." Sakura turned her gaze to the grass as more tears flowed from her red eyes. "Sumire-san, I love her. I love her very much. I don't want to lose her."

"Of course, you won't." Sumire held Sakura's head with both hands and brought her forehead to her own. Now they were looking at each other face to face. They were so close they could almost breathe the same air. "Now don't cry that way again. The play is happening right now. It's time for you to change the story: Apollo flies and Daphne holds the chase; the dove pursues the griffin; the mild hind makes speed to catch the tiger. The princess shall kiss the sleeping prince."

"That was my line," Sakura suddenly remembered. 'Except for the final part about the princess. . .'

"Yes, it was. And the play will be rescheduled . . . and when that day comes Maria-san will be ready."

"Sumire-san. . . " Sakura's heart raced in some way. Sumire had done something that she couldn't explain. Why this woman, who had branded her as a rival, came to lift her from the darkness, she didn't know . . .

She stared at the brown-haired girl meaningfully. Her eyes now sparkled with hope, just like it would when she was with her beloved. She could see Maria in her majestic prince costume and she as her princess, both dancing their way onstage.

'Maria-san,' Sakura thought. 'She's still alive. My Prince Charming.'

Sumire felt uneasy at her emotional display. 'Sumire, this is not you talking. You are an actress not a mushy best friend.'

"Why don't you get up and check on your Sleeping Beauty-er-Prince. . . it's a waste of time doing useless things here," Sumire said imperiously trying to hold back any more feelings of concern.

'Sleeping Beauty?' Sakura thought with a warm smile. 'I would still like to stick in her Prince Charming roles. She looks better at that.'

". . . give her a kiss . . . " Sumire said without thinking. "Maybe that will wake her up from the spell," Sumire added as she braced Sakura and stood up. She rolled her eyes at what she said. 'Hey, wait. I'm talking about fairy tales again. I'm really messed up.'

Sakura blushed. "A kiss? To break the spell? I don't know that will work."

'Now what did that Cactus Woman tell her?' Kanna asked herself while looking at the flustered Sakura. The girl in purple kimono turned around to leave.

"Ah, Kanna-san!" Sumire exclaimed, startled, when she finally noticed Kanna. "Such a shame I didn't feel your gargantuan presence." Although it was meant to mock the redhead, there was a slight nervousness in her voice that didn't go unnoticed. 'Oh, crap. I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea. . . I mean. . . Hey, wait a minute! She's been here and eavesdropping it's my right to get angry, NOT nervous!'

"Huh!" Kanna was a bit taken aback. The redhead stared at her for a moment wondering what she just said to Sakura. . . and why she was acting so strangely.

"Well?" Sumire eyed her.

The large woman crossed her arms at her as a big smile lit her face. "It's also a wonder that snakes can cry too."

"SHUT UP! Who are you calling a snake!" Sumire exclaimed as she charge towards Kanna.

"Oi! Oi!" Kanna raised her hands for defense.

"I'll get you!" Sumire growled as she began to squabble.

"Anyway, nice job," the redhead whispered when Sumire got closer. "You got her back."

Sumire stopped for a while when she heard how sincerely Kanna said that. The smaller woman stared at the ground. "That's why I'm called a great actress."

Although Sumire had said that, wanting to put on airs, Kanna caught the seriousness of her expression. 'I don't know if you mean that.'

"What are you looking at?" the smaller woman demanded.

Kanna looked up the other way and brushed her nose several times. "Nothing."

Sumire scowled at her first before shoving her off. "Fine, then. Stop blocking my way with your wall-sized frame!"

"Oh, ouch!" Kanna exclaimed when Sumire followed that with a pinch. "Hey, snakey. . . when I'm depressed, would you mind doing to me what you just did to Sakura?" the redhead said without thinking. 'Hey, why the heck did I say that?'

"What was that, Ape Woman?" Sumire turned to her in a surprised manner.

"Ah. . . Did I say something? No, it was nothing. . . hehehe. . ." Kanna said then followed by a sigh.

Sumire scowled again before she returned inside the theater, leaving Kanna and Sakura behind.

"I'm glad she's back," the brown-haired girl whispered to herself with an earnest smile. "Sakura-san."

OoOoOoO

Sakura stood up but almost lost her balance. 'Oh, my. The world is spinning.'

Kanna quickly caught her before she fell to the ground. "Oi, it's about time your body gave in. You haven't eaten for two days."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry I'll prepare you a nice meal," Kanna said with a big smile. "It's never too late for snacks."

"Thank you, Kanna-san," Sakura said warmly. ". . . and I'm sorry for worrying you all. I'm being so selfish."

Kanna looked at her and gave her a serious expression. "Sakura, don't blame yourself for everything."

Sakura smiled back at her. "Kanna-san."

Kanna patted her on the back. "If you ever experience problems, there are always friends to listen... or actresses, that is."

Sakura paused for a while. 'Sumire-san. . . '

"You never know what to expect from a cactus woman," Kanna said with her big smile still stuck on her face. "Sometimes it pricks and yet sometimes it spills water." The redhead never actually imagined Sumire crying. "Oh, man. I should have brought a camera."

Sakura chuckled.

Kanna was pleased to hear her laughter return. 'We really have her back.'

OoOoOoO


	13. Act 13

ACT 13

OoOoOoO

Dining Hall. (After Kanna and Sumire left.)

"Hey, Iris what was that all about?" Kohran asked with a confused face.

Iris looked at her bowl for a long while before she answered. "It's about Sakura."

"Oh, it was about that incident, huh?" Kohran said turning serious. "It was a tough battle and accidents always happen."

"No, that's not all to it," Iris added. "Something is wrong."

"Huh? What else is wrong?" the Chinese girl asked. Seeing Iris acting like this was arousing her curiosity. Of course, before she left for Hana-Yashiki she knew something was wrong with Sakura. She didn't know that it was this serious.

"It's about Maria."

Kohran looked at her own bowl. "Yes, just like what I said. Accidents always happened."

"It's not about the accident," Iris snapped.

Now Kohran was getting more and more puzzled. "Huh? What do you mean?"

OoOoOoO

Ohgami slipped out of his room. If it wasn't for dinner he wouldn't have cared. He needed to eat and check on the girls. After all, he must not leave his responsibilities. And yes, there was still the night watch to go.

The events of the past three days made his heart ache. He wished he could turn back the time.

'And if I did, what could I do?' Ohgami held his head and grimaced. "I'm so useless!"

He had to hold back his tears. No, he must not cry for now. He must be strong. He must be strong for the Flower Division. He must be strong for Maria.

The young man collected himself as he went down the stairs. He passed down the hallway until she reached the entrance of the Dining Hall. He was startled when he heard voices.

Somebody was still there.

"WHAT!" it was Kohran's voice echoing. She sounded shocked from something.

Ohgami paused for a moment. Something pulled him back, urging him not to enter.

It was not one of the good things to do but he eavesdropped anyway.

There was long silence before Kohran spoke again in a softer tone. "So, how did you know this?"

Iris snuggled her teddy bear. "Iris heard it from Kanna and Sumire while they were arguing the other day."

"I see." Kohran seriously said. "It's really a big blow to her. . . I never knew she really felt that way about Maria-han."

'Huh?' Ohgami was utterly confused. 'What is she talking about?'

Iris continued. "Sakura loves Maria very much . . . ... Iris doesn't know if it is right to love someone of your own gender. We only do that in plays. Right, Jean Paul?" The French girl turned her attention to her teddy bear.

Kohran decided not to speak about the moral issues of female to female relationships. Iris was still too young or too innocent rather, for this kind of thing. Besides, the braided-haired girl was too tired for it now. Maria's Kohbu gave her much more labor than the ones in Hana-Yashiki.

"We have to go now. It's getting late. There's still more work to do tomorrow." Kohran rubbed her temples. 'Yes, for me that is. And I don't think I'll be able to sleep either after this revelation. Wow, who would have thought that Sakura-han is a. . .'

"Oniichan!" Iris called.

"Huh?" Kohran set her gaze at their captain who was standing at the entrance. "Ohgami-han, it's been a while. Have you eaten?" Kohran asked then suddenly her expression turned sour. 'Eck, if he already had, why would he be here? And he still owes me for him missing my departure last time.'

Ohgami didn't seem to hear their words as he walked back to the corridor.

Iris felt sad. "I guess Oniichan didn't hear us."

Kohran scowled. 'That's the second time Ohgami-han ignored me. He owes me double!'

OoOoOoO

Midnight.

A shadowy figure walked silently towards a secluded place. Night patrol was over, but he still couldn't help worrying. He wanted to see her but something was bothering him.

"Why? Why didn't I notice it before?" he asked himself loudly. 'I am their captain. I should be aware.'

As he stood at the white door which read 'Intensive Care Unit', another figure came with flowers in hand. "Ohgami-san?" it said in a low but clear voice.

Ohgami turned around his head and noticed the familiar figure in darkness. "Sakura-kun?"

Sakura stared at him for a while studying his expression. Ohgami did the same. Even in this dim light, they could see each other clearly.

'He looks a bit tired, with all those rings around his eyes. I guess he's having trouble with sleep just like I am,' Sakura thought.

'She looks rather pale and who wouldn't be after nearly starving herself to death? But why would she come here all of a sudden?' Ohgami questioned silently and answered it himself almost immediately. 'Maybe we have the same reasons.'

Maria.

"It's late. Why are you here, Sakura-kun?" Ohgami asked, finally breaking the silence.

"To see her," Sakura responded while tightening her grip on the thorn stems of the flowers which were evidently roses. 'Seeing you here, I may probably change my mind—OUCH!' Her eyes squinted in pain as a thorn pricked her hand.

"Are those for her?" Ohgami said, looking at the three roses she held.

"Yes," she simply replied. "And what about you? Why are you here?"

"Night patrol," Ohgami lied. Night patrol had already ended two hours ago.

"I see."

"Sakura-kun," he called out softly. He suddenly remembered what Ayame said a while ago. "You should not. . ." Ohgami's voice trailed off. 'But if I stop Sakura now, she'll keep on hating me. ... I'm always getting in her way ... although I wanted to see Maria first... I guess maybe this is the best chance for her to loosen up on herself.'

"Should not what?" Sakura repeated his last words.

"Stay up late. . . but it's okay if you really want to see her in this hour," Ohgami just said although he knew it was going against Ayame's orders. "I should be going now. Good-"

"Ohgami-san. . . I-" Sakura cut in.

Ohgami looked at her brown eyes that were glimmering in the dark. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Ohgami winced. "Sakura-kun?"

"I wanted to tell you this for a very long time. I know you love Maria-san. I didn't really mean to hurt her and for acting so mean to you. Please forgive me," Sakura bowed down as she spoke those words in the most sincere tone.

Ohgami placed his hand on Sakura's shoulders, urging her to straighten up from her bow. "I know you love her too so I can't blame you for that."

Sakura turned her gaze on him. "When did you find out?"

"Just a while ago. . . and I know it's a bit slow of me. I should be the one apologizing for not noticing it earlier."

Sakura tugged Ohgami's sleeve and reached for his hand. "Ohgami-san, can you do me a favor?" she asked as she placed the roses in his hand.

"Sakura-kun, what-," Ohgami paused in for a while when he saw Sakura's warm smile.

"Can you give this to her?" Sakura pleaded.

"But I thought you-"

"I think you both deserved each other better," Sakura said, half her face covered in darkness. "Don't you know what three roses signify when a man gives them to a woman?"

"No," Ohgami said in a firm voice.

"I guess she'll tell you when you gave it to her," Sakura said.

"No, Sakura-kun, what I mean is that you should be the one. . ."

Sakura looked up at him when Ohgami placed the roses back to her hands. ". . . to deliver this to her," Ohgami ended.

"Ohgami-san?"

"Besides, that is what you came here in the first place." Ohgami gave her a warm smile of his own. 'Even at this late hour, I can't stop you from following your heart. I just can't. . . I just can't stop you from loving her.'

"But what about you? Don't tell me you don't want to see her."

Ohgami shook his head. He couldn't find any other words to deliver and felt the need to leave. "I have to excuse myself. Goodnight, Sakura-kun."

'Ohgami-san.' Sakura could swear that she saw the glimmer in Ohgami's dark eyes as he turned around and went away. 'He's feeling hurt.'

Now that Ohgami was gone Sakura faced the door. 'Why can't you wait Sakura? Why now?'

OoOoOoO

Maria knew she heard something behind the closed door. 'Who could that be this late at night?' she asked herself.

She cursed herself for not having her pistol. 'It could be a robber, or even the enemy. What an opportune time for them! I should have asked Ayame to bring my revolver before she went out.'

Maria felt perspiration building up on her forehead. Her eyes narrowed as the doorknob began to turn. 'Here it comes. I'm totally dead.'

The Russian balled her hands into fists.

"Maria-san?"

The blond woman's expression changed when she heard who it was. "Sakura?"


	14. Act 14

ACT 14

OoOoOoO

Sakura recognized this feeling. The raven-haired girl's heart always felt this way whenever she faced Maria. An unexplainable, tortuous throbbing that was still somehow filled with ardor, admiration . . . love.

The Russian lady was lying on a white bed. Her green eyes were wide as they looked into Sakura's brown ones. She seemed surprised at the younger girl's sudden visit.

To see the girl in pink kimono like this was unexpected. Truly it was.

Those moments of staring made Sakura hold her breath.

Who was she? What made this blond woman so special? Why did her heart beat faster than a wild deer's on a chase whenever she spoke to her? Why couldn't she resist her?

Who was Maria Tachibana?

These questions filled Sakura's head as she pondered her own life. How this older woman entered it. How wondrous. How strange. How thankful she was for it.

And as she looked back now, it almost seemed that her life began on the day they first met.

OoOoOoO

She could still remember the sound of steam engines and the smell of burnt charcoal.

The long trip from Sendai excited her. Sakura was about to see the world, a new world she had been previously oblivious to. Steam engines, railroads, technology, strange places, new faces, fancy clothes, different lifestyle . . . a world of wonderment beyond her expectations. It was all so unlike the countryside she had been born in. All those things that have given rise to many questions. What would become of her here in the capital? Why was she here?

Yes, she was here for a cause. And it was to defend the capital from the demons. It was a very big responsibility. It was a task so important, it was surely worth dying for.

Just like her father had.

The reason why she was here was because she had been destined for it. She must do this job in honor of her father. . . in honor of her blood.

When the train had stopped at the station, the young girl looked around the place. The thick crowd was enough to make her wonder, 'Is this what it feels like in Teito?'

Steam and smoke huffed and puffed from almost everywhere. New things excited her. She felt the need to . . . explore.

Pulling out an envelope from her pocket, she looked closely at the address. It said something about an Imperial Floral Assault Group.

Luck had brought her to the large doors of the said place. But there was something very strange about it. It had a huge poster, depicting two persons in passionate embrace.

It read, 'Romeo and Juliet.'

'Imperial Floral Opera Troupe'.

'Starring Sumire Kanzaki and Maria Tachibana'

"Ah, what!" Sakura didn't expect to see that. Before she entered the building, the thing that caught her eye was the actress named Maria Tachibana. 'She's very pretty," she thought.

'A theater?' That question surged to her naïve young mind. What was a soldier supposed to be doing in a place like that?

'I hope this is the right place,' she said to herself as she entered, not knowing what lay ahead.

It was a huge place filled with halls, stairs, and doors. She looked around and found no one else but herself. As she stood there in silence she heard somebody singing behind those big doors.

She decided to check it out by opening the big door. She was stunned by what she saw. There was that blond woman she saw on the poster. She was on the stage, performing elegantly. Clad in a costume befitting a male character, Maria was the epitome of grandeur and grace.

Sakura's attention was diverted from the play when a woman came and asked for her ticket. Sakura bowed apologetically for not having one. She told the woman that she was looking for a man named General Ikki Yoneda.

"The director?" the woman said.

"Director?"

That was more confusing than she thought. Sakura was told to wait for him in the office. But her curiosity about the place grew more and more powerful. Especially pertaining to the image she saw earlier.

She roamed again to satisfy her curiosity. As she strolled around, she entered a spacious room.

The place was dark and she heard voices not far from her. As she listened carefully, she realized that the speakers seemed to be holding a dialogue. The country girl wondered, 'Who could they be?'

The lights were up. The voices were now again singing a very enchanting melody.

Sakura peered.

She saw her again. The very moment her eyes saw the tall woman, she knew what she felt for her. Sakura knew she had a crush on Maria Tachibana.

Sakura's gaze was immediately locked on to her charming face. That sight was enough for the swordswoman to lose her balance. . . destroying the set. How that scene reminded Sakura of her first appearance . . . an embarrassing one yet a memory to cherish.

The raven-haired girl had to admit that no person made her swoon before. No one else besides Maria, as she delivered her lines as if they were real. . . Every bit of her performance was believable, even her movements. Sakura had almost forgotten that it was just a play.

Maria's hair was short platinum blond. . . clearly indicating that she was a foreigner; a Russian, judging by her accent. Her hair entirely covered her left eye, giving the woman an air of mystery, and shone like rays of sunlight every time the spotlight was aimed at her.

Sakura longed to touch and brush it with her own fingers. If only she could.

But reality struck again as the dry ice she had knocked over began to spread and the entire set was covered by smoke and fog. She really messed things up.

Maria and her partner were obviously distracted by her. Sakura saw the surprised look on their faces. Even the audience was looking at her.

Luckily, 'Juliet' began to sing another song to redirect their attention.

The play was soon over... but Sakura's troubles had only just begun.

Sakura had to do something to make up for her clumsiness. As a newcomer, this was a really bad way to introduce herself to the rest of the team.

Asking for forgiveness was not the easiest task, by any means. Sakura felt that especially when she faced Maria just outside her room.

It was a painful blow.

Sakura was greeted by a revolver, of all things, to welcome her. It was a good thing the gun did not speak, though its owner did.

No one could deny that Maria was tall, about six feet in height. . .'Very suitable for her male roles,' Sakura thought. Up close, the younger woman had to tilt her head up in order to see the blonde's face. The Russian's emerald eyes looked so vindictive, chilly and death-defying. . .

Very different from what she saw during the play.

. . . but when she looked closer, there was also a glint of sadness and grief.

"Get out!" The Russian's cold voice was probably her trademark. Her words also proclaimed authority. It scared her.

The way she had been shoved out of Maria's room... It was one of the things she hadn't thought would happen. Sakura was a bit stricken. She never expected Maria to be so unpleasantly cold.

Maria was clearly angry at her. The raven-haired girl knew her faults. But why did she have to throw her off like that?

Judging by that attitude, Sakura realized that that this blond was a very private person. It seemed that the Russian didn't like intruders and strangers... Someone like a country girl. Someone like her.

This day didn't end up the way she had expected. She aspired to nothing else but to protect the city from the demons. But why did she have to go through this kind of humiliation?

That night, it was even more useless to ask for forgiveness after that second disaster occurred. Upon entering the room accidentally, she saw a weird metal figure. It began to move and malfunction . . . much to her panic.

Lastly it exploded bringing all the people out of their bed.

That was just the thing she needed to make herself more 'reliable' and 'acceptable'.

The raven-haired girl felt that her presence had always been a bother to everyone, especially to her, that green-eyed actress she admired. She didn't want to bother Maria's life like this. Sakura didn't want to see herself in that way. A slap from Sumire was enough for her to accept her own ineptitude. She didn't want to know what Maria would do.

And so, she decided to run away that night, thinking it was the best solution.

Sakura wandered around in the city till morning. She pondered again about what had happened. How was she needed in this place? What could she do right? What was her mission anyway?

'Do I deserve to be a soldier of Teito?' she asked herself.

After thinking about that matter, she stood again in front of the Imperial Theater. . . indecisive.

To be or not to be?

The moment she turned around, Sakura saw her again. The woman named Maria Tachibana.

'She probably saw me from above.'

The Russian's face was serious. Maria clearly pointed out that she wanted to talk to her. Sakura feared the worst.

The calm flow of Teito River was the only noise they had as they talked. Sakura was told that Maria was the current captain of the Flower Division. 'No wonder,' the swordswoman thought.

Maria explained that it was not her fault that the Koubu reacted violently. Sakura couldn't have heard more pleasing news than what she told her.

And . . . the look in her emerald eyes. Was it concern? Was it just the call of duty? Why didn't Maria look at her as they talked? Was there any regret that she pushed the raven-haired girl away from her room?

But the Russian's expression was undecipherable as she asked her about her decision for becoming a soldier.

Upon feeling Sakura's uncertainty, the Russian said to her that she didn't want her on the team. Maria stood up and started to walk away.

Sakura called for her.

Maria paused and replied, "If you have such doubts in battle, your friends will die." With that she left.

There was a deep reasoning with those words and Sakura wanted to know what they were. Even though Sakura has proven her worth as a soldier, she couldn't see what was beyond Maria's surface.

'But why?' was the question that filled Sakura's mind and heart. What was it that she could possibly offer to Maria? What could she give that would fill, or even replace the grief and pain that swelled inside the Russian lady's spirit? Sakura knew that beneath Maria's strong facade lay a broken soul that needed to be healed.

Every time Sakura saw her on stage, those feelings of adoration and curiosity grew stronger. She found her even more difficult to resist.

The conversations they shared. The plays they performed. Every instant of eye contact, every touch, every word and every tear... Sakura wanted to know if there was a meaning.

And there were questions.

Was it all because Maria, as the captain, saw her as her responsibility? That the attention she gave her was nothing more than just to impart words of wisdom to a junior member of the team?

Or was it a physical attraction? Sakura sincerely hoped it was, but she thought back again to Maria's behavior towards Ohgami. Was it a man's love that Maria was truly after? And if that was so, then were all those moments shared between Maria and Sakura... were they all done out of pity?

The answer was like air in space: It was everywhere, but she couldn't grasp it.


	15. Act 15

ACT 15

OoOoOoO

"Maria-san," Sakura called in a weak voice. Her lips trembled as she uttered the Russian's name.

"S-sakura? What-"

The raven-haired girl didn't allow her to finish. "I'm sorry!" she proclaimed. She closed the door and leaned heavily on it. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Sorry?" Maria was confused.

"I know you're angry with me. I just wanted you to forgive me," Sakura said as her eyes squinted, gripping the roses tightly in her hands. Tears that never seemed to run out were flowing down her cheeks. She bowed her head to hide her swollen eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Maria uttered, trying to figure out what she was saying. Speaking was a little hard for her to do since it still hurt to breathe.

Sakura tried to hold back her sobs. "Maria-san, it was I who. . . who. . ."

Maria managed a smile as she quickly interrupted Sakura's words. "About that..." The Russian was again thinking about their last battle. "You did well."

Sakura lifted her gaze and slowly shook her head.

"The Flower Division is proud to have you Sakura," Maria continued as she turned her green eyes on the ceiling.

"No, you don't understand...," Sakura said as she walked silently towards her.

"I understand well enough that you-"

"I did this to you," Sakura interjected as she reached for Maria's arm. "I'm responsible for your. . . suffering . . . for your injuries . . . " Her teardrops fell on Maria's bandaged arm. The Russian felt the warm flow of the liquid running down her covered skin.

'Sakura.'

Maria was silent for a while.

'Why didn't Ayame tell me anything about this?' she asked herself. She recalled how Ayame was trying to say something but she didn't bother to ask why.

'Is it because she thought that I was going to-' She left it at that because seeing Sakura cry was distressing. The Russian felt that she had to do something to make her stop.

"Sakura," Maria said in a weak voice.

"The explosion was my own fault. I did it. I'm the one who inflicted the damage on you."

"Sakura," Maria said again, louder now.

The raven-haired girl turned to the blond with a pained look in her eyes.

"Sakura." Maria's voice was soothing. With all her strength, the Russian touched Sakura's face and wiped away her tears with a finger. "Don't cry. I think I'm the one who should say sorry for standing in your way in the battle. I shouldn't have been there in the first place."

Sakura held the older woman's hand to her face as more tears flowed. "Maria-san."

The Russian finally noticed the red roses in her hand. "Are those for me?" she asked, hoping to divert the topic to something else. Maria didn't like self-pity, even though she herself was often guilty of that sort of thing.

Sakura nodded slowly and placed the flowers in her hand.

'Three roses?' Maria thought. What they signified was clear to her. The Russian silently stared at her present.

"Maria-san," Sakura spoke out again her blessed name. "Do you hate me?"

Maria's eyes moved to hers. "Why would I hate you?"

"I'm the reason why you're stuck in here instead of practicing for the next play. Also, for me being so stubborn, clumsy, sensitive, jealous and. . . and. . . stupid. "

In between those words, Maria can't help but to smile. "Are those reasons enough to hate you? Haven't we had this discussion before?"

"I just want to know... Do you hate me?"

"Is that the reason why you're crying? Are you thinking that I hate you?" Maria said, trying to hold back the pain from her wounds as she talked. "I don't hate you. In fact I-"

Sakura's heart pounded like a drum. This was the answer she'd been waiting for.

OoOoOoO

"Cinderella"

(Sakura) There is one girl that fits the meaning of misfortune

Again, she sits by the window today and watches the ashen town

Let's forget yesterday's love

That was a magical time

(Maria) Hey you, were you all alone with a sad love to yourself?

It's okay to carry happiness and misfortune together

Remember yesterday's love

That was a magical time

(Maria) Now, have some courage

(Sakura) I will change now

(Maria) Slip your feet in this glass shoe

(Sakura) In this place and town, my heart beats

(Maria) Now, believe in me

(Sakura) Yes, I'll believe in you

(Maria) This is love

(Sakura) So this is love

(Both) Always and indefinitely

Let us embrace each other this first night

It was a magical time, a dream for both of us

OoOoOoO

" I . . . like you," Maria said in a monotonous voice. The Russian couldn't believe she said that. She had never admitted anything like that to anyone before.

"You do?"

"Yes, I like you." Maria felt the hesitation in her voice. 'What are you talking about? You sounded like Ohgami,' the Russian scolded herself.

"You're a formidable member of Flower Division." Maria surprised herself more after she said that. "Even though you tend to lose control of your powers."

Sakura felt her body weakening. "I-is that so?" she said almost in whisper. "I understand."

Maria regretted having mentioned it because it sounded more like a formal discussion between an officer and a subordinate. She had to admit that she was a miserable conversationalist when it came to emotional discussions.

The Russian directed her stare on to the bed sheet. 'Sakura, I want to tell you something more. . . I just . . . can't.'

'Maria-san, is that the only way you see me?' Sakura was reflecting over the blond woman's words. Her eyes danced just to avoid Maria's green ones.

Maria realized her mistake with that look Sakura was giving her.

"Ah . . . I think I should go now. . . it is already late. . . " Sakura wiped a tear away. "Sorry for...disturbing you."

'So soon?' The Russian narrowed her eyes. "No, Sakura don't leave yet." Maria didn't realize where she got the energy to grab Sakura's arm.

The younger woman stiffened.

"Please," the Russian pleaded. "Stay."

'What for?' Sakura said to herself while Maria's grip tightened. She turned around and faced Maria. The Russian's eyes were beseeching her.

Never before had Sakura seen the blond woman look that way. She was begging her to stay. A complete contrast to the Maria she knew before.

'Maria-san, I don't know what to think now.'

OoOoOoO

Sakura sat beside the bed, staring at Maria's bedsheet in front of her. She was unusually quiet. The Russian couldn't blame her for that. And for once, Maria hated the silence in the atmosphere.

Again, Maria tried to make eye contact with Sakura. The raven-haired girl caught her stare but quickly looked away.

'She is avoiding me,' Maria narrowed her eyes. And yes, she sensed that familiar feeling crawling on her chest. It was the sensation she called hurt.

"I'm sorry," Maria spoke almost in a whisper.

She felt a reaction from Sakura and saw a slightly distracted look on her face.

"Maria-san, can I asked you anything?" Sakura started still unable to look at her.

"State it, Sakura."

"Do you see me as a responsibility?"

"I have to be honest Sakura. Yes."

Sakura swallowed as she continued asking, "Am I difficult to handle?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you think I'm incapable?"

"No, Sakura. It is all in your mind."

"Can you tell me why you kissed me during the rehearsal?"

"Sakura, you weren't yourself at the time. I needed to."

"You pity me, is that it?"

"No."

"Tell me the truth!"

"NO!" Maria repeated, sounding angry.

"I don't believe you." Sakura clenched her own fists. "You only think of me as an amateur, don't you? A responsibility. A soldier to be honed. A junior member that needs guidance. A warrior. A clumsy actress. And nothing but a mere friend. So what else could that kiss be but an act of pity?"

'An act of pity?' Maria's eyes widened.

Guilt. She felt it.

'So it's true.' Sakura felt needles stinging her heart. However, the raven-haired girl finally looked at Maria and managed to give her a weak smile. "It's good enough that I know."

"Sakura," Maria murmured.

"I know it was foolish of me to even feel this . . ."

Maria was silently staring at her.

Sakura leaned beside Maria as she touched her face. "If you need me. I'll always be here, " she whispered to the Russian's ear. "I will always LOVE you."

With that kiss on her cheek, Maria felt the warm liquid flowing down her eyes.

OoOoOoOo

Author's note: Translation of song from and uh. . . . forgive me for the song commercial (which doesn't even fit the story).


	16. Act 16

ACT 16

OoOoOoO

The Russian woke up before the sun completely rose over the horizon. It seemed all the twisting turns in her head were gone. She had always waited grimly for day to begin in order to end the nightmares that would plague her during the night.

But the previous night had not been a nightmare for her. In fact, she felt electrifying energy flowing back to her body. She felt rejuvenated although much of the pain still remained in her heart.

The blond smiled weakly at the small figure lying beside her. Sakura's breathing was like music to her ears. It was so rhythmic and calm.

'I wonder what she's dreaming of,' Maria asked herself.

The green-eyed lady continued to stare at her in silence and studied her features.

'We have so many differences, Sakura. There is so much in you that I can't understand and there is also so much in me that you don't.'

The Russian closed her eyes. 'I am not like you.

'And yet. . . I. . .'

Upon reopening her eyes a tear fell. The more she tried to numb her emotions, the greater the pain it caused. The Russian bit her lip.

'I . . . needed you.'

A shaft of sunlight entered the room. Her eyes turned to look back at the raven-haired girl.

Sakura's face was so angelic. Maria was reminded so much of the Cinderella play. That sweet face. How could she forget the last scene of the play where they ended hugging each other?

". . . and here is your prince, lying on the bed," Maria whispered to herself with a chuckle.

'Sakura.'

OoOoOoO

The sound of chirping birds woke up Sakura. The Japanese girl opened up her eyes slowly and covered her mouth from a yawn. After that, the first word that came out of her was the Russian's name.

But she heard no response.

Right beside her, Maria was fast asleep. Sakura scanned the window and finally realized that it was already afternoon. 'I overslept,' the young girl said to herself.

Before she could move herself from her position, she felt a hand on top of her own. Sakura knew it was Maria's. The girl in pink kimono carefully slid her hand off as she silently looked at the sleeping blond next to her. 'She might have woken up when I was sleeping,' she speculated.

Sakura tried to figure out what Maria was thinking when the raven-haired girl was asleep. She wanted to know.

The knob turned and the raven-haired girl motioned her head towards the door.

A figure entered.

"Ayame-san?" Sakura said in a startled manner.

Ayame paused. She was surprised herself, but she quickly hid it from her face. The assistant manager couldn't help but to give her a weak warm smile. "I guess I was right to check the room here."

The raven-haired girl bowed her head for an apology. "I'm so sorry, Ayame-san. I was just visiting Maria. . ."

"Since last night?" Ayame asked with a smile.

"Yes," she replied as she straightened.

"So you slept with her?"

"Yes."

Ayame gave her a slow nod. "I see."

Sakura blushed. "Huh? Ayame-san, no. . . it's not what you think. . . "

Ayame closed the door. An unreadable expression crossed her face. "What do you mean, what I think?"

"That I. . ."

The brown-haired lady gave her warm smile. "Sakura, you don't have to explain anything."

"Ayame-san . . . You know?" Sakura asked.

The assistant manager nodded at her question. She walked near her and looked at the sleeping blond. "She let you stay?"

"Yes," Sakura replied.

Ayame laughed silently to herself. 'That Maria. . . I thought she was the one who told me not to tell anyone.'

Sakura noticed Ayame grinning. "Ayame-san?"

The brown-haired lady gave her a cheery smile. "She told me before that she didn't want visitors. But seeing you here, probably she changed her mind."

"Ah-no, it was Ohgami-san who . . ." Sakura's eyes went the other way.

"Ohgami?" Ayame repeated.

OoOoOoO

Dining Hall.

"Now, where is that Sakura-san?" Sumire's voice echoed throughout the hall. Again, she was furious. 'I thought I was done with her!' she told herself angrily.

"Calm down, will you?" Kanna said holding her chopsticks. "She probably got tired from your performance last night and besides, she needs more rest than any of us."

"Don't tell me," Kohran said stifling a yawn.

Ohgami looked drowsy himself. Traces of sadness crossed his face but he smiled weakly in spite of that. Iris looked at him, studying his demeanor.

"Kanna's right. She probably need some rest, " Ohgami said. The rest of them had noticed his melancholy expression since morning. They now sat silent as those had been the first words he'd spoken that day.

Sumire looked meaningfully at Kanna. The redhead shook her head slowly.

OoOoOoO

Several hours later. ICU Room.

Maria opened up her eyes and the first thing she saw was Ayame. She was expecting Sakura though. "Ayame-san?" the blond said weakly.

"Oh, I'm glad you're awake," the brown-haired lady remarked.

"Where is-"

"If you are looking for Sakura, she left hours before you woke up." Ayame looked sideways and, sounding serious, spoke again. "I thought you don't want any visitors."

"I. . ." Maria blushed.

Ayame shot her a big, warm smile. "So, what happened last night?"

Maria looked at her seriously. "You're starting to sound like Sumire."

The assistant manager regarded that as a joke. "Don't throw stones. You don't seem to sound like your usual self anymore, too," she said while she placed her hands on her hips.

The Russian tried to stop herself from chuckling but she couldn't. Ayame was a bit surprised.

Maria finally contained herself. "I guess you already know what happened," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

Ayame folded her arms. "Not entirely. I felt some unresolved feelings from Sakura while I was talking to her."

"I see." The green-eyed woman stared out the window.

"I believe it may have been because of something you said to her last night."

The Russian felt like standing up and asking her, 'How the hell did you know?' But of course, she didn't.

"I told her that I like her because she's a formidable member and a strong warrior," Maria just stated.

"And is that all what you really have in mind?" Ayame asked.

It took a long while before Maria answered, "No."

"So what are you intending to do?"

"Can you even see me, of all people, telling her something like that? It's unimaginable," Maria said while her eyes narrowed.

"Maria, just tell her how you feel. Is that hard?"

"It is." Maria said flatly.

OoOoOoO

Stage.

Kanna entered the door, holding the new scripts. "Hey, everyone get your copy."

Sumire first approached the redhead, followed by Iris and Kohran.

"Are they really serious about bringing up a new play? I just memorized all my lines for the Midsummer Night," Sumire complained while grabbing the new script.

"Hey, how could that play proceed if we lack the necessary actors?" Kanna muttered.

"Ah, such a shame really," Sumire just said.

"Pyramus and Thisbe?" Kohran said while reading the cover page. "Is this a tale of lovers again?"

"I think so. Haven't heard of it," Kanna remarked.

Sumire flipped the page and started to read the lines. "Hmmm . . . interesting."

Kanna flipped the page too and started to read the cast. The redhead raised her eyebrows. "Huh? I'm supposed to play the LION?"

"Hah! Nice for you. . . I'm the WALL," Kohran said.

"Iris plays the MOONLIGHT," Iris said cheerfully.

"And you like it?" Kanna said.

The French girl nodded.

Kanna sighed.

"And Sumire-han is . . ." Kohran turned to the brown-haired lady.

Sumire looked at her. "What do you expect? I get to play the main character which is-" The brown-haired lady paused for a while as her eyes widened at the script. "PYRAMUS?" She was shocked. "I am going to play a MALE character?"

"And THISBE, the lead female role, is going to be played by Sakura," Kanna ended, raising a finger.

"Ridiculous!" Sumire closed her script angrily. "I should be THISBE!"

"Actresses must not be choosers," Kanna snickered.

"That's for beggars, you oaf."

"Whatever."

OoOoOoOo

Author's note: Before anything else, Sakura and Maria slept as a vital activity of their body. . . not the other way you might be thinking of. Pyramus and Thisbe is a Greek play similar to Romeo and Juliet. If you ever read Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream in full, you might notice that it is also part of the play (see Nick Bottom and gang). But for the sake of this fanfic I separated it in two plays.


	17. Act 17

ACT 17

OoOoOoO

Stage.

The young captain held his mop in its place with a pail filled with detergent and water. The place was quiet for the girls retired early this afternoon. He smiled bitterly to himself thinking about the event last night with Sakura. 'I wonder what happened.'

While cleaning, he noticed a script lying on a nearby chair. He gently picked it up and studied it. 'Who could have left this here?' he wondered.

Ohgami decided to ask the girls later on after his janitorial work. He held his mop again and resumed cleaning the floor.

"Ohgami-san?" a familiar voice called from backstage.

"Huh?" The young captain turned his head to the speaker. "Oh, Sakura-kun. Hello."

"Um. . . Ohgami-san, can I have the script?" she said, walking towards him.

Ohgami paused, not sure if he had heard her clearly.

"Ohgami-san?" Sakura repeated.

"Oh. . . ah. . . what is it?"

Sakura looked at him warmly. "Ohgami-san can I have the script please?" she said as she let out a smile.

Ohgami appeared even more confused. "Aah! Oh, yes. Pardon me," as he handed the script. "Here you go."

Sakura gave him a cheery look.

Ohgami didn't know how to react on that. 'She's smiling at me?'

"Why do you look surprised?" Sakura asked naively.

"It's just seems unusual," Ohgami said. He gave a weak smile of his own. "Because you've been giving me nothing but frowns lately."

"I've been mean to you," Sakura said as she bowed down. "I'm sorry about that."

"Ah. . . no. Don't do that. I quite understand how you feel," he said.

Sakura stared at the floor. "Hmmmmm. . . ." The girl raised her head to him. "Ohgami-san, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why did you allow me to visit Maria-san even though it was forbidden?"

"Uh . . . " Ohgami was left with nothing to say. "I-ah . . ."

"You lied to me." Sakura looked into his dark eyes again. "But, in spite of that, I thank you for it. I really do."

Ohgami gave her a weak smile and placed the mop into the pail. "Maria needs someone who can make her feel better and I believe that you're the best one for the job." Ohgami dipped the mop to wash all the dirt out. Sakura stared at him.

"Probably," she said, almost in a whisper.

"Probably?" He stopped as he glanced back to Sakura. "Did something happen?"

Sakura shook her head and excused herself. Watching her, Ohgami wondered what had happened last night.

OoOoOoO

The next afternoon. At the stage.

"As much as I detest this casting, I have no choice but to fulfill my job as the top actress. Doing a male role is no mean feat to the incomparable skills of Sumire Kanzaki," Sumire declared.

"So I guess that's a 'yes' for Pyramus, huh?" Kohran whispered to Kanna. The redhead smiled back with a wink.

"Sakura-san? Are you ready?" Sumire's voice was deeper than usual as she turned to the raven-haired girl's location.

Sakura was engrossed in her script.

"Ah, Thisbe, Thisbe…. Where art thou?" She tried to impersonate a man as much as she could to get Sakura's attention.

Sakura was caught by surprise. She had never seen Sumire act like that before, nor heard her speak that way.

Kohran and Kanna couldn't help it too. Iris stared at them with a confused face.

Sumire raised an eyebrow. "What are you laughing at?"

"It's just strange to see you taking the role of the man," Kanna said, trying to hold back her laughter. "It makes me wonder if we are doing a tragedy or a comedy."

Sumire crossed her arms. "Are you trying to question my skills as an actress?"

"No, it just seems unusual. I think you look better in the female roles," Kohran said as she giggled.

"ARE you also saying that I don't look better as a man? Hahaha, I just might be much better at this type of role than Maria-san is."

Everyone fell silent at her remark.

Sakura's cheery face disappeared. Sumire noticed the sudden change in her mood and the others' muted reaction.

The brown-haired lady cleared her throat, realizing her blunder. ". . . but I think Maria-san is still best for male roles.

"Yeah, I bet she is," Kanna agreed.

"Besides, do I look like a 'guy' to you, Sakura-san?" Sumire added.

Sakura looked at Sumire and silently shook her head.

"We know how much you miss her," Kohran said while placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura-han, please cheer up."

"Everyone, you don't have to worry about me. We all miss her," Sakura said with a forced smile. "Let's just practice."

Sumire cast a sidelong glance at Kanna. The redhead heaved a sigh.

OoOoOoO

ICU room.

"So what's the new production all about?" Maria asked.

Ayame smiled as she gave her the script. "Here, I know you can hold it."

Maria stared first at the title as the script was handed down to her. 'Pyramus and Thisbe.'

"See who's in the cast."

Maria flipped the page.

"Oh." The Russian felt her eyebrows rising.

Ayame chuckled as she saw Maria's reaction. "So?"

Maria closed the script. "I would like to see the rehearsals."

"I knew you would say that," Ayame said taking back the script from Maria. "But I'm afraid you can't."

"So, how long do I have to stay in here?"

"Only the doctor knows."

Ayame swore that she heard Maria groan after she said that.

"I have an idea," the brown-haired woman said with a smile.

"What?"

"Since you started accepting visitors, why not let the others come to you here?"

Maria was silent for a while.

"Yes?" Ayame insisted.

"It seems that you've given me no choice," Maria said flatly.

Ayame gave her a cheery look before she left.

OoOoOoO

Salon.

The Flower Troupe gathered around at the center table together with Ayame.

"So we can see her now?" Kanna said enthusiastically.

Ayame nodded. "But don't stress her out." The assistant manager gave a meaningful glance at Sakura and Ohgami. "A little visit would be nice but don't make her feel tired. She needs enough rest to recover."

"We understand, Ayame-san," Ohgami replied.

"So what are we waiting for?" Kanna said as she turned to open the door.

"YAY! We are going to see Maria." Iris followed with her Jean Paul.

"Can't wait to try my potion to her!" Kohran said gleefully.

Kanna paused for a while. "What potion?"

Kohran's spectacles sparkled as she tilted it. "It works wonders in restoring health and fixing people's ailments. Not many people know this, but it also makes a great herbal shampoo!"

Kanna sweatdropped. "Oh."

"That's nice Kohran. I think Maria would appreciate that," Ayame said with her hands together.

Ohgami looked at Ayame with some confusion. 'I thought she was the one who told us not to stress her out.'

"Okay, let's go!" Kanna yelled to the other girls.

Kanna, Iris and Kohran were quickly out of sight as they raced to the ICU.

Sumire smiled as she held her fan. "Perhaps I will be able to get some good tips from Maria-san for my role." She followed the three, leaving Sakura, Ohgami and Ayame in the salon.

Ayame looked at the two of them. "So are the two of you going or not?"

"Um…." Ohgami looked at Sakura as if asking for permission.

Ayame raised a confused eyebrow.

"Ohgami-san, why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura said as she hid her true emotions from him.

"Is it alright with you?" Ohgami asked.

"O-of course! Why would it not be? You're the commander here, not me," Sakura said, her voice almost faltering.

"Okay, then." Ohgami proceeded and left the salon.

Ayame looked at Sakura in silence. She could see Sakura's hands clenched into fists. Sakura's jaw trembled as she raced towards her own room.

Though the Lieutenant General was unable to do anything to alleviate the situation, she didn't regret that. She knew that the words had to come from Maria, not her.

OoOoOoO

ICU.

"MARIA!" Kanna opened the door with a slam.

The Russian squinted her eyes from the noise. The blond woman turned to the familiar figures walking toward her. 'I didn't expect them here THIS soon.'

The redhead was grinning. "Hah, you looked like you need a lift."

"No. Thank you, Kanna," the Russian replied.

"Hi, Maria! How are you doing?" It was Iris.

"I'm getting fine."

Iris gave her a cheery look, showing her teddy bear. "Jean Paul missed you."

"I missed Jean-Paul too."

"Maria-han, look what I have for you," Kohran said while showing her a bottle of liquid.

"What is that?" Maria asked.

"It's my great great great grandmother's herbal medicine from China. This is a powerful potion that will help you cure from all kinds of injury."

Maria raised an eyebrow. 'And you want me to drink that?' she said to herself.

"Why don't you try it? It's ninety-nine percent effective," Kohran said with a spoon automatically appearing in her hand.

Maria looked at Kanna for some help. The redhead smiled with a sweatdrop falling from her head.

'Uh-oh, here goes.' Maria said as the spoon filled with weird liquid went nearer to her mouth.

The Russian probably gulped the most horrendous tasting medicine on earth. She didn't comment on it though.

"I know it has an awful taste, but trust me, it is very effective," Kohran said as she closed the bottle. "You need to take this at least twice a day."

Maria felt her temperature rising. "Thank you, Kohran. I can feel it kicking in already."

Kohran was pleased at that and gave her a nod.

"Hey, Maria. I have news for you," Kanna said with a grin.

"Hmm?" Maria turned to her.

"Sumire is performing a man's role in the play. Can you imagine that?" Kanna said, forcing herself not to laugh. But she couldn't help it.

"Did someone mention my name?" Sumire stepped in through the door.

"Oh, no! The snake queen has arrived!" Kanna said with mock astonishment.

"I am not a snake!" Sumire said while gritting her teeth.

"Yes, you are!" Kanna replied, wearing an annoying smile.

"HAH! And you are such an uncivilized fellow. That's why you're always having to play those wild animal roles. Ohohohohohoho!" Sumire mocked back.

"Don't tell me that, you over-acting witch."

"Over-acting? You just simply don't know how professionals perform, you stupid oaf."

"Old hag!"

"Gargantuan beast!"

"Hey, guys, will you stop that," Ohgami intervened. Usually, it was Maria's role to stop them.

Kanna and Sumire stopped and tried to compose themselves. They didn't speak at all after that.

Maria was amused. 'Nice going, captain.'

Ohgami turned her eyes to the Russian and smiled warmly to her. "Hi."

"Hello, Taichou," Maria said in her usual unemotional tone.

The young man approached her slowly. "It's been a while. How are you doing?"

"Quite fine. I guess."

Ohgami just nodded at nothing particular and remained silent.

Maria noticed someone missing. "Where is Sakura?"

"That's right. Where is she?" Iris asked.

'I thought she was right behind me,' Ohgami thought as he looked back.

The Russian glanced at the window. 'I see Sakura. Is this too much for you to see?'


	18. Act 18

ACT 18

OoOoOoO

Night.

Sakura held the flashlight as she surveyed the halls of the Imperial Theater. She was on night patrol.

All the rooms had been checked except for one . . . the ICU room.

She placed her hands on her chest, feeling a moment's hesitation. But she knew that there should be no reason for delaying. She had to do it.

The ICU was located on the third floor of the theater. That area was usually unoccupied. Except for now.

Sakura faced the door and knocked three times before she entered. The young girl shone her flashlight over in Maria's direction and saw that the other woman's eyes were closed.

'Probably, she got tired from her visitors,' Sakura said to herself as she turned off the flashlight. She placed it down on a nearby table. Her eyes wandered over to the window and she decided to push the curtains aside so that the moon could shine in. She smiled weakly at the full moon and turned to face her sleeping angel.

"Good night, Maria-san," she whispered softly.

She picked up the flashlight and went on her way, closing the door behind her.

As the footsteps faded away from the ICU, the blond woman opened her eyes slowly. "Good night, my princess."

OoOoOoO

A week passed. Secretarial Office.

"Have you heard? Maria-san insisted on moving back into her own room," Yuri said to Kasumi.

The pony-tailed woman bundled the papers and turned to her. "Is she well enough? She fell out of her bed three days ago."

"I'm not sure. But based on my keen observation, the medicine Kohran gave her is working very well."

"Oh, I see." Kasumi resumed arranging the files. "But there is still much work to do."

"Hmm . . . I'm tempted to try that on my hair. I wonder if it works."

Kasumi sighed as she placed the files on Yuri's desk. The short-haired woman seemed startled as the stack of papers seemed to have suddenly appeared in front of her.

Tsubaki entered with a new bundle of papers. She was smiling. "Good morning."

"Oh, no. There's still more!" Yuri groaned as the young saleslady approached.

"Don't complain," Kasumi admonished.

Tsubaki looked at Yuri's face and giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" Yuri demanded.

"So what happened to your vacation?" Tsubaki asked with a huge smile. "Tell me, did you go out with him?"

"Go out with whom?" Kasumi seemed interested.

"With that weirdo, you know, that brown-haired man," Tsubaki answered.

"Kayama! What do you think of me, Tsubaki? That I'm desperate?" Yuri argued.

Kasumi wore a cheerful look. "My, my, aren't you?"

"Oh, Kasumi. You're so cruel. How could you?" Yuri said.

Kasumi ignored her and untied the bundle of papers Tsubaki just handed down. A script of 'Midsummer Night's Dream' caught her eyes.

"What's that?" Yuri asked.

"A script of Flower Division's play."

Yuri looked at them intently. "Did you hear what happened here during our little vacation?"

"Maria-san was injured in the battle. That's why that play was cancelled," Tsubaki replied. "It's been two weeks now. Everybody here knows about it."

Yuri raised her finger and shook her head slowly. "No, it's not about that incident. Haven't you heard the rumors regarding the Flower Troupe?"

"What kind of news?" Tsubaki asked curiously.

Yuri looked more serious than before and motioned the younger girl to come closer. "It's about the two leads in that play. It happened on the rehearsals for the Midsummer Night."

The salesgirl gulped. Tsubaki leaned closer as Yuri whispered to her ear.

Kasumi looked at them in a critical manner from a distance. After that she shrugged and reoccupied herself with her work.

Tsubaki's eyes widened. "You mean . . . she . . . they-"

"Shhh. . . it's just speculation. After the accident, it all became obvious," Yuri said in a low voice.

"How could you suspect something like that?"

"She goes to the third floor every night."

"What if she's just worried?"

"It could be, but there is something strange about it."

"Like what?"

"Why does she only go there in the evening?"

"Oh."

"And one more thing."

"What?"

"I heard her . . ."

"Heard her what?"

"I heard her practicing on stage last night."

"She's always practicing late at night. She's doing the lead role, remember?"

"Yes, I know that. But she's like confessing to someone who is not even there."

"Confessing?"

"Yes, a confession of love."

"To whom?"

"To Maria-san, of course!"

Yuri's revelation caught Kasumi's attention.

"And?"

Yuri and Tsubaki looked up at the older woman who was now standing beside them. The gossip queen cleared her throat as she continued her rumor. "I also heard Ayame talking to Maria-san once."

"You've been eavesdropping again, haven't you?" Kasumi asked, pointblank.

"Aw, c'mon. I was just passing by and-"

"Okay. Okay. Go on with the story," Tsubaki said.

"Maria-san told Ayame-san that she---" Yuri whispered the next word.

Tsubaki and Kasumi listened intently to her narration.

" . . . . that's what she said but it seems that Sakura-san is unaware of that," Yuri finished.

"You mean that the two are actually in love with each other?" Kasumi said in a rather loud manner.

Yuri swallowed and nodded seriously.

Kasumi placed a hand on her mouth. "Oh, my god."

"What a scoop!" the brunette salesgirl remarked. "What a headline it will make for the newspaper."

"Yes, and their reputations would be ruined," Kasumi concluded.

"Eh? And what about Ohgami-san?" Tsubaki remembered. "I thought he was the one who-"

"What, Tsubaki?" Ohgami's voice intervened as he entered the office.

Tsubaki clapped her mouth shut with both hands and laughed to herself.

"Huh?" One could easily imagine question marks flashing brightly above Ohgami's head.

The young saleslady meekly bowed down as she left the office.

Yuri busied herself from the paper on her table. "Ah, time to work!"

Kasumi sweatdropped.

Ohgami was confused and turned to Kasumi. "Were they talking about me?"

"No, they were just talking about daily news," Kasumi replied as she handed some papers to Ohgami.

OoOoOoO

Maria's room.

Ayame stood beside Maria's bed with folded arms. "Maria, I'm allowing you to stay in your room as you requested. But don't think of this as an opportunity for you to do as you please."

"You sound like a mother," Maria said in her usual tone.

"As much as I respect you as the vice captain of Flower Division, I'll instruct someone to get you monitored."

'Someone has already taken that place,' Maria mused silently, thinking about Sakura.

"Remember that your condition is still serious. I'll tell Tsubaki to keep an eye on you," Ayame said. "It's better that way so that you can recover quickly."

Maria turned her head to the window.

"Any objections?"

"None, Ayame-san," Maria said in a low voice.

"Hmm. . . I doubt that."

Maria looked at her with a grin slowly forming on her lips. 'She's reading my mind again.'

Ayame closed her eyes and shook her head. "You've attempted to leave the ICU without permission twice this week. I'm just being more careful now to make sure you don't do anything foolish like that again."

"If you tie me to my bed, maybe I wouldn't," Maria suggested dryly, forgetting herself. It was really atypical of her to be so sarcastic.

Ayame put a finger on her chin. "Hmm. . . maybe I'll try that suggestion." She looked at Maria and smiled.

"How is the play going?" Maria asked, changing the topic.

"The play? Let's see," Ayame started as she sat down on a chair. "Sumire is getting quite used to her role."

' 'Getting used to'? I wonder how she sounds like in rehearsals,' the Russian thought.

"Kanna fits the Lion's part well. But she's a little bit frustrated on eating Pyramus first before Sumire goes to the suicide scene." Ayame gave her a quiet laugh, remembering the noise and turmoil that occurs every practice. "Iris and Kohran are fine, although their costumes seem to be a lot bigger than they are."

"And Sakura?" Maria asked.

Ayame looked at Maria knowingly. "Don't get too excited. I was saving the best for the last."

The blond woman blushed at her remark.

"Sakura is very absorbed in her role. She never fails to practice every night in order to perfect herself. She has improved significantly." Ayame stood up and walked towards the door. "Ah, before I forget, the performance is tomorrow."

Ayame left, leaving Maria in wonderment. "Tomorrow?"

OoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOo

Booboos:

Liz : I'm basing this on the games, but the Teigeki's hospital (and I presume its ICU) is in the basement, on the same floor as its baths, and briefing room. Third floor of the theater has always been just the attic. The attic usually looks rather empty in the games, but in the TV series, it was used to store Yoneda's old files and journals.

Dillian : The infirmary? I know ;; I just made some alterations since I can't imagine sun rising and moon shining inside the basement.


	19. Act 19

ACT 19

OoOoOoO

Morning. At the Garden.

A familiar young figure sat silently beside a cherry blossom tree. 'Today is the day,' Sakura told herself as she opened her eyes slowly.

Extreme silence.

She drew her sword quickly as the first leaf fell from the tree.

All was quiet once more.

Quicker than the eye could see, the leaf had been split into two.

Sakura slid her katana back into its scabbard.

A sigh.

She straightened herself and looked at Maria's window. 'I hope you can see me.'

OoOoOoO

Maria's bedroom.

'It's been a while since I've actually been able to wake up in my own room,' Maria told herself. 'Damn... my last fall seems to have injured my leg some more. 'The green-eyed woman touched her sore leg as she winced in pain.

The Russian tried to reach for her drawer which was just beside her bed. She managed to pull the handle and struggled to locate something using her fingertips. 'Now, where is my revolver?'

Maria's eyes widened as she realized that her drawer was empty. 'What! And my locket!'

Maria became furiously angry at the thought of her treasured belongings disappearing. Then she suddenly remembered that she had taken them with her when she went to battle. 'Then where could they be?' She growled at the thought of someone keeping them away from her.

As several moments passed by, her anger slowly diminished. 'But does it really matter now?' she asked herself. The blond woman diverted her eyes to the opened window. Yesterday, she told Tsubaki to close it before she left, but here it was again, wide open.

It seemed that Sakura never failed to brighten up her day with sunshine.

Maria weakly smiled as the birds chirped outside.

OoOoOoO

Ohgami's Room

The young captain looked in the mirror as he fixed his necktie. He tried to smile at his reflection but something deep inside him was troubling him. His gaze lowered a bit as he turned around, avoiding the mirror.

He pulled his drawer and stared at the pistol and the locket he took from Maria when she was injured. 'I wonder how and when will I able return these to her,' Ohgami murmured to himself as he pushed the drawer back. 'But do I really have to?'

Ohgami shocked himself with that thought.

'Maria, I know it is wrong for me to be jealous of Sakura. Somehow, having your belongings near me is like having a part of you. I don't want to be away from you.' Ohgami's hands clenched into fists. 'I know I have my duty as your captain but I also have the feelings as. . . a man.'

Ohgami looked at the mirror again. His thoughts were swirling. 'Am I so much less of a person that you'd never want me?'

OoOoOoO

Several hours later. Dining room.

Iris and Sakura were eating together at the table. The other girls had already left.

Iris looked silently at Sakura. The raven-haired girl kept on staring at her plate. She looked nauseated. "Sakura, is something wrong?" the French girl asked.

Sakura didn't answer.

"You look a little sick." Iris leaned closer to get a better look.

"No, no I'm okay," Sakura finally answered and turned to her. "I'm just a bit nervous. That's all."

"Hmm?" Iris gave her a questioning expression. The blond girl didn't seem to believe her.

OoOoOoO

Opening night, one hour before the premiere.

People were starting to form a long line outside the theater. Ohgami stood there to clip their tickets. Kasumi appeared beside him suddenly, a concerned expression on her face.

Ohgami was troubled by that look. It could only mean trouble. "What is it Kasumi?" he asked.

"It's Sakura. . . she. . . ," Kasumi panted.

"Sakura?"

"She-she.. we….can't find.. "

Ohgami motioned her to calm down. "Hold on, Kasumi. I can't understand you."

"We can't find her!" Kasumi said when she finally caught her breath.

"What?" Ohgami grimaced. 'Not again.'

"Okay, take this." Ohgami handed the clipper over to Kasumi. "I'll go and find her."

"Good luck, Ohgami-san!"

Ohgami rushed to the costume room and saw Kanna and Sumire there, already in costume. The two were utterly quiet. They were blushing from something that had evidently occurred earlier, something that Ohgami was sure he didn't need to know.

'No, she's not here,' he told himself.

The two didn't seem to notice the young captain as he closed the door. Next, he went to the dressing room. . . which was quite a mistake. He forgot to knock and when he entered, he saw Kohran in her tights as she was putting on the Wall costume. Yuri was standing just beside her for assistance.

"Ohgami-han! How could you peek at a time like this!" Kohran yelled, her face was completely red. Yuri was a bit surprised too at Ohgami's unexpected appearance.

"No, it wasn't intentional. Sorry!" Ohgami quickly closed the door. 'Phew. That was close… Now, where could Sakura be?'

The young captain thought hard, but only one place seemed the likeliest place to find the missing actress... Maria's room.

He ran off to the second floor and met Tsubaki in the middle of the hall. He didn't seem to acknowledge her presence as he went straight to Maria's room.

The salesgirl could clearly see where he was headed for. "Wait, Ohgami-san!" she called out, but she was too late. The door was already opened. Tsubaki could only expect the worst.

Ohgami was shocked by the sight that greeted him. He couldn't speak for several moments.

"What is the meaning of this? Opening the door without even bothering to knock first!" the Russian growled as she glared at him.

Ohgami flushed when he saw Maria in the middle of changing clothes while sitting on the bed. 'Oh, boy, why do I always come at the wrong time?'

"S-sorry for barging in…. I… I am so-sorry…. I-I didn't mean to…" Ohgami sighed as he avoided looking at Maria in her indecent state.

"You need a better excuse," Maria said in an icy tone. She was looking at him as she buttoned her shirt.

"I-I was looking for Sakura-kun," Ohgami said trying to steal a glance at her.

"Sakura?" she repeated. The sound of Sakura's name softened her expression.

"Yes, she is sort of missing." Ohgami finally looked straight at her eyes after discerning that she was done with her clothes.

Maria leaned heavily on her back. "Missing?" the Russian said in a low voice, forgetting her anger towards the young captain.

"She…" Ohgami stared on the floor. "I was wondering if she came here. Did she?"

Maria gazed at him in a critical manner. "No, she didn't," she replied in a straight voice.

"Ohgami-san!" a voice called from behind. It was Tsubaki.

Ohgami turned around and saw the salesgirl's worried face. "Tsubaki-kun?"

"Maria-san is-"the salesgirl stopped when she saw that Maria was already dressed. She let out a big sigh. "I guess I have nothing to worry about."

Ohgami couldn't speak for a moment as he blushed at what happened earlier.

'You don't have to worry because I don't have my gun,' Maria said to herself as she looked straight ahead, ignoring their presence.

The young captain understood the silence and nodded to himself. "I guess I should be leaving now to find Sakura-kun."

"Ah, Ohgami-san!" Tsubaki almost yelled. "I saw Sakura-san just a moment ago."

"Huh? But I thought she was…"

"I saw her coming out of the latrine," Tsubaki explained.

"The latrine?" Ohgami winced.

Maria turned to their direction with an interested look on her face. The thought of Sakura hiding away in the latrine made Maria chuckle. 'She's nervous,' the Russian said to herself. Sakura still fell victim to stagefright which resulted in nausea, vomiting and dizziness, especially when she was called on to play the lead roles. Maria had found that out when they first starred opposite each other in 'Cinderella'.

"Oh, the play is about to start," the salesgirl reminded.

"I see," Ohgami just said.

"Ah, excuse me, Ohgami-san, Maria-san. I must be going." Tsubaki bowed down and went away.

When Tsubaki was gone, he turned around and observed the small smile forming on the blond woman's lips. 'She must be thinking about Sakura-kun.'

There was a long silence before Ohgami could start a conversation. "Um, Maria?"

The green-eyed woman moved her head to his direction. "Can I help you, Taichou?"

"You are…dressed."

"Of course!" the Russian woman shot back. "Were you thinking of seeing me naked?" If Maria's stare was as deadly as her gun, Ohgami would likely have died.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that." Ohgami assumed his usual placating look. "Um, tonight is the Flower Division's showing of 'Pyramus and Thisbe'."

"So?"

Ohgami looked solemnly at Maria's face. The Russian felt the warmth behind those dark eyes. She sensed a blush coming on then, so she refused to look anymore. She avoided his gaze and turned her eyes in the other direction. 'Oh, damn. What is he doing to me?' Maria asked herself in confusion.

"I was just wondering if you… want to watch it."

Maria didn't speak. But her answer is quite obvious although she kept it to herself.

"I… can help you."

Maria looked at him then. In fact, she had planned to go by herself. That was why she had taken the trouble to dressed up for this day. But no matter how much she planned, the question was: Could she do it by herself?

OoOoOoO

10 minutes before the play.

Ayame just came from the hangar and checked the last data input in Maria's Kohbu. As she walked upstairs to her office, she saw two familiar figures walking slowly towards the backstage. "Hmm… this looks interesting," Ayame cupped her chin. She made sure she wasn't noticed as she went to the lobby.

Kasumi was in the middle of closing the doors when Ayame arrived. "So, is everything set now?"

"Yes, Ayame-san. Thank goodness. I'm glad Sakura-san came on time."

"Good."

"I was just wondering where Ohgami-san was. He hasn't come by, even after Sakura-san came."

"Don't worry about him. He knows what he is doing."

Kasumi was confused when Ayame gave her a mysterious smile before she left.

'What a weird woman,' Kasumi said to herself.


	20. Act 20

ACT 20

Oo Oo Oo

"Why are you doing this?" Maria asked as she walked arm in arm with Ohgami.

"Huh?" Ohgami looked at her. He tried to think of a reasonable answer but nothing came to him at that moment. He turned to ask himself, 'Why?' Maria could only injure herself more by venturing out of her room before she was fully healed. And there was also the fact that he was just doing this to make her get closer to Sakura.

But…

It was because he loved Maria.

Wasn't it true that when you loved someone you must make her happy? Even if it hurts you?

Ohgami sighed. "I'm doing this for you."

"For me?" Maria felt uncomfortable at his words. Why was he making her feel that way?

That uneasiness.

Maria shifted her gaze to the floor.

Was she attracted to him too?

Maria shook her head. Then was it because of the way he approached her?

'Yes, that may be it. But... that's not all. '

There was something about him.

Yes.

Ohgami reminded her so much of her beloved captain. Maria felt the strong support she needed from a leader. He had even proven to her that he was more than a leader; he was a friend. A close friend.

No.

To the Russian, he was more than that. He was... special.

But special in what way?

When he came into her life, there were so many things she felt she needed to thank him for. He was always there for her when she needed him. Had she ever thanked him for it? Did he even know how much she owed to him?

Maria turned to meet his dark eyes. From the startled look on his face, he clearly didn't expect her to do so.

"You've done enough for me," she said, still keeping eye contact.

"Maria?" Ohgami said almost in whisper.

"Thank you, Taichou," she spoke softly.

Ohgami stopped for a moment. Maria was a little confused at his reaction. She looked at his serious face and studied him closely. "Maria . . .," he started. He looked uneasy with himself. "It pains me."

Maria gave him a questioning look.

"It pains me to see you suffer," he continued as he bowed his head. "I know that so much pain happened in your past. And I can't bear to see you in that state anymore. What I want for you now is to be happy."

Ohgami looked back to her eyes. "And I don't want to be an obstacle to your happiness."

"Is that your reason for helping me?"

Ohgami's stare went to the floor. "My reason?" he whispered to himself. "My only reason is love."

Maria heard him say those words. "Do you think . . .," she started. "That I could give a similar reason to you?"

"You . . .," Ohgami said in a smooth calm voice as he met her eyes again, " . . . don't need to."

"Taichou," Maria didn't know what to say next as those words touched her heart. 'How? How can you bear the pain of not being loved back?'

Oo Oo Oo -

Backstage.

Kohran approached Sakura who looked a little lightheaded. "Sakura-han, are you alright? We are about to start."

"Yes, yes, sumimasen. I'm alright, don't worry," Sakura assured the Chinese with her usual cheery face. Her hair was untied and she wore a fake gold headband.

"Alright then," Kohran tried to assume a smile but it faded with worry about her. "Iris and I will be going first. After our narration you enter with Sumire-han."

"I know that," Sakura said as she gave her smile.

"I'm just reminding you."

"Kohran, trust me. This sensation inside my stomach will go out soon as I entered the stage."

"Okay, just don't see the stage as the latrine… or Sumire-han won't forgive you."

"I'll surely remember that."

Somewhere else backstage.

Sumire was pacing back and forth, unable to calm herself down. Kanna observed her movements and wondered,

'Why is she so damned nervous? This isn't like her at all.'

"Sakura is already here. What are you so anxious about?" redhead asked, finally tired of watching her.

Sumire stopped at her comment and gave her a chilly look. "Dammit. I'm not anxious about anything," she snarled.

"But why are you acting like that?"

Sumire couldn't explain why herself. "I . . .," she murmured then turned roughly to her. "Why do you have to. . . touch me in the dressing room!"

"It wasn't on purpose!" Kanna said in a defensive tone. "By the way, it was your idea! You were the one who told me to assist you."

"It is pretty obvious that you are attracted to me!"

"What!" Kanna was baffled. "What do you mean by that? And why are you suddenly talking about this now?"

Sumire narrowed her eyes . With that look Kanna knew what she 'meant'. The redhead sort of enjoyed the annoyance on her face, though.

"So, do you want a replay after the performance?" Kanna said teasing her.

"Ah, Kanna-san! If you were only a man, " Sumire blurted as she crossed her arms. She closed her eyes for the moment but one could see veins popping out of her forehead.

"Oi, what does that mean?" Kanna continued.

"Ara!" Sumire opened her eyes and gave her another threatening look. "Don't act so innocent, while you dare to take advantage of me!"

"HUH?" Kanna gave her a confused look. "What on earth are you talking about? Don't tell me you have your period today."

"Aaahh! Shut up!"

Oo Oo Oo -

Ohgami felt that Maria was getting heavier and heavier by the moment. He cast a side glance to her with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright? I guess we should take a rest."

Maria groaned as she tried to force her feet to keep moving. "No, Taichou. Keep on going!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"But-"

Maria was perspiring and Ohgami could see that she could fall any minute now.

"Maria, you are-" Ohgami felt the increasing pressure of her arm around his neck, "- choking me..."

"Oh, sorry."

Ohgami locked his eyes onto hers again. "I'm worried. I think we should go back now."

'We are already near. Why would you want to go back?' Maria growled inwardly. She just gave Ohgami an intimidating look.

Ohgami sighed to himself. 'If something happens. I'll never forgive myself for doing this.'

Oo Oo Oo -

Stage.

Two figures were already set as the curtains went up.

"Pyramus was the handsomest youth, and Thisbe the fairest maiden, in all Babylonia," Iris started. She was on the upper right of the stage doing her role as Moonshine. Several lighting effects supported her as she glowed in the background.

"Their parents occupied adjoining houses; and neighborhood brought the young people together, and acquaintance ripened into love. They would gladly have married, but their parents forbade it. One thing, however, they could not forbid: that love should glow like the Moonshine." She pointed to herself. "They conversed with signs and glances and the fire burned more intensely for being covered up. Their only division was the Wall in which there was a crack, caused by some fault of structure."

Now the spotlight aimed at the center of the stage.

Kohran slowly opened her eyes as she was in the center in her Wall costume. "No one had remarked on the crack before, but the lovers discovered it." She moved a little to show the part of her costume that was the 'crack' in the wall. "What will not love discover! It afforded a passage to the voice; and tender messages used to pass backwards and forwarda through the gap. Pyramus on this side." Kohran pointed left. "Thisbe on that." She pointed right. "Their breaths would mingle."

The lighting changed as the music started up. Kohran and Iris started their duet.

Oo Oo Oo Oo

Backstage.

Sumire and Sakura were at the opposite sides of the stage. They would come next, after the Wall's and Moonshine's

Duet. Sakura nodded to Sumire as the lights switched to accommodate for their scene. The brown-haired lady seemed distracted when Sakura motioned that it was time for them to go out.

Kanna began to worry about Sumire's lack of concentration. "There is something wrong with her. I hope I'm not responsible for it," the redhead whispered to herself.

The lights went down for while.

Sumire stepped onto the stage as the spotlight was aimed at her. Iris and Kohran, in their sleeping positions, looked as though they were lifeless. The brown-haired woman looked around and feigned a sad face as she started her dialogue. "O grim –looked night! O night with hue so black! O night, which ever art when day is not! O night! O night! Alack, alack, alack! I fear my Thisbe's promise is forgot."

There were several whispers regarding Sumire's appearance.

"Is that Sumire Kanzaki?" a fan asked another.

"I think she is. Look at her mole."

"But doesn't Maria always have the male roles?" asked another.

Somebody nodded.

"I think they decided to switch roles for a change."

"U-huh? Next time, I wanna see Iris being paired up with Kanna."

"Shut up, will you? You're distracting everyone else," an old man complained.

Ayame, who was standing not far from the talking audiences, heard it and silently chuckled.

Sumire went closer to Kohran. "And thou, O wall, O sweet, O lovely Wall, that stand'st between her father's ground and mine, Thou wall, O wall, O sweet and Lovely Wall, show me thy chink to blink through with my eyes. Thanks, courteous wall. But what I see? No Thisbe do I see." She kneeled and touched the edge of Kohran's costume. "O wicked wall, through whom I see no bliss, Cursed be thy stones for thus deceiving me!" She bowed down and the spotlight slowly faded.

As the light become alive again one can see that another figure was standing at the other side of Kohran. It was Sakura.

"O Wall, full often hast thou heard my moans for parting my fair Pyramus and me. My cherry lips have often kissed thy stones, thy stones with lime and hair knit up in thee," Sakura stated dramatically.

Sumire as Pyramus was surprised as he heard Thisbe. "I perceived a voice! Now will I to the chink to spy and I can see my Thisbe's face." She leaned closer to Kohran.

Kohran felt something. It tickled but she didn't move.

"Thisbe?" Sumire called out.

"My love!" Sakura answered. "Thou art my love, I think."

"Think what thou wilt, I am thy lover's grace . . . " Sumire stopped for a while, forgetting her next line.

Sakura waited.

Kohran slowly opened an eye. 'Oh, no. Sumire-han forgot her line.'

"Pssst... 'O kiss me...'," Kanna whispered. She was watching from backstage. "Sumire, it's 'O kiss me...'" The big woman placed her hands on her forehead. "Oh, dear."

Sumire looked at the audience and back to Kohran. She stood up slowly in a ladylike manner. "O kiss me through the hole of this vile wall."

Kohran sighed, as did Kanna.

"O kiss me through the hole of this vile wall," Sakura answered back.

"I kiss the wall's hole, not your lips at all."

Kanna went back inside as she scratched her head. "That was close…. Huh?" She was surprised when she saw two figures entering. "T-taichou? …. And Maria?"

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo


	21. Act 21

ACT 21

Oo Oo Oo Oo

Ohgami assisted Maria, looking for something to sit on. They finally made it. What Ohgami was doing was something Maria could not understand. It may have seemed like stupidity to some, but, regardless, that was what made Ohgami an exceptional fellow. That may have been something Maria failed to apply when she had been captain.

"I couldn't thank you enough, Taichou," Maria whispered under her breath.

"Hmm?" Ohgami uttered not hearing what she said.

"N-nothing."

"Uh-hrm. . . ," Kanna cleared her throat, distracting the two. She was wearing the Lion suit from neck to foot, holding the mask. She would have been rather entertaining to look at, but for Kanna, the suit was too hot and itchy. "What do you think you are doing here?"

Although the redhead was demanding an explanation, Maria and Ohgami could see how worried she was.

Ohgami smiled at Kanna. It somehow calmed the taller woman. His placid face was enough for Kanna to understand that it would be alright.

As for the blonde, why on earth was she with him here? The larger woman couldn't help but ask the Russian. "Maria. . . this is absurd. Is it okay for you to-"

"I'm alright."

Kanna smiled weakly. She wouldn't like to argue for she knew how hard-headed Maria was. There was no need to ask her why she was here, anyway. The reason, as anyone would have guessed, was HER. Who else?

"If you like to see Sakura…," Kanna said as she crossed her arms. "She's going to exit on the left side. Not here. This is the right side."

"And that was what I intended to do," Maria said.

"Heh." The redhead cocked her head. "Why do you keep on hiding? Why don't you just tell her your feelings?"

The green-eyed woman was just silent. It was obvious once more that Maria didn't like to answer personal questions.

After what happened to the blonde and the raven-haired girl, Kanna was happy that Maria was beginning to realize her feelings. But why did Ohgami help her? Kanna knew that Ohgami and Sakura were rivals for Maria's heart. That missing detail gave the redhead a lot of questions.

But, no matter. Maybe they had both come to an agreement or something. Whatever it was, Kanna would like to know... but she certainly could not obtain the answers now. She was more worried about something else.

"Never mind." Kanna turned her attention back to the play. There was a sudden change of lighting and effects. This only meant that the actresses on stage will abruptly leave their places. Kanna knew it would be her turn by then. And she knew that Sumire will certainly pass this way.

"How's it going?" Ohgami suddenly asked.

Kanna shifted to meet his gaze, not understanding his question.

"About the play."

"I'm just a bit worried," Kanna almost whispered to herself. Truly, that remark had nothing to do with the play, or even with Maria, Ohgami and Sakura. It was meant for someone else.

"You were saying something, Kanna?" Ohgami asked.

"It's nothing, Taichou."

In a while, Sumire came in with a pale face as she intentionally ignored Kanna's presence. Obviously, her scene with Sakura had just ended.

"Sumire-kun?" Ohgami said as the young lady approached. She was garbed in a Greek tunic and wearing a black, curly-haired wig. Ohgami was a bit awed at the drastic change in Sumire Kanzaki. No one would have recognized her if not for the distinctive mole beneath her left eye.

"Ah, Ensign," Sumire greeted. She turned around and saw Maria half-smiling. The top actress wasn't exactly sure what thoughts were playing inside of Maria's head, but, realizing how rarely the blonde smiled at anyone, she knew that it was likely to have been a compliment. "Maria-san. How nice of the two of you to drop by."

"So, it seems that your lives are incomplete without seeing me in my most challenging role ever. Ohohohoho!" Sumire remarked seeing how speechless they were.

'Well, that seemed normal,' Kanna thought while watching Sumire.

Maria noticed that Kanna remained silent after Sumire came. The Russian expected a word from the taller woman after Sumire belted it out like that. And the two seemed to be avoiding looking each other in the eye, or even talking to one another.

"Ah, Kanna, I think you're next," Ohgami reminded.

"Oh, yeah, it's my turn," a distracted Kanna said while covering her face with a lion mask. In cue with the music, she assumed her position on stage.

Sumire mutely watched the woman in the lion costume enter the stage. The truth was the younger lady was thinking about Kanna all this time. She just couldn't say it in words.

Why couldn't she stop thinking about her? Why?

She could easily admit that Kanna often annoyed her. They always fought and antagonized each other. They always argued over the smallest things. Everything she did, Kanna Kirishima was always there to frustrate her.

So why should she keep thinking of Kanna, of all people?

Sumire looked at her hands for a moment. How could someone like Kanna be of so great influence to her life? For some unknown reason she was feeling something special for the redhead.

"Kanna-san."

/Before the play./

"Ah, that's not the way. You still looked like a girl!" Kanna exclaimed. It had been an hour since they started doing the make-up rehearsals. Sumire was a bit irritated as to why Kanna kept on bugging her about her make-up. This was her sixth attempt and deep inside, she didn't want to be accused of being wrong. It really hurt her pride.

Why should she listen to Kanna anyway? It had always been Sumire's way. Her own way. Then again, since this was her first foray into doing male roles, this was the first time she was doing this. It was a new challenge.

The brown-haired woman wanted to say something back to Kanna. But she stopped when she stared at herself on the mirror. She hated to admit it, but Kanna was right. She still looked like a 'girl'. It would be such a shame if the audience were to end up confused, thinking that they were looking at two possible Thisbes. Surely it would not be so hard for her if she were like Maria or Kanna, but she was not.

She just frowned and wiped it off again with a towel.

"Hey," Kanna must have noticed how irritatingly Sumire acted.

"What? Are you gonna start to annoy me?"

"Theatrical make-up for guy roles aren't so different," the redhead said in a calm, friendly manner.

Sumire looked at Kanna her knitted brows slowly fading.

"It's just that .. . Y'know..." The redhead blushed and looked off to one side. "It's very hard to conceal a womanly face like yours. Unlike me, or Maria. We don't need a big make-over for it like you do. Your face is... well... too beautiful to mistake for a guy's."

It was very rare for Kanna to compliment her. And it felt good to hear it.

"Kanna-san, I wouldn't mind a little help from you."

Kanna almost raised her eyebrows in surprise over what Sumire just said. It was hard to believe that Sumire had just asked her for help. And so humbly, too. Normally, she would always try to prove herself right, even though she was wrong. But now. . . she appeared to be very different. Kanna began to ask herself if she was still the high, almighty, self-proclaimed top star.

She looked intently at her but Sumire's expression did not change. She held up the make-up kit, wanting Kanna to take it.

The redhead took it with a slight hesitation. "I'm not really good at this. I bet Maria is . . but me, I think I'm not-"

"Well, good gracious, Maria-san is not here. Why won't you do it?"

She still couldn't get over hearing Sumire say something like that. She knew that Sumire had always wanted to get one over her, and they would often fight over it. But it seemed that today was going to be an exception. Although they were bluntly spoken, the words that came from Sumire's mouth sounded different, somehow. She did not demand. In fact, she was requesting.

The redhead felt something inside her stomach. 'There's that nutty feeling again.'

They were now sitting opposite each other. Kanna moved closer to her as she took a hand towel. She couldn't believe that she would be doing a favor to her. Who could have imagined? Kanna sighed as she gently wiped out the thick red lipstick that was left on Sumire's lips. She could hear her own heart pounding.

"I think you should use a lighter shade of lipstick," Kanna said. "Like this one." Kanna pointed to one of the colors on the palette.

Sumire brought up the lip brush and handed it down to her. "Here."

'Must I do it all?' The redhead thought as she took it in silence.

Kanna began to apply the lipstick. Sumire's eyes were just too hard not to notice, especially when she sitting was this close to her. The taller woman was now having wild thoughts.

What was it about Sumire's eyes? Kanna felt a drop of sweat falling down her forehead.

It was her lips that she was after not her eyes.

'Her lips,' Kanna thought. There was that flashback again.

What? What was she thinking?

Oh, yeah, the lipstick.

"Ah, sorry!" apologized when she realized she had almost streaked the lipstick across Sumire's cheeks. The older woman was about to wipe it off when Sumire instinctively raised her hand to do the same. If someone were to come into the room right now, they would see Sumire holding Kanna's hand to her face in what appeared to be a very tender moment.

And. . .

The door opened. Their only impulse was to turn away from each other. They didn't even bother to see who it was as their hearts thumped wildly. They had never felt so uncomfortable in all their lives.

Then the door closed again. Who was that?

Ohgami?

Wait. Why were they blushing?

Why?

Why did they act that way?

Why did they always feel embarrassed when they weren't fighting?

And why, when they got this close, did things like this keep happening?

/Back to present time./

Sumire held her hands to her lips. She remembered suddenly what happened weeks before. She could still recall the day when they kissed each other accidentally while practicing. From her expression that day, it could have been nothing. But it really did affect her.

It was pretty obvious that they were thinking of the same thing at that time. They would simply cover that up with a fight. They didn't want others to notice it. . . and they didn't want them to know how they really cared for each other.

But what was there to be ashamed of?

Did Sakura feel ashamed when she confessed her love to Maria? Did Maria feel ashamed when she kissed Sakura?

No, they didn't. They both took the risks.

Sumire watched Kanna from backstage. She began to ask herself seriously, "Do I really like you as more than a friend?"

She let out a sigh. Why won't Kanna stop appearing in her thoughts?

"Is there something troubling you?" Maria's cold voice suddenly awakened her.

'Huh-?'

"Trouble?" Sumire quickly said. "The play? No. As a matter of fact, cross-dressing is no trouble at all."

"Huh?"

"You're just ahead of me on the handsome factor."

Maria became silent as she was before. But the younger woman could tell that the Russian did not buy her excuse. Sumire felt as if she had just made fun of herself.

"As always Sumire-kun, you never fail to amuse the crowd," Ohgami remarked. "I'm sure they're really surprise that you've taken the role of Pyramus."

"Thank you, Ensign." Sumire was glad to hear that. For now, she must set aside her thoughts for the Okinawan. That's right. The play was still ongoing, and it was more important to focus on that than to worry about Kanna.

'Of course, I won't be a top star for nothing,' Sumire exclaimed inside herself.


	22. Act 22

A/N: a little info about the play before proceeding.

The cast:

Pyramus – Sumire

Thisbe – Sakura

Lion – Kanna

Mulberry Tree – Kohran

Moon Shine - Iris

Pyramus and Thisbe agreed to meet under the white mulberry tree after talking through the crack of wall. They planned to leave Babylonia and reside to another place where their love is not forbidden. But something else happened that they didn't expect.

It was night and Thisbe came first. Little did she know that there was a Lion roaming around the forest. It was huge and had a blood stain on his mouth (seemingly quite contented because of the previous dinner it had.) The young maiden saw it in terror as she hid from the bushes for fear that it would hurt her. Unfortunately, as she flew away she dropped her veil.

While taking a rest the lion took interest of Thisbe's veil, leaving a mark of blood on it. When Pyramus came, he only found the veil but no sign of her beloved. He had also mistaken that the blood stain on the veil belonged to Thisbe.

In despair, the young man decided to commit suicide (taking the blame of his lover's death.) Moments later the young maiden got out of her hiding place believing that the Lion was gone. Sadly, what awaits her was Pyramus dying (in front of the mulberry tree) because of her.

Okay on with the story.

X X X X X

ACT 22

X X X X X

Stage.

The play was nearing its end as Pyramus, not knowing that Thisbe still lived, committed suicide.

The spotlight was now on centerstage as Thisbe approached her dying partner.

"O Pyramus," she cried. "What has done this? Answer me, Pyramus. It is your own Thisbe that speaks. Hear me, dearest, and lift that drooping head."

Pyramus opened his eyes. Then, with a final gasp of Thisbe's name, he closed them again.

Thisbe leaned forward and hugged Pyramus, who was, of course, Sumire pretending to be dead. "Thine own hand has slain thee, and for my sake," she sobbed.

Thisbe continued, "I, too, can be brave for once, and my love is as strong as thine. I will follow you in death, for I have been the cause; and death which alone could part us both, deny us not our united request. As love and death have joined us, let one tomb contain us."

'Oh, wow,' Kohran thought as she sniffed. 'It seems so real.'

The audience was all eyes as a new gloomy lighting took effect.

Thisbe continued "And thou, tree, retain the marks of slaughter. Let thy berries still serve for memorials of our blood." So saying, the brown-eyed actress plunged the fake sword into her breast. Red liquid stained her Greek outfit.

The background changed color as a melancholic tune began to play.

From the stage, they could hear the sounds of sniffing and sobbing from the audience.

Kohran and Iris both sang a sad song as Thisbe, too, fell lifeless to the ground.

When the song ended, the curtain was lowered slowly.

"Will you look at that?" Kanna said from backstage, quite pleased with the show. When she turned around, the redhead noticed that Maria and Ohgami were now out of sight.

Kanna frowned. "Now, that's not surprising."

Loud applause followed. It was a standing ovation.

Among the audience was a man, sitting on the aisle seat of the third row from the stage. He had dark hair and was wearing a black tuxedo. He was obviously a foreigner, as evidenced by his height and his blue eyes. He had a striking appearance, and all throughout the play, he only had eyes for her. The tall figure quietly stood.

Then there was the curtain call.

X X X X X

Dressing Room.

"Nice job, Sakura. You're fantastic!" Kanna praised. "Especially with that last line."

"Thank you, Kanna-san," Sakura said while changing her clothes.

"Unlike someone else I know who almost forgot her lines."

Panic could be seen in Sakura's and Kohran's eyes. They knew this was just going to lead to a BIG fight.

Sumire groaned angrily. "Are you referring to me?"

"Yeah. So what's the real deal about it Sumire-chan?" Kanna asked frankly. "Why did you forget your lines?"

'Sumire-chan!' Sumire's eyes widened. "What are you saying, you oversized feline. I did not forget any of my lines! And who granted you the permission to call me Sumire-chan?"

Kanna's eyebrows began to twitch after hearing the 'oversized feline' comment.

'Well, no wonder. She's still wearing that costume,' Kohran thought.

"But you looked like you did," Kanna almost yelled. "Judging from that blank face you had on stage. I saw it. Isn't that right, Kohran?" The redhead turned to the bespectacled girl who hesitated, then nodded.

"Ah, that's. . ." Sumire's face started to change color.

"Admit it." Kanna said while crossing her arms. "If not for me. . ."

Sumire frowned at her. "If not for you, I could have been more focused!" she exclaimed.

"ME? Now it's my fault?"

"YES! It was your fault!"

"Come on! That was a pathetic excuse," Kanna went on, a mocking tone in her every word. "Besides, why would you blame me? I thought you were a professional. You sure love calling yourself one."

The brown-haired woman gritted her teeth and Kanna found it a very cute sight, especially since Sumire was still wearing her white Greek outfit. And with that wig she had on looked so nice. Kanna couldn't help enjoying Sumire's obvious annoyance.

"You all did a good job. It's not just me," Sakura said, trying to stop them. It was to no avail because the two were already in their fighting stances, ready to strangle each other." I really wish Maria-san was here," she thought.

The raven-haired girl just shrugged and sweatdropped. And, with one glance at them, she walked towards the door and excused herself.

Kanna was about to say something to her about Maria, but Sumire was now pouncing on her as the fighting dust engulfed the two of them.

"WAAAAIIII!" Iris yelled.

"IRIS! NO!" Kohran pleaded.

BOOM

X X X X X

Sakura was walking along the corridor, thinking of the Russian. She let out a breath. She had a feeling that Maria might have been watching her, but now she wondered if it might have just been wishful thinking. "And how can that be?" she said to herself.

"How could I be so stupid, thinking that she was watching somewhere backstage?" Sakura smiled weakly. "But still I feel that aura of hers so close to me."

'I can feel her. Yes.'

She gently closed her eyes, thinking that Maria might appear in front of her. She just hoped that somehow one of her wishes might come true.

"SAKURA-SAN!" Yuri yelled. Shocked, Sakura immediately opened her eyes.

She also noticed that Tsubaki was with her.

"Wha-?" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Hi, Sakura-san," Tsubaki greeted shyly.

The raven-haired girl noticed that Yuri was a bit skeptical about something. "Give it to her, come on," Sakura heard her murmur to Tsubaki.

The salesgirl shakily handed an envelope to Sakura. "Ah, Sakura-san, there's a letter for you."

"Ah, from Sendai?" Sakura asked as she received the letter.

"N-no, it's from. . . " Tsubaki hesitated.

Sakura turned the envelope over to see the return address. It was blank. "Who is it from, then?"

"From a fan," Yuri answered for Tsubaki.

"But fan letters are supposed to be. . ."

"The sender asked me to give it to you directly," Tsubaki replied with a blush.

"The sender?" Sakura asked. "Ne, Tsubaki-san why are you flushing?"

"Ah, Sakura-san, please excuse us. We have to go now," was Tsubaki's only reply as she grabbed Yuri and left hurriedly with her.

Sakura was just dumbfounded.

"Hey, what's all the commotion about?" a familiar voice asked from behind. It was Kohran. She was now in her usual red Chinese attire. She was wiping the dirt on her face after the aftermath with Iris.

With nothing but an envelope in her hand, Sakura had no hope of hiding what it was about. "Ah, this- A fan letter."

"Let me see." The bespectacled girl took the envelope and slowly opened it. "Can I?" she asked, obviously wanting to read its contents.

"S-sure."

Nothing to be scared of.

Right?

x x x

_Imperial Floral Opera Troupe_

_Miss Sakura Shinguuji,_

_I'm not very good at introductions, so please forgive my rudeness regarding this letter. Having come from a faraway place, I am a foreigner in this city of lights. Many things have pleased my heart when I came here. Truly, it is a very different place from where I came from. Still, there are some things that I feel are missing deep inside me and I'm trying very hard to search for them. _

_When I first saw your face on the billboard, my heart raced. I could see something within you that I lacked. Maybe it is for this reason that I admire you. What that something is, I cannot understand. Those feelings confused me. Though some may say that you might not be as great as Sumire Kanzaki, I say that you're one of the promising actresses of the Grand Theatre. _

_I've been wandering around in Japan looking for beautiful things, but never have I seen someone like you. Your beauty is incomparable, even to the great Fuji, or to the lights of the city at night. _

_Frankly speaking, I really like you. I hesitated at first to send this letter, but I realize that I cannot hide my feelings anymore. I don't want to be a coward like I was before. If I have a chance I would like to see you someday. You've been an inspiration to me._

_Yours truly,_

_K_

x x x

Sakura was all red. It wasn't a fan letter. It was a love letter!

"Wow," Kohran said in awe, eyes wide open. "I've never read something like this before in my life. It seems that this person, whoever he is, has an eye for you. Did you know this admirer?"

Sakura folded the papers. "No, I have no idea," she replied, still blushing.

"Well, he sounds so romantic."

"Ah. Hi, Sakura-kun. . . and you too, Kohran," someone interrupted. It was Ohgami.

Kohran just crossed her arms, still thinking about how she had been ignored by the captain several times before.

"What is it, Ohgami-san?" Sakura asked.

"I just wanted to say that you did great."

"Thank you. I'm glad you had the time to watch it."

'If you only knew that Maria was there, too,' Ohgami said to himself as the thought also pierced his heart.

"Is there anything else, Ohgami-san?"

Ohgami noticed that Sakura was holding a letter. "Oh, what's that?" he asked.

"Oh. This..." Sakura didn't know how to explain it. Luckily, Ayame chose that moment to intervene.

"Ohgami-kun?" the vice commander called.

Ohgami turned to face the vice commander. "Yes, Ayame-san?"

"I want to discuss something with you in my office."

"Yes, ma'am."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	23. Act 23

ACT 23

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Ohgami entered Ayame's office, his head bowed.

"I think you already know why I called you to my office," Ayame said as the young man closed the door behind him.

The young captain nodded. "I believe you saw us."

The vice commander looked intently at him then folded her arms. "Is it you or is it Maria?"

Ohgami was silent and was in deep thought.

Moving over to the side, she sat upon the edge of her desk, all the while looking closely at Ohgami. Even though he did not say a word, the expression on his face was enough to answer her question.

"Whether or not it was you, being captain of the group, you should be aware of your responsibilities. Your decisions might lead people into danger. You know that, don't you?"

"I am . .. aware of it," Ohgami replied in a low voice.

Ayame nodded. "Good. You may go now."

Ohgami remained unmoving. He was confused. "Ayame-san?"

"Do you need anything else, Ohgami-kun?"

Ohgami made as if to ask about his punishment for what had happened, but stopped himself as it seemed that Ayame had other plans for him. "Uh, nothing," he just said.

"If there is someone to love," Ayame said, knowing what was brewing inside the young captain's head, "let it be the whole Flower Division."

Ohgami blinked.

Ayame stood and turned away from him. She closed her eyes. 'I don't want to be cruel to him. I know the pain this is causing him is penalty enough.'

"Ayame-san," Ohgami whispered solemnly.

The vice commander raised her hand to dismiss him.

With one salute, the young captain went out of the office.

There was that heavy feeling inside him as he thought about what she had said. Deep in thought, Ohgami passed by Kanna who, judging by her outfit, was going for a sparring match. Kanna didn't seem to have noticed the young captain at all.

"Where are you going, Kanna?" Ohgami suddenly asked.

"Huh? Oh, Taichou," the redhead said in a startled manner. "I'm going to the gym."

'She seemed somewhat distressed, possibly over something that had happened earlier that day,' Ohgami thought. "At this hour?"

Kanna stopped walking. She looked out the glass window at her side and saw the city lights with the stars high above the dark sky. The redhead sweatdropped. 'Ugh, yeah , it's already evening… What am I doing?'

"Maybe I'll just take the shower," she just she said, trying not to be embarrassed.

"The baths are down below," Ohgami said, blinking.

"Oh, yeah." Kanna sweatdropped. "Thanks for the .. er.. direction."

Ohgami smiled warmly. "Be sure you turn off the lights after you're done."

"Yeah, sure." Kanna beamed at him. But the moment they met each other's eyes, she sensed the sadness in him.

Kanna watched Ohgami as he slowly went to his room.

"I hope he's alright," the redhead whispered to herself.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

'I'm stuck inside a situation that I don't really understand. If falling in love hurts this much, why do I always seem to be doing it? '

Ohgami closed the door of his room. 'Why do I always yearn for her? Why can't I erase her from my mind? Why do I always keep hurting myself? I knew she didn't love me. She loves someone else. . . and I know that.'

The young captain held his head as he sat down on his desk. 'Why do I keep on thinking that someday .. that someday she will be mine?'

"I am a fool!" Ohgami loudly scolded himself. "You are right about that. But this fool keeps on dreaming about you. This fool will always love you no matter who you are and no matter who you love."

'Love . . ." Ohgami thought for a while. 'This is the feeling that made me live and fulfill my duty as your captain. If I cease to love. . . I don't know how I can handle this job. If there is a reason to love, it is to love –'

"-the WHOLE Flower Division." Ohgami could almost hear Ayame's voice, as if she were right beside him. He let out a breath, trying hard to contain what was left of his strength to refrain from crying.

"If there is a reason to love, let it be the whole Flower Division," Ayame's voice repeated.

"The Flower Di-"

"Hey," a familiar male voice called.

Ohgami stopped despairing for a moment. He knew that voice. Could it be...?

"You look so glum. What happened?" A brown-haired man in a white tuxedo tapped Ohgami's shoulders who was sitting on a desk.

Ohgami was a bit startled. "K-Kayama?"

"Hello," Kayama greeted while strumming his white guitar. "So how's your day?"

"When did you- how-?" Ohgami asked perplexed.

"Went to the door. It's open," Kayama said pointing the door. "I was here before you came. I just wanted to check on you."

"Oh."

"So, how's it going, captain?"

There was that wimpy look on Ohgami that Kayama was very familiar with. "Kayama, it's a long story."

Kayama's expression turned sympathetic. "I see."

Looking at the brown haired man Ohgami remembered something important. "Kayama, could you do me a favor?"

Yuiichi Kayama blinked and pointed to himself. "You are asking for my help? Of course you are! That's what I'm here for."

Ohgami blinked again, he was utterly surprised.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Next day.

Sumire decided to go shopping. She needed to avoid that redhead for now, just for this day. She was passing by the terrace when she saw Yuri in front of the main entrance, talking to someone.

'What's this?' Sumire thought as she listened in on their conversation.

"Ah, excuse me," said the stranger with a deep voice that instantly marked him out as a man. And although she couldn't identify his accent, he was most definitely not from around there. Indeed, even from that distance, Sumire could see that he was too tall to be Japanese.

"Uh…" Yuri said, faltering. Sumire could sense that the secretarial girl was blushing. "Wha-what is it?"

The stranger smiled as he stepped forward. "I'm looking for Miss Tsubaki Takamura. Is she around here?"

'What a stunning young man,' Sumire thought when she got a better view of him.

"Ah, what is it? Ah, yes... do you need a cup of tea?" Yuri suggested without thinking.

"Ah, thank you." The young man sweatdropped. "I'm here for Miss Tsubaki," he repeated.

"Ts-tsubaki?" Yuri was a bit confused. "Ah, oh, yes. . .You are going to buy a bromide? Come, come. Let me show you the way."

"Ah, no. I am in a hurry," he said politely. "I just need to talk to her for a moment regarding an important matter."

Yuri seemed to calm down a bit. "May I inquire for your name, sir?"

"My name is Keith David."

"Keith David?"

"Keith David?" Sumire thought for a while. 'Where on earth have I heard that name before? I'm sure it's familiar…'

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Later on that day along the quarters.

"What's that?" Iris asked as she noticed a piece of paper inserted underneath Sakura's door.

"What?" Sakura said in a confused manner not realizing what Iris was talking about.

"There, down there. Look. Iris thinks it's a piece of paper."

Sakura finally caught sight of what Iris was pointing at. She knelt down to get the paper.

"It's-"

"A letter," Iris said curiously.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at the envelope. It appeared to be the same kind that she received on the past opening night.

'It's from him again.'

"Oooh… what does it say?" Iris insisted.

Sakura opened the letter with her eyes closed. It must be from him. That guy named K.

"Sakura, it's a love letter."

She was right.

The raven-haired girl opened up her eyes and began to read the letter.

What does it say now?

- - - - - - - - -

Dearest Sakura,

- - - - - - - - -

'"Dearest"? He didn't start the first letter off like that,' Sakura thought.

- - - - - - - - -

_I know it was awkward of me to give this to you in an informal way. Now you know that I really like you. But please don't be afraid of me. I'd like to meet you someday._

K

- - - - - - - - -

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?"

"What what?" a voice interrupted from behind. It was Sumire and she looked like she had just come from a shopping spree.

"What should I do?" Sakura asked, still holding the letter.

Sumire grabbed the letter and read it herself. After that, she gave it back to the raven-haired woman, looking as is she had decided on something. "Why not take the chance? He seemed to be a nice guy. Just a little mysterious, though."

Sakura's head was full of questions. "How did you know?"

Sumire raised an eyebrow. "I know things better than you do. That's how."

'But what about Maria-san?' The thought loom immediately in Sakura's mind. "I don't think--"

"Ay, Sakura-san, it's not bad to have a fling or two. Besides it's just a fan who just wants to make out with you."

"But-"

Sumire held up a hand right in front of Sakura's face, stopping the young woman before she could finish. "I know how you feel about Maria-san. And that's why you should try to turn this into an opportunity."

"An opportunity?" Sakura repeated as Iris blinked in innocence.

"Yes, yes, that's right." Sumire nodded as she stepped closer to Sakura. "This is an oppurtunity to-"

Sakura blushed when Sumire leaned over her. "What?"

"To make her jealous."

"To make Maria-san jealous?" Sakura was shocked at the thought. "Why do I have to do that?"

Sumire sighed. "You really don't know anything, do you?"

Now it was Sakura's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Ne, Sakura-san, in this way you can see how much she really loves you," Sumire said in a serious voice.

"How much she loves me?"

Sumire nodded with a confident smile.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

A/N:

About Keith David:

Liz: Sounds familiar to me, too. Isn't there a real life actor named Keith David? Or am I just thinking of actor, David Keith? confused 

Dillian: I don't know who David Keith is either. XD (I just invented the name LOL)

Liz: I just checked and it lists two actors named Keith David. Whaddya know?

Dillian: Ack. LOL. XD what a coincidence!


	24. Act 24

ACT 24

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Because of what happened the other day, she had hardly gotten any rest. Maria wished she had the strength to stand now rather than lay around in bed. She wished she could go out and do things her way. But for now, she could only hope and believe that everything will turn out fine.

There was a loud knock on the door. Maria didn't need to guess who it was. "Come in, Sakura."

The raven-haired girl slowly opened the door. Sakura greeted her and blushed awkwardly. "I'm sorry for the disturbance," she said as she sat down on a chair at Maria's right side.

Maria gave a little smile to make the young woman feel more comfortable. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I..." Sakura hesitated. Her eyes were constantly shifting this way and that, refusing to settle on anything. Random thoughts kept clamoring for her attention. She didn't even know how to begin. "Maria-san... I..." Sakura looked at her once then looked away. 'Oh, damn, this is harder than I thought it would be,' she thought frantically.

Maria blinked. Clasping the bedsheet, the Russian gulped. 'Does she know?'

Sakura's breathing became faster. Her heart thumped louder, making her choke.

"Is it about the play?" Maria started, thinking that had to be it.

Sakura shook her head.

"Sumire?"

She gave her the same reply.

"Me?"

Sakura looked at her in the eye and smiled shyly, reminding Maria of Iris whenever the little girl talked to Ohgami. The Russian felt her jaw open like a child.

"No, it's not you, Maria-san."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Are you afraid of something?" Maria moved her head closer to Sakura's face.

"Huh?" Sakura said in a surprised manner. "No."

The Russian slowly leaned back on her pillows. Maria was not used to pressing questions but she also didn't like guessing games.

"It's about—" Sakura was cut off by a loud knock on the door. Much to their surprise, it was Sumire. But before she entered, Yuri came first. The secretarial girl grabbed Sakura's arm hastily, almost dragging her. The raven-haired girl was taken aback. "Eh---?"

"Hi, Maria-san," was Yuri's quick greeting as she tried to pull Sakura out. "Sakura-san, there is something we want to show you."

Maria blinked several times.

"Ah, Yuri-san. How did you know I was h-" Sakura caught sight of Sumire smiling from a distance.

'I should have known,' Sakura thought with a sigh.

"You have another gift from your secret admirer," Yuri said in excitement, her eyes twinkling like the stars.

Sumire laughed. Behind her, however, was Kanna, peeking.

Now everyone in the room was watching her. . . waiting for her reaction. Her face was blank. 'And here I am trying hard to tell Maria-san about this…'

She resisted a bit on Yuri's grasp. The girl in pink kimono managed to throw a glance to the Russian, trying to see her reaction upon finding out about Sakura's new admirer.

Maria was now holding the book she had put down earlier. The Russian was now engrossed in the novel, which seemed to be her favorite. Her face looked relieved rather than bothered. "Go on, Sakura," she said without even looking up to see them leave.

The atmosphere turned cold around the raven-haired girl. Sakura's eyes dimmed black and she robotically followed Yuri out of the room.

Sumire's eyebrows twitched in disbelief as she witnessed it. "What's wrong with you?" The self-proclaimed top star almost lost her poise still standing at the door. Kanna stayed to hear what Sumire had to say.

"Hm?" Maria tilted up her head from the book she was reading.

"Don't you have anything to say other than that?"

In a flat tone, Maria said, "Like what?"

Sumire crossed her arms and shrugged. "You're giving Sakura-san a hard time, you know."

"I am?" Maria said, throwing a questioning look at the brown-haired woman. 'And I thought she was the one giving me the hard time,' the blond thought.

"Ne, Maria, haven't you heard about Sakura's secret admirer?" Kanna suddenly chimed in from behind Sumire.

"Secret admirer?" Maria felt a drop of perspiration rolling down her cheek.

"Hey, who told you to speak?" Sumire snapped back to Kanna. "Anyway, Maria-san, are you really true to your feelings regarding Sakura-san?"

The warm look on the Russian's face was enough to answer the question.

"Then why aren't you worried?" Kanna and Sumire asked in unison.

Maria blinked.

"Maria-san, have any of your admirers ever asked you out on a serious date?" Sumire asked.

"And sent you expensive gifts," Kanna added.

"And love letters."

Maria was about to say something but the two continued on. She just sighed while the two enumerated every detail about Sakura's fan.

"Well, Sakura's admirer just did," Sumire said when she was finished.

"Yes, that's right." Kanna emphasized that further by nodding.

Maria gazed at them in a curious manner. Finally that pause for breath gave her a chance to talk. "It's strange to see you both agree on the same thing."

Her remark seemed to have struck a nerve and both blushed deep shades of pink. "Especially you, Sumire," Maria pointed out.

"Ara! We're talking about you and Sakura, not about my affairs with Kanna-san!" Sumire said loudly before she realized, too late, that she could have chosen a better way to retort.

"Excuse me, Sumire?" Kanna moved her head towards the younger woman.

Sumire darted the redhead a look. "Don't misinterpret what I said."

"But-"

Maria looked away and resumed her reading as the two began to argue once more. "All's well that ends well."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

'I feel so weak. Why is it that she didn't even react when she heard of it?' Sakura thought. She was sighing continuously until they reached the secretarial room.

"AH, Sakura-han," Kohran interrupted her thoughts. She was already there along with Tsubaki. The Chinese girl was pointing at something on the table. Sakura observed the small red box. There was a note attached.

Her hand automatically took the note and read it.

- - - - - - - - -

Loving Sakura,

Please accept this gift as a token of my appreciation for your talents.

Always,

K

- - - - - - - - -

Yuri couldn't stop giggling. "How romantic!"

Tsubaki sweatdropped.

"Open it. Open it," Yuri insisted.

Kohran seemed to be excited too.

Sakura was also curious about the gift. In this type of box it could be a ring, a jewel, a bracelet or a . . .

"Wow! It's a gold watch!" Kohran exclaimed when Sakura opened it. Yuri and Tsubaki's eyes glimmered at the object.

"I wish someone would give me a present like that," Yuri sighed.

"Yeah, dream on," Tsubaki said in a low voice.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Sakura's eyes gleamed. "It looks expensive... I can't accept this kind of gift."

"Aw, come on!" Yuri said. "You shouldn't say that. Besides, it's a present from the heart."

"I know that, but –"

"But it's a nice looking watch. Look, I think this is Rolex, the one they sell in America nowadays," Kohran observed.

"Wait. Does that mean he's an American?" Sakura asked.

Yuri then remembered something the other day. "Come to think of it, I met someone who looked like an American. And he was looking for Tsubaki."

All of their eyes turned to Tsubaki. The salesgirl blushed. "Ah, please I--- I don't know him."

Yuri cocked her head. "Ah, but I do! His name... what was it again? Keith--- ah yes, Keith David!"

"Keith David? Now that explains it!" Kohran exclaimed.

"What do you mean, Kohran?" Sakura asked curiously.

Kohran's spectacles sparkled as she grinned widely. "Remember the letter? The initial of that letter was K right? That means he's that guy!"

"My secret admirer?" Sakura said her eyes wide.

"Most likely," Kohran said.

Yuri giggled more. "Oh, Sakura. You are so lucky!"

The expression on Sakura's face made it clear that she didn't think so at all.

"Are you alright?" Kohran asked.

Sakura nodded slowly and she turned to leave. The rest were silent.

"Did I say something wrong?" Yuri asked to nobody in particular.

Tsubaki frowned at her.

Kohran blinked for a while when she noticed that Sakura forgot to take her gift. "Hey, Sakura-han, wait!" She grabbed the golden watch and went after Sakura.

"Ah, shouldn't have said that," Tsubaki admonished after Kohran had left.

"I guess I was more excited about it than she was," Yuri sighed. "By the way, how did this guy know you?"

Tsubaki hesitated to answer. "I---"

Yuri's suspicions were immediately aroused. "You are hiding something, aren't you?"

Tsubaki blushed.

"Come on. Tell me," Yuri narrowed her eyes on her.

Tsubaki was now shrinking in shyness. "I was only following orders!"

"Following orders?" Yuri blinked. "From whom? From that guy?"

"No."

"Tsubaki?" Yuri held Tsubaki still, attempting to tickle her.

"Aaahh! Maria-san, help!" Tsubaki yelled.

Yuri stopped. "Huh?"

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Ed Notes:

Liz: Did they have Rolexes back then? takes a quick look Wow, they DID. Note, though, that Rolex is a Swiss brand. I'm not sure how popular or how available it might have been in America of that era, though.

Dillian: I got the Rolex thing from OVA2 about Kohran's comment regarding the ticking noise coming from Maria's gift. (though we all know it's a bomb. LOL.)


	25. Act 25

ACT 25

ooooooo

Iris yawned as she reached the lobby. She was in time to catch Ohgami with the scripts for the next play.

"Good morning, Oniichan," she greeted. "You're looking busy today. Is that the new script?"

"Oh, hello, Iris. Yes, here you go," Ohgami said as he gave one to the French girl

Iris stared momentarily at the script then returned it to him with a smile.

"Uh . . . what's wrong?" Ohgami asked.

"It's the old one."

Ohgami held up a copy and read the title. 'She's right. Why didn't I notice this before? It's the script from the play that got cancelled. '

"Iris doesn't need that script anymore. Besides, Iris knows it by heart so well," she giggled.

Ohgami didn't say anything. For some reason, Iris just reminded him of Sumire.

And you are still playing Robin. Look." Iris pointed at his name on the script. "Iris is so happy!"

The young captain heaved out a sigh. "I almost forgot about that. I guess I can't get away from it, eh?"

Iris laughed. "Oniichan, don't say that. It's fun, you'll see."

Ohgami smiled back seeing how happy Iris could be. "Hey, umm," he suddenly remembered something. "Does that mean Maria will be able to perform this month?"

"Well, who told you she couldn't?" a familiar voice intervened from a corner. It was Kanna, leaning against the wall. She had been standing there the whole time, listening to their conversation.

"Kanna..." Ohgami was at a loss for words when Maria happened to pass by on the balcony.

"She's alright, Taichou." Kanna winked. "You need not to worry about her. Look…" The redhead pointed at the Russian. "She can even walk now."

This caught Maria's attention and she gave Kanna a questioning stare. Kanna's cheerful expression only served to confuse the Russian.

Ohgami's face flushed when Maria finally looked in his direction. After that brief eye contact Maria went on and left them.

The redhead looked at Ohgami. 'Don't forget the kind of woman she is, Taichou,' she thought as she smiled teasingly at the young captain.

It had been a week since the mysterious fan had given the gift to Sakura. Maria's condition was improving, thanks to Kohran's medicine. Indeed, it almost seemed as if there was nothing to worry about anymore. But Ohgami was still hurting from his feelings.

And that Maria didn't know.

oooooooo

Maria was displaying an on and off cold attitude towards Sakura. The entire Flower Division noticed how differently Maria had been acting lately, especially during scenes that involved her and Sakura.

Iris found herself becoming very confused by the entire cast. As one who had the ability to read others' minds, the young French girl couldn't help but enter each of her friends' thoughts one by one.

As she seemed bothered about Ohgami's behaviour lately, she started by reading his thoughts.

'I wonder if Kayama's done what I asked him to. It's just... I can't stand the guilt anymore. Why must I let my judgment be crowded by my feelings? I don't deserve to be their captain if I go on like this.'

Iris could tell how serious Ohgami was by just observing his facial expression. Iris felt so sad as to why her Oniichan suffered a great deal. She felt very jealous of her. 'Why does Maria keep hurting Oniichan's feelings?'

Ohgami had changed a lot. He was becoming more restless, and losing focus in his tasks. Iris could tell that from his uneven synchronizations with the Kohbu, as Kohran told her from their last practice. And of course most obvious was his lack of enthusiasm when working.

Ayame had talked to him several times, but that didn't seem to help him any. It seemed like the young captain was out to solve his problems on his own.

Ohgami left, after saying something to Kohran. He was way too preoccupied to answer her questions. The young scientist was constantly asking him about her lost invention. It was obvious that Ohgami didn't seem to know anything about it. Now, Kohran was asking Kanna.

Iris smiled at Kohran. 'She seems to be restless lately, too.'

Kanna's attention appeared to be focused more on Sumire, even though she was talking to Kohran. It looked like they enjoyed the interaction of their characters this rehearsal. After the Pyramus and Thisbe act, they didn't argue. It was very surprising, very abnormal. Iris wondered what had actually happened between the two of them. It probably didn't really matter, though, because at least no one was fighting now.

Iris felt a twitch in her heart as she turned her attention to Sakura. The swordswoman's face was covered by a sad smile. Sakura was deeply troubled, but this time, it was different from before. Even Iris as finding it hard to tell why. "Oneesan," Iris called out in a whisper. She felt that it had to be because of Maria. But why, why must it be her again?

The French girl's eyes were now on the Russian.

Deep inside, she could feel that Maria, in spite of her stern, stoic behavior, there was that strong passion, affection and regret for hurting Sakura. The Russian was finding it hard to hide her feelings nowadays. Iris was intrigued as to why Maria kept on hiding 'it' from Sakura even though everyone else knew about how she felt. It was a well known fact that Maria hid everything from herself, long before she even met Sakura. It was somehow very different now because Iris felt that Maria might give in any moment when she was around Sakura.

Iris had to admit to herself that she didn't like Maria that much. Not because she's always strict and cold (though that may have contributed), but because she wasn't open to her feelings.

But Sakura changed that. Sakura made impossible things possible.

"What do you think, Jean Paul?" Iris raised her teddy bear. "Will she ever tell her the truth?"

With that last remark, she left the stage.

ooooooo

Sakura was approaching the backstage when she saw Maria standing there holding her costume. The raven-haired girl paused for a while, expecting to have a word with the blond about their rehearsal. But Maria didn't seem to notice her.

Maria skipped one of Demetrius' longer lines a while ago. It was unusual of her to be that careless.

It was almost as if she was in a dream whenever she was with her. Sometimes, Maria would look at her in such a way that Sakura would blush from head to toe, but then, suddenly return to her icy disposition.

Sakura looked downwards hoping someone would slap her right there. Where's Sumire when you need her? She just couldn't stand any more of this silence and-

"Aren't you going to rest?"

Sakura turned up her head and met Maria's green eyes. The Russian DID notice her. She stared at her for a while not knowing what to say.

"Is there something on my face?" Maria asked as she placed the costume back on the rack.

Sakura shook her head quickly while looking abashed.

Maria studied her for a long while. In fact, they spent most of their time together saying nothing at all.

"Oh, Sakura-san!" a voice came from behind. Maria and Sakura snapped back to reality at that. "Good, you're here!" It was Tsubaki, running with a bouquet of roses. "Uwaaah---" She almost tripped. Luckily, Maria caught her in time before she hit the floor.

"Ah, Tsubaki-san." Sakura hurriedly approached the salesgirl and helped Maria to get Tsubaki up. Again, the two caught each other's eyes as silence dominated the scene again.

"T-thank you, Maria-san, Sakura-san," Tsubaki said in a small voice, feeling a bit embarrassed. She sweat dropped when she felt that the two were still staring each other and holding her. "Umm… I can stand now."

"Oh," the two said in unison as they released her.

"Ah, this is for you," Tsubaki said handing down the roses to Sakura. "It's from your fan. The one who sent you the golden watch before."

The Russian took a step back, knowing that she was not needed at the scene. "I'm going now. Excuse me," she said simply before leaving the two.

Sakura watched the Russian sadly as she walked away.

o-o-o-o

"Maria." Ayame stood up as Maria entered to her office.

"Yes, Vice Commander," Maria greeted with a salute.

"I've just received a call from the Lieutenant General. He will be returning home on the opening night. Also, I would like you to give this to Ohgami-kun," Ayame said as she handed a file folder to her. "It contains data from the previous battle you had with the invisible Wakiji."

"I see."

"The enemy is getting stronger and we need to devise a more powerful strategy in order to counter attack them. Also...," Ayame paused for a moment as she placed a hand on Maria's shoulder, "… to avoid anyone from getting hurt."

The feeling of utmost concern behind her words was not lost on Maria.

"Is that all, Vice Commander?"

Ayame looked at her, her expression indicating that that was not all. "There is something I've been hearing lately. Do you have an idea what I'm talking about?"

"I'm afraid I don't know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am certain."

Ayame's smile was teasing. "Are you sure you don't know anything about it?"

"Vice Commander?" Maria was on the verge of panic. "I think this isn't the time for personal discussions."

"That reminds me..." Ayame appeared to be deep in thought. Maria had a feeling that Ayame was playing her for something. And it was working like hell. Maria couldn't stand anymore of this.

Ayame chuckled as Maria felt cold sweat all over her body.

"What are you nervous about?"

"I'm sorry, Vice Commander. I must go," Maria saluted and excused herself.

Ayame was left wide-eyed in amusement.

After Maria closed the door, she gripped her chest as her heart thumped wildly.

o-o-o


	26. Act 26

ACT 26

OoOoOoOo

"Oh, my, why do I have to wear this?" Sakura struggled. She was still busy undressing. They had just ended their costume rehearsal and it was really late. She was only half-finished with the fan-laced corset while the others had already gone to get some rest. Sakura moaned in irritation as she tried to untie the laces at her back.

"Don't move," commanded a voice.

Sakura froze until she realized it was the Russian. "Maria-san, d-don't scare me like that." She thought that she had already gone, and it surprised her that Maria was still there.

The Russian's hands ran over the corset. Slowly, Maria carefully loosened the laces.

Sakura was quiet as Maria's hands touched her back. The scent that surrounded her made her feel at ease. Momentarily, she closed her eyes enjoying the peace.

"Done."

"Thank you, Maria-san." Sakura turned around and faced the Russian. She took her pink kimino, saying nothing more. Still, Maria didn't leave her. She sat down, as if waiting for her to finish.

The raven-haired girl then took a seat by her side after changing her clothes.

'Did she want to talk to me?' Sakura asked herself as she studied the quiet figure sitting next to her. Sakura hesitated to ask, for she didn't know what to say in the first place. So the young lady just bit her lip and lowered her eyes.

Hearing a brief sigh from Sakura, Maria finally broke the silence. "Are you tired?" she said, though warily looking at the clock.

Sakura shook her head, though by this time her body was craving for some rest. 'Strange. Why is she asking me that?'

"Good." Maria's face lit up with an unexpected smile. "Come with me."

Maria held her hand and led her to the stage.

"Maria-san, are we going to practice again?" Sakura gripped her hand tightly. 'Is my acting still bad?' she questioned herself.

'Is she nervous?' The Russian felt the pressure from her hands. "Stay here," the green-eyed woman said without answering her questions.

Her eyes followed the Russian as she disappeared backstage. She was bemused. 'What is she planning to do?'

Within a moment, Maria appeared with the turntable. She shoved her blond hair back and gave her a strange look. It sent a feeling of electricity to Sakura's bones. "Maria-san?"

"Let's dance." She tuned in the player and music started with slow orchestra music. Hearing the three fourth beat, Sakura knew it was waltz music.

"Dance?"

Moving forward, Maria held Sakura's hand and the other to her side.

After the intro music, a young woman's voice emanated the atmosphere from the gramophone.

_If I should ever fall in love with someone_

_We would go rowing in a little boat through the galaxy._

The Russian smiled warmly as she glided and led Sakura to dance. It was a good thing that the younger girl could still remember the simple steps of a waltz without stepping on Maria's feet. As if by magic, Sakura's body obeyed with the rhythm.

_If I should ever fall in love with someone, _

_We shall both dance the waltz amidst the stars._

_I have always wondered if I would ever fall in love, _

_And when that time would come_

_I have always wondered if I would ever fall in love, _

_Now it looks like my hopes have finally come true_

_All these little prayers that I made appear to have reached God. _

_Now that I have finally found somebody that I truly love._

Her eyes shifted from every direction then back to Maria's face. She couldn't believe that they were doing this. Why were they dancing now? Sakura wondered as Maria held her tightly and closely.

The instrumental background led them to an imaginary ball. Sakura was a having a flashback of herself and Maria in their Cinderella play.

_If I should ever fall in love with someone  
The tears I cry shall turn into pearls._

If I should ever fall in love with someone  
My sighs and bated breath will blossom into love.

_I have always wondered if I would ever fall in love, _

_and when that time would come._

I have always wondered if I would ever fall in love, 

_now it looks like my hopes have finally come true._

All these little prayers that I made  
Appeared to have reached you as well.

This is just a glimpse of the simple little feelings  
That I have in here

--

"Eh?" Wearing a weird helmet, Kohran watched them from above where the lights are. She had heard the music playing and had come to investigate. "What are those two doing? Dancing a waltz... at this hour?"

She cautiously moved closer in their direction. 'Umm, maybe those two will do,' Kohran thought. She had been looking for a test subject for her latest invention, anyway. So, with some small adjustments, the device she wore on her head lit up and began its recordings.

"Let's see how their auras react."

--

As the waltz music ended, Sakura rested her head on Maria's bosom.

"That's very comforting," she whispered as her hands remained entangled around Maria's shoulder. Deep inside she wished they could repeat it again. Breathing slowly, she closed her eyes.

"Was it?" Maria looked at her again with those warm green eyes. "You looked very tired now."

Lifting her head up, Sakura nodded and closed her eyes as if inviting a kiss.

Maria stared at her innocently as Sakura waited for her.

"It's really a good therapy for my legs. Thank you very much Sakura," she said ignoring the motion.

Sakura opened up her eyes and blinked. "A therapy?"

---

Kohran fell over. "A---ya.. Maria-han…"

After recovering from the fall, the young scientist found something interesting from her visors. "Hmm…" She nodded and smiled with satisfaction.

---

"Sakura?" Maria called out when she noticed that the raven-haired girl was pouting.

"I thought you were-" She couldn't seem to finish. Sakura was feeling really embarrassed to have thought that Maria was initiating a romantic gesture with her.

Sakura quickly moved away from her. "Nevermind." Feeling the need to leave, she turned around but Maria didn't let her go. She didn't want to miss this opportunity alone with her. The Russian grabbed her back into her arms and without further warning, gave Sakura what she wanted: A kiss.

_It ached. _

_It really ached. _

Sakura wasn't sure what to think, what to feel. Their dance, this scene, these emotions ... they were all untrue. So full of lies.

Maria noticed that Sakura wasn't responding and released her. 'What? What did I do?' Sakura looked downcast. It almost broke the Russian's heart.

"You're teasing me again," she said in a low, shaky voice.

"Tease you?" Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me, are you playing with my feelings?"

It struck Maria. 'Is this Sakura talking?'

"Just tell me the truth. I can accept it even though it's painful. But please be true to yourself. " Sakura sobbed.

'Those tears again,' Maria thought grimly. 'Why do I always make her cry?' Her hands balled into fists. She was unable to say anything sensible. She was controlling herself from gritting her teeth. "Look, I--"

Sakura shook her head.

---

Kohran listened attentively as she captured every scene.

---

Maria narrowed her eyes.

"I noticed…" Sakura started. "…that you are forcing yourself to like me even though it's not what your heart tells you."

The Russian was quiet.

"Maria-san, I respect you but please don't lie to me. Please don't lie to your feelings."

With a sad face, Maria's eyebrows met as the Japanese girl walked away.

--

Kohran sighed. "So much for a test subject.

She switched off the device. Taking off her helmet, she looked at the tall woman with sincere sympathy.

--

The crying figure walked towards her room.

_It had always been this way. _

She was about to turn the knob of her door when she noticed a pink stuffed toy before her. Sakura knelt down and examined the cute pig. As she suspected, it had a note attached. "From K."

Sakura held the stuffed toy, replacing her sad face with a smile. "Tsubaki must have placed it here," she thought.

"Whaaa!" she yelled in surprise when she opened the door.

Sumire jumped up from her bed quickly when she heard the scream. Hastily, she went outside in her nightgown and was the first one to question Sakura. "What's that noise all about?"

With drooping eyes, Kanna emerged from her room as well and glanced first to Sumire. The taller woman scratched her head as she joined the brown-haired lady. 'What could the problem be?'

Kanna went to Sakura's direction. "Oi, Sakura what are you-"

The two peeked into the room and it was their turn to be surprised.

"Ore-yAA!" Kanna screamed while Sumire remained speechless.

Sakura's room was filled with stuff toys and dolls. It looked like an upgraded version of Iris' room.

Meanwhile, Maria quietly entered her own room to rest. Kohran was following her quietly from the back.

"Hmm, what could have been the problem?" the Chinese girl asked herself. Normally, Maria would automatically rush to Sakura's room whenever it seemed that the younger girl was in trouble. Now, though, it seemed that the Russian was just ignoring the commotion.

---

"What's going on here?" Ohgami asked when he finally came to the scene.

Tsubaki, Kasumi and Yuri's attention were also called upon to the place. Iris went out as well.

"Well, look at those." Kanna pointed into Sakura's room.

Ohgami was shocked at the sheer number of dolls and toys. "What is this, a doll factory?" Ohgami shrieked.

"So much money spent for all of these," Sumire critiqued as she held up one doll. "Made in America?"

"Iris thinks it's lovely."

"Sakura-san?" Sumire looked at her asking for an explanation.

"It came from him," Sakura said, handing the card to Ohgami.

"K?" Ohgami read.

"Was this the guy who-"

Sakura nodded.

"Tsubaki, are you the one who-"

Tsubaki looked up in surprise. "No-no, I didn't do anything." The young salesgirl was defensive. "Besides, I can't carry all of those stuff."

"Perhaps Yuri and Kasumi…" Ohgami turned to the two secretarial girls who in turn shook their heads.

Sakura's eyes widened. 'But who could have snuck in –'

"This is not good," Ohgami said with a serious face. 'Is it possible that the enemy could-'

"But Iris felt no threat from whoever who did this," Iris said as she studied the dolls.

"Iris?" Sumire's attention was caught. "What do you mean by that?"

"Why? Can you not see it? The one who did this wanted to surprise Sakura. It is so romantic."

Kanna sweatdropped. 'Since when did this child know about romance?'

"Can you not see the message he wanted to say?" Iris pouted at Kanna.

"She…" Yuri corrected in a whisper. Tsubaki quickly elbowed her on the side. Kasumi winced at the two.

Ohgami narrowed his eyes. "Whoever it is, it's not right to enter the theater, much less into someone's room. That's trespassing. We should report this to the Vice Commander." The young captain thought for a while. "Unless it happens to be Kayama. Hey, wait a minute." Ohgami held his chin. "Isn't it that his name also starts with a K?" His eyes widened as he read the note again. "It can't be!"

He looked back and forth the room. 'Could it be possible that Kayama is the one sending this stuff? And that Keith David is just a decoy?'

"Something wrong, Taichou?" Kanna asked while stifling a yawn. "Having heard from Iris that it has no evil threat whatsoever I think we should all rest now and call it a day."

The black-haired captain nodded at Kanna's suggestion as it seemed to him that everyone there was feeling very tired by now. "Okay, everyone, go to sleep now. We shall discuss this matter tomorrow."

Tsubaki, Kasumi and Yuri went out first, followed by Kanna yawning and moaning from exhaustion.

"Sakura-kun, please stay alert," Ohgami said before he left.

Sumire folded her arms for she was not ready yet to go. She was eyeing something very familiar. 'Hey…' Beneath the fluffy teddy bears, there was a strange set of dolls.

Sumire grabbed a redheaded doll and stared at it for a while. When she finally looked up, she was startled to see Iris standing there, watching.

The French girl giggled.

Sumire blushed, and to avoid further embarrassment, she swiftly dropped the doll and headed for her own room.

Iris looked at the set of dolls Sumire was staring at just now. She took the Cinderella doll and the Prince Charming one and showed it to Sakura. "Oneesan , look."

The raven-haired girl moved her attention to Iris, who held up two cute dolls. If she was not mistaken, both were miniature dolls of herself and Maria.

The blond girl placed them in Sakura's hand. "Isn't it a magical time?"

Iris then smiled and left Sakura.

Sakura held the two dolls as her eyes glimmered. "It is a dream for the two of us."

OoOoOoOoOo

A/N/Credits:

Song: Moshimo (Soletta Orihime's image song) translation

http/users. 


	27. Act 27

ACT 27

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A man in a black suit stopped walking down the foggy alley. He lit up a cigarette and looked around. When the faint light touched him, his Caucasian looks became more apparent. He became shifty as several minutes passed by.

Meanwhile, a shadow from afar moved carefully towards him.

"You're late, Kayama." He turned around as he puffed cigarette smoke out of his nose.

The small shadowy figure smiled. "What made you think I'm Kayama-kun, Keith-san?" a young boyish voice asked which shocked the American.

"Who are you? H-how did you know my name?"

Setsuna chuckled. The blue-haired boy lifted his head and looked at him with eyes that sent a shiver down his spine. "Let's play!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Don't you think Ohgami Taichou is overreacting?" Kanna, who was leaning on her door, asked Sumire, who had just come out from Sakura's room.

Sumire was surprised when she saw the large woman still outside. She had thought that the Okinawan was already sleeping.

"Don't you think everyone is?" she answered back, flipping her hair with an air of pride.

Kanna nodded. "You got a point."

"Besides, I really don't care." Sumire folded her arms, not looking at Kanna.

"Oh, really?' Kanna smiled while staring at her. "I wonder what you were doing inside Sakura's room for so long."

"And why should I tell you?" Sumire grinned.

Kanna didn't know why, but she blushed. 'Don't tell me I'm jealous over that,' she thought grimly.

Before she could think of a reason, the alarm sounded.

"What a long night this is," Sumire said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Command Room

"What's the condition, Vice Commander?" Ohgami asked. All the girls were already there.

Ayame told Kasumi to enlarge a certain place at the Ueno Park on screen. "There's some disturbance in that area. The sensors told us it's evil. . . and a familiar one, I might add."

"A familiar one?" Ohgami repeated.

"I suspect it's one of the Kuronosukai's. But we're not still sure about that."

Ohgami nodded. "I understand. We're going to check it out right away." But before he told them to move out, the young captain looked at Ayame meaningfully. The Vice Commander understood what he meant.

"Maria," Ayame called out to the Russian.. "You're going to stay here."

"Vice Commander...," Maria said, her voice almost unheard. Her eyes looked warily at Ohgami. "Yes, Vice Commander, I understand."

'_I'm sorry, Maria.' _With that settled, Ohgami turned to the other girls. "Imperial Floral Assault Unit, move out!"

Ayame tapped Maria's shoulders when they left. "He's just worried about you."

She knew all too well that the Russian was feeling cross about being left behind from battle... again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ueno Park.

"Don't let your guard down," Ohgami warned. "Use your powers well in order to feel them. I suspect that our enemies are playing the same trick on us again. Be careful."

"Woah, don't tell me it's one of those invisible Wakijis you've encountered?" Kanna said from the other line.

"Might be, Kanna," Ohgami replied.

Sumire received a blow from the rear but managed to stay on her feet as she moved sideward. "Any other plans?"

"Where- where did that come from?" Kohran looked at the blank screen and radar.

"The attack might come from anywhere," Ohgami answered. "Like I said, be alert."

"As if we could see them," Sumire mumbled.

"Aaaagh!" Another attack from the back toppled the red Kohbu.

"Kanna-san!" It was Sumire.

"Kanna-san, are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Itai!" Kanna held her head. "Don't worry, I'm okay."

"Stay close to each other," Ohgami held his heart. 'I won't let the same thing happen again.'

"Ohgami-han, Iris is gone!" Kohran informed.

"What?"

"She disappeared."

"How did that happened?" Ohgami was in a panic.

"Maybe she's teleported somewhere else," Sakura suggested.

"But I can't find her signal, Sakura-han."

A voice laughed.

"Who's that?" Ohgami looked upward.

A man with dark hair and blue eyes slowly appeared in the air, floating. "Hello, Sakura. It's so nice to meet you."

"Who are you? How did you know my name?" Sakura asked frantically.

"Isn't that--…" Sumire remembered that familiar man whom she caught talking with Tsubaki. "...Keith-san?"

"What?" the rest said in unison.

"So that makes sense. He's the one who sent the dolls!" Ohgami stated.

"But Iris said told us before that the presence in my room wasn't evil," Sakura countered.

"We don't have time to debate this, Sakura-kun. We need to stop him at all costs."

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Dear Captain. You are so hotheaded. Why is that so? Do you really want to die that badly? By the way, why is it that one of you is not here? It's a shame, really. I'm very eager to see her."

Ohgami gritted his teeth. "Surrender now, Keith-san."

"Try me, captain. Try me," Keith grinned.

As commanded by Ohgami, the green Kohbu, fired a warning shot at Keith David but he seemed to vanish in thin air after the smoke subsided.

"He's gone!" But what scared Kohran more were the several metal noises around her. A haunted figure suddenly appeared from her screen. The bespectacled girl panicked and fired her cannons in several directions. "AIIIEEE!"

"Kohran, calm down!" Sakura tried to reach her but the constant firing hindered her way.

After running out of ammunition, the next thing Kohran knew was a direct hit from the top. Her Kohbu hit the ground hard and she was knocked unconscious.

"Kohran!" Sakura called out. "Kohran!"

"Two down," Keith said.

"You'll pay for that!" Sakura said with a grim voice. A pink, charged aura surrounded Sakura's Kohbu but something from behind her lifted her up. "Ah! Let me go!"

"Sakura-kun!" From his position, Ohgami made a calculated guess as to the enemy's location and, with a swift attack, the young captain managed to give it a fatal blow.

A Wakiji appeared before their eyes and released its captive. The pink Kohbu safely landed.

"So, all we need is bait, huh?" Ohgami said.

"Shoui! Don't ever think of making me one," Sumire quickly said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Command Room.

"Vice Commander."

"Yes, Maria?" Ayame said, not moving her head from the screen.

"I believe I should go there and help them."

"Let's see if we can get more info about our new enemy."

"He's not the enemy."

Maria's words made Ayame turn to her. "What do you mean?"

"I personally know Keith David," Maria admitted, her eyes on the floor.

"You know that man?"

"The enemy must be using him."

"I don't quite understand… when… I mean how…"

"She's right, Ayame-san," a male voice said from behind.

Ayame realized who it was. "Kayama?"

"At your service," he replied with a salute.

"This is surprising."

"I feel responsible for this," Kayama confessed. "I was not on time for our... transaction."

"Transaction?" Ayame was confused. When did Kayama have other hidden transactions aside from Yoneda's bidding? Or was it something that she and Yoneda didn't know of? And why was Maria involved? "Please explain, Kayama-kun."

Sweat covered Kayama's face.

Maria took the chance to intervene. "Let me explain."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Vice Commander, Sumire's Kohbu is also down now!" Yuri reported. "We couldn't get a signal from Iris!"

"Ohgami-kun, can you hear me?" Ayame called. "Keith David is not the enemy! Can you hear me? Ohgami!"

"Ayame-san, I read you."

"It turns out that someone from the Kuronosukai is controlling him from behind like a puppet."

"But how are we supposed to know where he's hiding?" Ohgami asked back.

"We're still figuring that out."

"Only two standing," Keith hummed and maniacally laughed. "Just accept it; you're on the losing side now."

"Sakura-kun, stay close to me."

"Yes, Ohgami-san," Sakura replied.

"Let's see if you can deal with this," the American sneered.

"What are you doing?" Ohgami asked out loud.

"A big, BIG surprise!"

"I don't like this, Ohgami-san," Sakura said.

Keith laughed again.

"Say, Mister Ohgami, what does it take to form a giant demon?"

Ohgami widened his eyes in disbelief. "Oh, no. That bastard. He's going to combine all of them!"

"BINGO!" Keith purred.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Unnghh…" Kohran's eyes began to open but her vision was still blurred. "Where is---" Her hand searched for her fallen glasses. Her head was still hurting from the rough blow. "Such force...," she murmured as she finally found her eyewear.

She touched her head and felt the swollen part. "Next time, I'll suggest wearing a helmet while riding a Kohbu." At that thought she remembered something.

She switched the patch to the headquarters hoping that Maria was still there. "This is Kohran, guys, do you read me?"

"Yes, Kohran, we read you," Kasumi replied.

"Good, Kohran, you're back," Sakura said when she heard Kohran's voice.

"Yes, Sakura-han, but my Kohbu is currently incapacitated and I can't fight in my state. Is our enemy identified yet?"

"Setsuna." Maria gritted her teeth angrily. She knew she had to do something. This was her fight. She was about to go when Kohran called her.

"Maria-han! Maria-han, good! You're still there in the Command room. I want you to do something for me."

"What are you planning, Kohran?" Maria asked.

"Maria-han, please listen. Go to the hangar. Next to my Kohbu's bay, you should see a black device that looks like a helmet. It's one of my new inventions. Push the white button on the back to turn it on."

"Kohran.. why-"

"We don't have much time. Just trust me, okay?" Kohran gave her a thumbs up.

Maria nodded and went to the hangar. Her eyes quickly caught the helmet. She did as Kohran instructed and turned it on.

"So what am I going to do with this?" Maria asked when she got back.

"Put it on and tell me what you see," Kohran said.

The markswoman did what she told. "I can see different colors coming out of everywhere." Maria grimaced.

"Good. Good. It seems that it's working properly. Take a look at Ayame-han and tell me what you see."

Maria looked at Ayame. Her eyes widened. "She's glowing."

The Vice Commander might not be able to move the Kohbu but, nonetheless, she had an exceptional amount of spiritual aura surrounding her. It was so white.

"It can detect spiritual aura's much more accurate than our radar. It can detect auras like that of Iris and also that of the enemies. It usually gives white color but it changes to black if it is an evil aura."

"Sounds like we need to upgrade our radars soon," Ayame said while looking the invention on Maria's head.

"Thank you, Kohran." Maria quickly moved out to help her teammates.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	28. Act 28

A/N: You will notice that the plot is very familiar in this chapter … you might end up thinking of the game, the manga and even the OVA.

ACT 28

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Somewhere in an empty trailer.

"Don't you like the show, Iris? Isn't it fun playing with dolls?"

"Iris doesn't like what you're doing to everyone!"

"But you'll see. It's fun." Setsuna continued to play his string puppets.

Even though Iris possessed the most powerful spiritual powers in the Flower Division, she still couldn't get out from the bonding spell and was trapped by a dark force on the wall. Whenever she tried to use her powers, it only ended up hurting her.

As Iris perceived it, Setsuna used his play toys to manipulate the enemies from afar. "You don't like it? Come, look. They are combining! Hahahahahahahah—aaah!"

BANG!

Without further warning a gunshot was heard and a bullet hit Setsuna's hand.

"What the--!"

BANG! BANG!

It was all too late for the darkling.

Maria showed no mercy. Setsuna fell to the floor, spitting blood. "Damn you… Kuassary!"

"I knew it was you," Maria grimly yelled and shot the dolls.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Maria!" Iris' face lit up upon hearing her voice.

The Russian made a half-smile beneath the black helmet. "Are you alright, Iris?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What! What's happening?" Keith panicked when the Lord Wakiji took its visible form.

"Look, Ohgami-san!"

Ohgami looked up and saw clearly with his two eyes. "Sakura-kun, this is our chance. It seems like Maria succeeded in busting out their leader from behind."

"AAAAH! NOO! Get them!" Keith yelled.

The humungous Lord Wakiji made a sudden turn in order to smash the two with its overweight fist.

Sakura evaded the attack easily. Considering the size of that thing, it couldn't move very fast.

"Sakura-kun!" Ohgami called.

"Yes, Ohgami-san." Sakura took her place beside Ohgami.

"The Double Spirit Cherry Blossom Attack. Are you ready?"

"Hai!" Sakura nodded.

"Wait! What are you doing ? You can't do that!" Keith exclaimed.

"The pure light of the stars--" Ohgami started.

Then Sakura. "Will guide us all!"

"HAJA-"

"KENSEI-"

Keith's jaw dropped in despair. "STOP! STOP ! NOO!"

"HOUKA-"

"RAMBO!" the two said in unison.

"Alright!" Kohran cheered as she opened up the cockpit and saw the powerful spiritual attack hitting the target directly.

KASHOOOOOOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Keith was about to fall from the collapsing Lord Wakiji.

"Keith!" Ohgami stepped forward to get him but he was too far from the American.

Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, a swift shadow saved Keith from his imminent fall. When he landed, he took off his black mask and saluted to Ohgami.

"Kayama!" Ohgami exclaimed in glee.

The Tsuki-gumi captain looked behind their back as if someone was also there watching them.

Sakura and Ohgami turned towards the direction of Kayama's gaze. Standing not far from them, were Maria and Iris.

Iris threw a male doll upward and Maria shot it.

BANG!

At that same moment Keith fell unconscious and the evil spirit left him.

Maria then aimed the gun at Ohgami. Her piercing eyes made Ohgami sweat. "So.. you knew all about the gun," he said nervously.

The Russian placed it back into her holster and smiled.

Ohgami sighed with relief. In the corner of his Kohbu's monitor, he saw Kayama waving back then disappeared in thin air with Keith.

"Oniichan!" Iris called for his attention and he turned to her.

"Iris, where have you been? We were all worried about you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura got out of her Kohbu slowly. She sat atop the machine as the rising sun shone behind her back.

Maria looked up at her. She didn't say a word.

Without warning, she leapt off her Kohbu, falling straight towards Maria.

The tall woman caught her and managed to maintain balance.

Sakura whispered, "You have a lot of explaining to do." The swordswoman touched her helmet. "Ms. K."

Maria was about to say something but kept it to herself and smiled.

"Aww, aint that sweet?" said Kanna, who was already out of her Kohbu.

"It would be much nicer if she took off that thing on her head," Sumire added.

"Hey, that thing on her head just happened to save us all, you know," Kohran pointed out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the aftermath. :D

"Hold on. Hold on. You mean, Keith David is Maria's friend?" Kanna asked. "But how did he pass through Teigeki?"

"My fault," Kayama admitted. Ohgami moved his eyes questioningly to his best friend. Kayama coughed first before proceeding. "It was I, together with the rest of the Tsukigumi, who filled Sakura-san's bedroom with dolls, as Maria requested."

All eyes were on Kayama.

"B-but, Kayama, since when did you have a connection with Maria?" Ohgami looked betrayed.

"She's an intelligent woman, Ohgami Taichou. She has her ways."

That intrigued Ohgami. "Ways?"

"You seem jealous, Taichou." The brown-haired man gave Ohgami a joking face. "The day you told me to return her gun and locket. She already knew it. My transaction with Keith-san was just a coincidence."

Ohgami pondered suspiciously. "Coincidence?"

"And it seemed that Tsubaki-san knew this all along too," Sumire accused.

The young salesgirl blushed. "I… I … I…" She sighed. "You see it was all Maria-san's plan, the letters, the flowers." She lowered her head.

"So you've been doing this after Maria's accident?" Kanna said.

Ohgami pondered again. 'That's another suspicious thought. Why would Tsubaki do favors for-'

"Yes, that's right," Tsubaki said. "Most of Maria-san's gifts came from Keith-san. He sells almost anything American or European."

"His products are top notch," Kayama complimented more and looked at Ayame from behind.

Ohgami smelt something fishy going on.

"And as far as I know of him, that man owed his life to Maria when she was still in New York," Ayame said.

"So that explains it. I knew I already saw that guy before," Sumire said, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean, Sumire?" Kanna asked.

"I saw him in one of grandpa's parties. He's one of the few prominent American entrepreneurs."

"What? You mean this guy is a big shot?"

"Well, you could say that."

"Still, it makes me wonder why Maria had to pretend to be someone else when it could have been easier if she didn't," Kohran stated.

Now Ohgami found himself pondering that thought along with everyone else.

"Speaking of whom, where are those two?" Yuri asked.

"Probably making out," Kanna said in a bored manner.

"Making out?" Iris repeated.

"Kanna-san, don't forget there's a child here," Sumire shot back.

"But I'm not a CHILD!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	29. Act 29

Act 29

oOoOoOoO

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom once more.

Sakura remained seated beside the same tree in which she and Maria shared some moments. She smiled at the memories as the pink petals fell on her face.

She opened up her palm to catch them, to feel them and to marvel at their beauty.

"Ah!" Sakura was shocked when two gloved hands unexpectedly caught her wrists from behind. She turned around and saw Maria smiling at her.

Sakura's heart thumped wildly, conveying a sensation that this scene had happened before.

Maria noticed how startled Sakura was. "Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, nothing," Sakura replied. "I just felt something like.. like déjà vu."

Maria gently embraced her. "Was it from your dream?"

"I guess so."

Maria half-smiled and took Sakura's ribbon from her hair. The swordswoman didn't expect such playful act from Maria as her hair went down. "Maria-san?"

The blond woman stared back at her. "You are very beautiful, Sakura," she said in her mother tongue.

Sakura didn't have any idea about what she had said, though from the way she said it... She couldn't care less about it. "Hmm… but what's with the ribbon?"

Maria looked at the ribbon then back at her. "Actually, I wanted to pull the blue one."

"The blue one?" Sakura's eyebrow arched up.

Maria crossed her arms and smiled, realizing that Sakura had no idea what she was talking about.

"What?" Sakura insisted.

The blonde pointed at Sakura's back.

Sakura finally understood. Maria meant the obi of her kimono.

"Well, if that's what you want." Sakura eyed her sexily and started to undress herself.

Maria's smile faded and her cheeks burned. "I'm not… really." Admittedly, she wasn't good at teasing games. She surrendered the red ribbon back to her.

"But you started it," Sakura said while nudging her. "By the way, what did you just tell me a while ago?"

"You are beautiful."

Sakura rested her head on Maria's bosom and…

"What!" Maria was now blushing like wildfire.

"How do you manage to stand the heat in that mink? It's not even winter."

"Ah, because it's- AH!" Before Maria could react, Sakura was already untying a knot. Maria wanted to say stop but can she really say that right now?

oOoOoOoO

Maria entered the dining room tying the knot of her mink and ignoring the three pairs of watchful eyes around her. She sat down like she always did, quietly.

Next, came Sakura, who was fixing her hair and kimono. All eyes were on her too but much to their surprise, she did not sit down next to Maria.

"Do you think they're having one of those misunderstandings again?" Kanna whispered to Sumire.

Sumire opened up her fan and whispered back. "I think so. They are not even talking to each other."

"I'll talk to Maria then," Kanna initiated.

Sumire nodded. "I'll take Sakura."

"Ack! Sakura-han! Did someone bit your neck?"

Maria almost choked on her tea.

Sakura quickly covered the mark on her neck.

Sumire and Kanna froze in their tracks.

"Ah, no, Kohran. It's just a… a mosquito bite."

Sumire raised her eyebrow. She knew when Sakura was lying. 'Mosquito bite?'

"Eh, what a big mosquito that is."

Kanna found Maria's behavior disturbing as well. She seemed to be enduring a mild pain… on her br-I mean-chest.

Sakura gave Maria a rather disturbing look. "I guess the mosquito bit too hard."

"Da, it bit too hard," Maria repeated monotonously.

Kohran was becoming more curious. "Well, let me see."

"NO!" Maria and Sakura exclaimed in unison.

oOoOoOoO

The Midsummer Night Play went fine. The Imperial Opera Troupe managed to sell out all of the tickets for the night. There seemed to be a silent tension between Maria and Sakura but that didn't affect their performance. In fact, it even helped them to deliver their lines perfectly. As if by heart, they could feel the emotions of their characters.

After the curtain call, Maria and Sakura went out of sight.

"So?" That was Sumire's first word when Kanna entered the make-up room.

"They are not in their bedrooms," Kanna said with a sigh.

"Well, if our suspicions were right, they should have been there. Or-"

"Or what?"

oOoOoOoO

Kanna and Sumire quietly snuck into the shower room.

"Dammit, they're not here either," Kanna complained.

"I guess they went out."

"You mean like a date? Are you kidding me? They haven't changed their costumes."

"Hmm... that's not impossible. Suppose they stay in a nearby hotel. What do you think?" Sumire said, followed by her trademark laugh.

"H-Hotel?" Kanna blushed.

"Well, that is if they are not crazy enough to do it inside the library," Sumire winced at the idea.

oOoOoOoO

Library.

"I'm sorry about the other day," Sakura whispered gently into Maria's ear. Her hands moved upwards to the Russian's golden hair. Maria was sitting on the floor, leaning back against a shelf of old language books. The younger girl was lying down sideways playing with her hair.

Maria turned to her. They hadn't changed from their outlandish clothes from the play. The smell of the theater was still on them.

"I love thee not therefore pursue me not. Where is Lysander and fair Hermia? The one I will stay; the other stayeth me. Thou hold me they were stolen unto this wood. And here I am I and the wood within this wood. Because I cannot meet my Hermia. Hence, get thee gone, and follow me no more."

Sakura followed suit. "You draw me, you hard hearted adamant! But yet you draw not iron, for my heart is true as steal. Leave you your power to draw, and I shall have no power to follow you."

Maria stared boldly into her eyes as they continue their play. "Do entice you? Do I speak you fair? Or rather do I not in plainest truth tell you I don't nor I cannot love you?"

Sakura touched the side of Maria's robe as they both stood up slowly. "And even for that do I love you the more."

Sakura's hand slid to touch her partner's. "I am your spaniel, and Demetrius the more you beat me I will fawn on you. Use me but as your spaniel. Spurn me, strike me, neglect me, lose me, only give me leave unworthy as I am to follow you. What worser place can I beg in your love and yet a place of high respect with me than to be used as you use your dog?"

Maria walked away. "Tempt not too much the hatred of my spirit. For I am sick when I do look on thee."

Sakura embraced Maria from the back. "And I am sick when I look not on you."

Maria looked sideways. "You do impeach your modesty too much to leave the city and commit yourself into the hands of the one that loves you not, to trust the opportunity of night and ill counsel of a desert place with the rich worth of your . . . virginity."

Maria gasped but was not surprised when Sakura pulled off her robe.

"Your virtue is my privilege." Sakura turned Maria around facing her. "For that it is not night when I do see your face. Therefore I think I am not in the night. Nor doth this wood lack worlds of company. For you in my respect are all the world. Then, how can it be said I am alone when all the world is here to look on me?" Sakura tried to kiss Maria but the latter resisted.

"I'll run from thee and hide me in the brakes and leave thee on the mercy of wild beasts." Maria turned around and began running. Sakura chased after her from behind.

"The wildest hath not such a heart as you. Run when you will, the story shall be changed: Apollo flies and Daphne holds the chase; the dove pursues the griffin; the mild hind makes speed to catch the tiger. Bootless speed when cowardice pursues and valor flies!"

Sakura caught her and pinned her down. They were in the mathematics section of the library. Maria knocked down a book about erm… subtraction.

"I will not stay thy questions. Let me go. Or if thou follow me do not believe but I shall do thee mischief in the wood." Even though the lines said so, Maria wasn't even struggling from the grasp. Instead, she was the one who initiated the kiss.

oOoOoOoO

Washroom.

"If then true lovers have been crossed, it stands as edict in destiny. Then let us teach our trial patience. Because it is a customary cross, as due to love as thoughts and dreams, sighs and wishes and tears, poor fancy's followers."

Kanna opened up an eye from the corner of the bath tub they were both in. "What? Sumire."

"Nothing, just practicing some lines."

oOoOoOoO

Sakura gasped for air when they broke the kiss. "Stay though thou kill me, sweet Demetrius."

Maria gasped as well. "I charge thee hence, and do not haunt me thus."

Sakura held her tighter. "O, wilt thou darkling leave me? Do not so."

Maria rolled on her back as Sakura sat down. They were now at the physics section of the library. Sakura accidentally nudged a loose book from the shelf and it fell on Maria's head. The Russian winced in pain.

And the book fell open, revealing the chapter on … friction.

"Sorry," Sakura apologized.

oOoOoOoO

Several minutes later.

Kohran went up to check on Iris and found her sitting on one of the chairs in the lobby, reading a book.

"Iris," she greeted.

Iris looked up from the book she was reading. "Ah, Kohran."

"Ah, what are you reading about?"

"The universe," Iris answered. "I'm interested in the Milky Way."

"Ooh, that's fun. What topic are you now?"

"The Big Bang."

oOoOoOoO

The End.

oOoOoOoO

A/N: complaints are very welcome. This is rather silly but I have an omake chapter in mind… but I guess it's all up to reviews if I'm going to write it down or not. :P


End file.
